


Solsticio

by MayaWilliam



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 53,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaWilliam/pseuds/MayaWilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>150 años antes de Twilight, Aro descubre a Maya una vampira con un poder único, aprender e imitar otras habilidades, sin embargo ella ya no coopera, por lo que Aro la exilia y asigna a William para cuidarla. Lo único que Aro no considero es William enamorándose de Maya. Hasta donde ira Aro para conseguir habilidades? Maya ya aprendió la lección? William que hará para protegerla?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1.- El fin para un Nuevo inicio.

Capítulo 1.- El fin para un Nuevo inicio.

Relatado desde el punto de vista del prisionero.

Abro mis ojos y lo único que puedo observar es la obscuridad, estoy siendo cargada por dos figuras con capas a través de lo que puedo imaginar es un sistema de alcantarillado; mi sentido del olfato es saturado por el terrible olor que hay alrededor. Existe muy poca luz, posiblemente sea una noche nublada. El agua del drenaje empapa la falda de mi vestido. Mi cabeza se siente pesada y mi cuerpo se siente como si una estampida de caballos hubiera pasado por el, al menos cien veces.

Al final del túnel observo tres figuras, una alta y dos más pequeñas a cada lado; asumo que se trata de un adulto y dos niños. Sus capas cubren sus rostros, pero de alguna manera sé que están sonriendo, disfrutando de ver mi situación actual.

"¿Ya lo realizaron?" pregunta la figura adulta.

"Si Amo" contestan al unísono las dos figuras más pequeñas, no hay remordimiento en sus voces, aunque tengo un presentimiento de que debería de existir, en lugar de eso se escucha una risita de una de las figura, agudo, posiblemente una niña.

La figura alta me deja de mirar y en su lugar observa a alguien que debe estar atrás de mí, sus pasos son silenciosos aún para mi oído.

"Estas al tanto de tus ordenes soldado" dice la figura alta, sin embargo no es una pregunta es una declaración.

"Si Amo" contesta una voz detrás de mí, la cual no reconozco, pero la seguridad de su voz genera sentimientos encontrados, miedo porque estoy segura que no voy a soportar más dolor y tal vez esperanza, en este momento morir parece una mejor opción.

"Solo una pregunta Amo, ¿porque yo?" su voz ya no tiene la misma seguridad, sino todo lo contrario suena un poco temerosa.

"Tus fortaleza y sus debilidades hacen que seas el más adecuado para este trabajo" la voz de la figura que está enfrente suena un poco molesta, excelente.

El dolor de mi cuerpo regresa, parece que me están encajando cuchillos en mi cuerpo, y mis extremidades y cabeza se sienten como si me estuvieran quemando. Comienzo a gritar y mi cuerpo se convulsiona de dolor, las dos figuras que me están sosteniendo no me pueden controlar y mi cuerpo cae en el concreto, mi cabeza golpeándose fuertemente al hacer contacto con el piso, lo único que deseo en este momento es que la muerte llegue rápidamente y sigilosamente.

"Querida Jane, por favor detente, ya tuviste tu oportunidad y no la queremos matar…...aún" Apenas y soy capaz de registrar las palabras de la figura de enfrente. El dolor empieza a cesar, pero de forma lenta.

La figura alta se dirige nuevamente al que se encuentra detrás de mí.

"Instrúyela en lo básico de lo que significa ser uno de nosotros y nunca reveles quien o que es ella. Piensa en ella como una recién transformada" su voz es clara y severa, no hay lugar a ninguna duda "Sabremos si no obedeces e imagina que tipo de castigo te aguarda si no lo haces" su cabeza voltea hacia abajo indicando un castigo similar al cual estoy siendo sometida.

La figura alta se acerca, sus pasos dudosos, después de tres se detiene y se agacha, finalmente mostrando su rostro; sus ojos observándome reflejando un conflicto interior, analizando pros y contras de mi situación, dudando. Déjame ayudarte con la decisión, mátame y libérame de este dolor. Trato de comunicar con mis ojos. Su cabeza se levanta, la decisión ha sido tomada. Se acerca y susurra en mis oídos, tan silenciosamente que el resto no puede escucharlo.

"Recuerda, si es que puedes, tu misma te generaste esto, es una lástima que no quieras ser parte de nuestros planes, hubieras sido un excelente elemento en la guardia, pero como siempre, eres terca como una mula. Esperemos que esto cambie en unos años" trato de levantar mis manos, sé que esto me va a ayudar, inmediatamente el dolor regresa de forma inesperada y fuerte, mi cuerpo se convulsiona y luego se detiene.

La figura se levanta, gira y regresa a su posición inicial de forma tranquila "Alec, Jane, ya saben que necesitan hacer" y comienza a caminar atreves de un túnel, desapareciendo de mi vista, dejándome con tres guardias y los dos monstruitos.

Me giro sobre mi espalda y desde mi posición actual puedo ver una figura alta de donde provenía la voz, posiblemente más alta que la que se acaba de retirar. Su rostro ni siquiera me voltea a ver, sigue fija al frente, es un soldado, sus órdenes han sido dadas y las va a seguir a toda costa.

El soldado da un paso atrás y las dos figuras infantiles están en frente de mí. Una neblina se empieza a acercar, comienza a estar a mí alrededor, mis sentidos se comienzan a debilitar hasta el punto en donde ya no hay más luz, el hedor del alcantarillado desaparece, comienzo a gritar, pero no sale sonido de mi boca o al menos no soy capaz de escucharlo, ya no puedo sentir nada.

Después de un rato comienzo a recuperar mi vista, la obscuridad no tan intensa como lo era antes, el olor del alcantarillado ya no es tan fuerte y ahora existe un nuevo aroma que se mezcla con ella, ese nuevo aroma es del soldado.

Mi cuerpo esta adolorido pero soportable comparado con el dolor que siento en mis muñecas. El soldado se agacha y recoge mi pequeño cuerpo, finalmente puedo ver sus ojos rojos, los cuales están viendo los míos y no parecen poder dejar de verme, algo dentro de él cambio. Lo más extraño es que yo no puedo dejar de ver sus ojos tampoco, pero el dolor en mi cuerpo y cabeza sigue latente.

Comienza a moverse a través delos túneles, el dolor comienza a reducir, excepto en mis muñecas.

Hay un fuerte llamado en mi cabeza, pero con cada paso que el soldado da se reduce; presiento que estamos moviéndonos en la dirección incorrecta, deberíamos de ir en donde el llamado es más fuerte. Trato de hablar pero me siento muy débil, en lugar de eso trato de apuntar a la dirección correcta, ahí es cuando noto que algo está mal… muy mal, veo mi brazo y me doy cuenta que después de mis muñecas no hay nada más. Esos monstruos se llevaron mis manos.

La última cosa que recuerdo es los ojos del soldado y dar un grito que no es de dolor, si no de desesperación y en ese momento entro en shock.

Notas de Autor:

Muchas gracias a Rosaliewolfvamp por ser mi Beta en este documento.

Espero les guste y agradezco sus comentarios :)


	2. Capítulo 2.- Esperar lo inesperado.

Capítulo 2.- Esperar lo inesperado.

Relatado desde el punto de vista del soldado

Desde el momento en que me entregaron a la prisionera decidí que nos volveríamos nómadas, de esta forma sería más sencillo mantener un perfil bajo y de escondernos de cualquier vampiro que pudiera conocerla o conozca algo de ella. No que yo conozca personalmente esa información, únicamente los rumores que pude escuchar en ese pequeño período que estuve en Volterra después de mi última misión, los cuales son difíciles de creer.

Diez años han pasado, para un humano es un largo tiempo, para nosotros los vampiros es solo un suspiro de nuestra larga existencia. Pensé que cortar cualquier atadura con nuestro mundo era imposible, pero el estar con ella lo ha hecho soportable, lo cual no significa que ha sido sencillo, considerando que no ha despertado desde ese día.

Me he asegurado durante este tiempo de que su piel reciba luz y que el polvo no se petrifique en ella, he visto el efecto que ha tenido en los vampiros, específicamente los Volturi y no es algo que quiera para ella.

La parte más difícil a la que me he tenido que enfrentar ha sido su alimentación. Esperaba que su propio instinto una vez que se volviera insoportable la hiciera despertar, pero no fue el caso, así que comencé a traer humanos, mujeres que me ayudaran a vestirla y bañarla, pero nada ella continuaba en ese estado de inconsciencia.

Finalmente comencé a preocuparme cuando una mujer accidentalmente se cortó en el dedo y ella no reacciono, desafortunadamente para la víctima, yo sí.

¿Cómo es posible que no reaccionara? Fui a lo extremo después de ese caso, vagando en zonas de guerra a ver si el olor a sangre la haría entrar en razón….pero nada, la bella durmiente no despertó.

Casi paso un año y ella no se alimentaba, en ese momento yo ya estaba al borde de la desesperación. Sabía que un vampiro no moriría de inanición…. O al menos no que yo me haya enterado. ¿Acaso ella sería la primera en lograrlo?

Estaba considerando la idea de regresar a Volterra y preguntarle al Amo que estaba mal con ella. Pero eso significaría darme por vencido y fallar en la misión, nada bueno iba a salir de eso.

Finalmente vi la luz al final del túnel cuando en uno de nuestros viaje nos cruzamos con un ciervo herido, tan pronto su aroma nos llegó note una diferencia en su respiración la cual comenzó a acelerarse y se tensó su postura; un cambio diferente al que ya me había acostumbrado. Conforme nos acercábamos al animal más rígida ella se ponía.

El animal estaba muy débil, no fue capaz de poner ningún tipo de resistencia cuando lo cargue y se lo lleve a ella. Tan pronto su cuello estaba cerca de su boca comenzó a alimentarse de él. ¡EUREKA! Sin embargo mi felicidad se vino en pedazos cuando me di cuenta de que ella no se despertó, pero al menos me quedo el consuelo de saber cómo alimentarla.

"¿Señor?" una voz interrumpe mis pensamientos y me regresa al presente "¿Sr. Harper?"

"Una disculpa, me perdí en mis pensamientos" veo a la humana que está atendiendo la recepción del burdel en donde me encuentro.

"Nos estábamos preguntando ¿qué le sucedió a ella exactamente?" escucho preocupación en su voz. Nuevamente relatare la historia que he contado en los últimos cinco años.

"Así la encontré en el bosque, sola y sin manos" parece sorprendida, pero es algo relativamente creíble, en especial siendo invierno, además evita tener que explicar la falta de manos "Corrí lo más rápido que pude, no quería que muriera"

"Llevarla al médico hubiera sido una mejor idea" la típica respuesta.

"No soy de esta ciudad, por lo que no sé dónde está el médico. Pero de donde yo vengo es conocimiento general que lo antes que se pueda calentar, las probabilidades de que vivan son mayores. Que mejor que un baño caliente, ¿correcto?" hipotermia una causa común en invierno, hasta donde tengo que llegar para que se pueda bañar sin que sospechen de su piel helada.

"Tuvo mucha suerte de que la encontrara usted" sus ojos finalmente muestran amabilidad "desafortunadamente Edna me acaba de decir que no ha despertado"

"¿Edna?" sonríe al escuchar mi voz.

"Bueno en realidad su hijo fue el que me trajo la actualización de su estado" ella señala abajo y puedo ver a un niño de 5 años que se está escondiendo entre sus faldas, una mirada dudosa en sus ojos. "Podemos pedirle a Jonas que vaya por el médico, ¿correcto Jonas?" el niño parece emocionado de esta nueva tarea, pero yo no, puedo engañar fácilmente a unas mujeres con poco de conocimiento médico, pero no a un médico.

"Está muy frío afuera, no me gustaría que Jonas se enfermara" mi respuesta la toma por sorpresa "Una vez que ella se haya calentado yo mismo la llevare. Agradecería si me pueden indicar el camino correcto" le sonrió y veo como ella empieza a ruborizarse.

No exageres, acabo de alimentarme pero el acelere de su corazón está haciendo perder mi autocontrol.

"Yo podría ir y me puede pagar más tarde" su corazón no disminuye el ritmo, sino todo lo contrario, ¡Oh no! Es hora de cambiar de tema.

"Mis recursos son limitados y al igual que Edna, supongo que el Doctor va a esperar paga" su rostro no cambia.

"Siempre me puedes pagar de otra forma" un grito la interrumpe, mi cabeza automáticamente voltea de dónde provino el grito. Un fuerte golpe los sigue y a los pocos segundos unos pasos.

"¡Ruby!" reconozco la voz de Edna, que es la que está gritando y al parecer Ruby es el nombre de la mujer con la que estaba teniendo la conversación considerando que comienza a correr al segundo piso. La sigo a una velocidad humanamente posible. Mi mente sin embargo está teniendo problemas procesando lo que creo que está sucediendo.

"Despertó" la cara de Edna está llena de terror "y ella…ella…ella", no espero a que Edna termine, corro hacia el cuarto donde vi que Edna la llevó cuando llegamos. Empujo la puerta y encuentro resistencia al querer abrirla, nada que un poco de mi fuerza de vampiro no pueda manejar.

Tan pronto como abro la puerta me doy cuenta que la resistencia se debía a que una cómoda estaba bloqueando la puerta.

Empujo con un poco más fuerza moviendo la cómoda del camino y puedo ver el cuarto, el cual es pequeño y horrible, pero que estaba esperando…. Estoy en un burdel. Hay una cama sin hacer en una esquina del cuarto, del otro lado una pequeña bañera cerca de la chimenea, abajo de ella un charco de agua. Entre la cama y la bañera existe una pequeña ventana, opuesta en donde me encuentro.

Me aventuro adentro quedándome cerca de la puerta, volteo a mi derecha y hay un espejo colgando de la pared, a mi izquierda está la cómoda bloqueando mi vista. Camino cautelosamente hacia adelante y ahí es donde la veo.

Su espalda esta hacia mí y al parecer no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia. Tiene un camisón puesto el cual esta empapado en diferentes áreas dejando poco a la imaginación de lo que hay abajo de él y su cabello escurriendo no ayudando a que se seque. Al parecer ella está teniendo un tipo de guerra con otra pieza de ropa, moviéndose velozmente para un humano.

Había imaginado un sin fin de veces este momento; ella estaría en un hermoso cuarto recostada en una cama, o para ser un poco más realista en el bosque. Sus ojos se abrirían revelando ese extraño color ámbar que tienen; se moverían de un lado al otro, su mente buscando una explicación lógica de donde está. Ella después se sentaría apreciando el cuarto o bosque sin poder reconocer nada.

Yo estaría a su lado como un caballero en armadura rescatándola del tormento en el cual su mente debe de estar, explicándole de forma calmada y de la mejor manera que es ella y cuáles son las reglas de nuestra especie. Le daría un poco de tiempo para pensar y procesar la información que le dije, ella lo aceptaría sin un cuestionamiento mayor y continuaríamos viviendo así hasta que el Amo decida llamarnos a Volterra.

Era obvio que ese hermoso panorama que mi mente había creado ya NO iba a suceder, considerando nuestra situación actual. Sin embargo, tengo que continuar acorde al plan. Doy un paso al frente y cierro la puerta detrás de mí, tratando de buscar el valor y las palabras correctas para presentarme.

"Hmm." Hago un pequeño ruido para que este consciente de mi presencia en el cuarto.

Ella se detiene y observo su espalda enderezarse, lentamente se voltea, la pieza de ropa con la que se estaba peleando cerca de su pecho. Finalmente puedo ver su cara, sus ojos dorados viendo los míos; cualquier pensamiento acerca de cómo me iba a presentar completamente olvidado y reemplazado por su hermosa cara y el reconocimiento en sus ojos. Me quedo congelado mientras ella me observa.

"Uhmm…Yo…" las palabras no son capaces de tomar forma en mi boca.

Su cara cambia de reconocimiento a coraje en un segundo.

"¡SALTE DE AQUI!" considerando el sentimiento entumecido en el cual se encuentra mi mente, su grito me toma por sorpresa. Rápidamente me doy la vuelta y salgo del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Edna y Ruby afuera del cuarto viéndome.

"Creo que no va a haber necesidad de un médico ahora" Finalmente soy capaz de decir algo relativamente coherente.

Ambas están a punto de reírse sin embargo no lo hacen.

"Quiere que entremos y le ayudemos a vestirse" Edna se ofrece de forma generosa.

Estoy a punto de acceder, pero pensándolo bien no es una buena idea. Ella no sabe que es, por lo tanto se va a comportar como un vampiro, moviéndose de forma rápida, olvidándose de respirar. Acaso no acabo de presenciar lo rápido que se estaba moviendo mientras se peleaba por vestirse.

"Este….no gracias. Yo me encargo de eso" Edna y Ruby se voltean a ver, y la mirada que comparten no me hace sentir nada bien, pero no tengo muchas opciones.

"Debe de estar en shock. Tratare de explicarle donde la encontré, no sé cómo va a reaccionar" considerando como van las cosas hasta el momento, esa imagen que tenía en mi mente suena más como un cuento de hada "por lo tanto, puede que haya algunos gritos…."

"No necesitas explicarnos nada a nosotros" Ruby da un paso hacia adelante "la discreción es un punto importante en nuestro trabajo"

¿Qué? Probablemente piensan lo peor de mí.

Ambas caminan por el pasillo desapareciendo de mi vista cuando llegan a las escaleras, pero mi oído es capaz de escuchar las carcajadas que se estaban guardando en mi presencia. Estoy tentado de seguirlas y tratar de mejorar mi imagen, pero el ruido que escucho del cuarto me hacen darme cuenta que mis prioridades han cambiado, ella ya no está en un estado de inconsciencia y el ruido proveniente del cuarto no puede ser otra cosa que ella abriendo la ventana.

Corro hacia adentro, empujando no sé qué pieza de mueble utilizó esta vez para bloquear la puerta y llego a tiempo para jalarla de regreso al cuarto. Obviamente ella no está muy contenta al respecto.

"¡METETE!" la jalo de regreso pero pone resistencia….o al menos eso intenta.

"¡SUELTAME!" su voz gritando a todo volumen. Trata de agarrarse del marco de la ventana pero no puede considerando la falta de manos.

"No puedes salir a la luz del sol" la agarro y la pongo en la cama que está a lado de la ventana y rápidamente la cierro.

Cuando volteo, ella ya no está en la cama y ahora está corriendo hacia la puerta. Alcanzo la puerta antes de que ella este a medio camino.

Se detiene cuando me ve, su cara sorprendida pero no en shock.

"¡Eres rápido!" retrocede, sus ojos nunca abandonando mi cara.

Si quiere establecer lo obvio….

"Y tú eres muy lenta" camino hacia ella haciéndola retroceder hasta que choca con la cama.

"¡Déjame ir!" su voz llena de coraje, pero al menos ya no está gritando.

"No" la veo hacia abajo, manteniendo su mirada.

"¿Acaso soy tu prisionera?" finalmente detiene el juego de miradas y se sienta en la cama.

Definitivamente estamos iniciando con el pie equivocado, si le digo que si lo es, las cosas se van a complicar más de lo que ya están. No le quiero mentir, pero no le quiero decir la verdad, por lo tanto guardo silencio.

"¿Qué me has hecho?" levanta las mangas del vestido que finalmente se pudo poner mientras yo estaba afuera con Ruby y Edna, revelando el punto de falta de manos.

"Yo no te hice nada" le respondo fríamente.

"¿Entonces quien lo hizo?" baja sus brazos dejando que las mangas cubran esa parte faltante de su cuerpo.

Nuevamente guardo silencio. Ella se queda callada sin moverse.

Comienzo a mover los muebles de regreso como ella los había acomodado antes de que entrara, asegurándome que nadie pueda entrar, pero principalmente que ella no pueda salir.

Cuando volteo ella se encuentra frente al espejo viendo su imagen. Esta ahí congelada, analizándose. Me acerco y me detengo unos cuantos metros atrás de ella. Su pequeña figura apenas cubre tres cuartos del espejo. Siempre calcule su altura alrededor de 1.50 metros, lo cual es pequeño comparado a mi 1.90 metros. Su largo cabello alcanzando su espalda baja, con unas cuantas ondulaciones al final.

Comienzo a estudiar su cara una vez más, como lo he hecho cientos de veces durante esas interminables horas. La tengo memorizada, sus largas y pobladas pestañas que definen sus ojos almendrados, sus delgadas y oscuras cejas enmarcando junto con sus altas mejillas sus ojos. Su recta y delicada nariz que termina con la punta hacia arriba. Pero lo que me encanta es la forma de sus labios, su inferior más grueso que el superior. Existían veces en donde estaba tentado a besarla, con la esperanza de que despertara, pero conteniéndome.

Basta William, no debería de estar pensando así. Hay que ser realistas, cierro mis ojos tratando de borrar la imagen de su rostro y retomar mi conciencia.

Abro mis ojos pero me toma por sorpresa el ver su imagen sonriendo, eso es algo que jamás la había visto hacer en los últimos diez años, su rostro siempre congelado, nunca cambiando. Si pensaba que era hermosa cuando era una estatua, estaba equivocado, ESTO es lo que la verdadera belleza es.

"¿Qué soy?" el hechizo en el que estaba finalmente se rompe.

"¿No lo sabes?" es mejor verificar que tanto sabe de ella.

Su expresión es dudosa.

"Sé que no soy humana" su voz es certera "y tú tampoco"

Al menos estamos a medio camino

"Somos vampiros" espero una reacción de shock, pero se queda callada estudiando nuevamente su reflejo. Finalmente algo que parcialmente visualice, así que la siguiente pregunta sería con referencia a nuestra dieta.

"¿¡Qué traigo puesto?!"El tono de su voz rompe mi concentración, nuevamente me toma por sorpresa. Su cara demostrando horror…. ¿cómo puede ser que este más preocupada por lo que trae puesto que lo que nuestra dieta es?...me encuentro momentáneamente sin palabras.

"Estas usando un hábito" veo el vestido que llega hasta sus pies, su color beige no le ayuda al tono de su cara. Alrededor de su pequeña cintura tiene un lazo el cual no está amarrado correctamente, sin embargo la cruz que esta bordada en su pecho debería de haber sido suficiente para indicar que es lo que está usando, sin mencionar la gran ironía que representa, considerando que es una vampira.

"¿MATASTE A UNA MONJA?" se voltea a verme, sus ojos llenos de furia y su voz ocho octavas más agudas que su última frase.

Al parecer puso uno y uno y conoce cuales son nuestros hábitos alimenticios, esto puede que sea más sencillo de lo que esperaba.

"No" estoy consciente de que me alimento de sangre humana, pero tengo mi límite en niños y personas religiosas.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo?" mueve su brazo de arriba abajo señalando el Hábito.

"Es una caridad. Las monjas fueron muy amables en regalarme uno cuando vieron los harapos que estabas usando" al parecer esto no la tiene muy contenta, pero su enfoque ahora cambia de su vestuario y comienza a analizar el cuarto.

"¿Dónde estamos?" su cabeza se mueve de un lado al otro y su cara está llena de horror.

¡Perfecto! Como las cosas están saliendo tan bien, vamos mejorándolas.

"Estamos con humanos que me estaban ayudando a bañarte" mantengo mi tono de voz calmado.

"La mujer humana no parecía una monja, todo lo contrario parecía una put…"

"¡Lenguaje!" interrumpo su frase antes de que la termine, con tanto grito no se cuanta atención estén poniendo afuera o que estén escuchando especialmente después del grito de "mataste a una monja" lo último que quiero es que nos corran del cuarto, considerando que aún hay sol afuera, tuvimos suficiente suerte cuando llegamos que estaba nublado, pero el cielo ya se despejo.

"¡Ah-ha! Entonces si es una"

"Desde mi punto de vista son mujeres que no tuvieron ninguna opción y que están haciendo lo posible para mantener a su familia" le contesto manteniendo mi tono de voz silencioso"Y nos estaban ayudando"

Observo el efecto que mis palabras tienen en ella, remordimiento.

"Necesito irme" se da la vuelta y se detiene viendo la ventana y luego a la puerta. Yo me preparo para ver qué salida va a tomar y la pueda detener….nuevamente. "Soy una dama respetable y no me pueden ver en un lugar así"

Nuevamente, me quedo sin palabras.

"No vamos a ir a ningún lado hasta que se meta el sol" me voltea a ver y parece no entenderme. Camino hacia la ventana y pongo mi mano en donde un rayo de sol le pega directamente, inmediatamente se observa el efecto que el sol tiene en mi piel, como si existieran miles de pequeños diamantes en él.

Se queda callada procesando la información, se acerca y pone su brazo en el sol también, puedo ver la tristeza en sus ojos cuando observa el mismo efecto, pero no dice nada.

"No me importa" se da la vuelta rápidamente y corre hacia la puerta, la alcanzo antes de que llegue a la cómoda, es casi gracioso como no necesito intentar para ganarle.

"Déjame aclarar una cosa, Hermana" me aseguro de poner el tono más sarcástico que puedo en la última palabra, viendo como no le agrado del todo su vestimenta; me reclino en la cómoda bloqueando la puerta "En nuestro mundo existe una regla que tenemos que asegurar en cumplir"

Su mirada me deja claro que no está contenta de que llegue antes que ella, pero la ignoro y continúo con la lección.

"El secreto de nuestra existencia es nuestro principal objetivo. Basado en eso tenemos que asegurarnos de cumplir lo siguiente:

Cuando cacemos deben de pasar por desapercibido y que las víctimas de preferencia no vayan a ser extrañadas, los restos deben de ser desechos de tal forma que los humanos no sospechen" memorice las reglas cuando mi creadora me las explicó, lo último que quería es estar en problemas con el Amo.

"No se crearan niños inmortales" continuo mi explicación que he practicado en mi mente varias veces; me salto la regla de no cazar en Volterra considerando que no planeo estar ahí cerca, hasta que el Amo nos mande a llamar.

"¡Ughh!Me voy" me ignora, se da la vuelta y esta vez corre hacia la ventana. Corro tras ella, pero me detengo cuando me doy cuenta que está batallando para quitar el seguro de la ventana, por lo que continuo.

"La interacción entre vampiros y humanos debe de pasar desapercibido y si un humano conoce de nuestra existencia, el vampiro debe de matar al humano o convertirlo en uno de nosotros, en caso de que suceda lo segundo, el vampiro es responsable de enseñarle estas reglas"

Finalmente logra abrir el seguro de la ventana y comienza a salir por ella, la alcanzo justo a tiempo, la cargo y la llevo al lado opuesto del cuarto, mientras continuo con la lección.

"No debemos de atraer atención hacia nosotros y los vampiros no deben de salir a la luz del sol" pongo mucho énfasis en esta última parte. Me doy la vuelta y cierro la ventana nuevamente.

Estoy a punto de comentarle de los Niños de la Luna, pero ya movió la cómoda fuera de lugar y está por abrir la puerta. Salto al otro lado del cuarto y aterrizo justo antes de que la abra.

"El creador es responsable del comportamiento del recién transformado y de enseñarle las reglas antes de dejarlo solo. Si se deja a un recién transformado que cace de forma libre y sin cuidado el castigo que es la pena de muerte, la cual será aplicada tanto al recién creado como a su creador" su mirada es de puro odio.

"¿Eres tú mi creador?" me interrumpe.

"No" le regreso su mirada de odio.

"Que mal, hubiera podido utilizar ese último a mi favor" se retira al centro del cuarto y nuevamente regreso la cómoda para que bloquee la puerta.

"Si YO fuera TU creador y hubieras roto las reglas, los dos pagaríamos las consecuencias" me recline en la cómoda bloqueando una vez más su salida  
Se da la vuelta no dándole importancia a lo que acabo de decirle y se sienta en la cama.

"¿Algún otro punto importante de lo que debería de estar informada?" finalmente me pone algo de atención.

"Proporcionar información falsa, también es castigado con la pena de muerte" finalice mi discurso, pero no estoy muy seguro si cubrí todas las reglas, o si ella estaba poniendo atención.

"¿Me podrías mostrar el libro de reglas en donde se mencionan?" Levanta una ceja mientras lo dice.

"No existe ningún libro, simplemente el hecho de tenerlo escrito sería un gran riesgo si la información cae en las manos equivocadas, lo cual evitaría que nuestra existencia siguiera siendo secreta, esa es la razón por la cual la información se pasa de boca en boca, de vampiro a vampiro" cruzó los brazos mientras ella procesa la información.

"Perfectamente podrías estar inventándolas" ella cruzo sus brazos imitando mi postura.

"Si gustas puedes ir afuera" en cuanto termino la frase ella se levanta de la cama "pero ten en mente que cualquier testigo que te vea a la luz del sol me voy a ver forzado a matar" juzgando por su cara no parece creerme.

"No me mientas. Odio que me mientan" su cara es seria.

"No te estoy mintiendo" me le quedo viendo a los ojos para que sepa que estoy siendo sincero "¿Cómo sabes que no te gusta que te mientan?" lo que he visto hasta el momento, no parece recordar nada de ella.

"Simplemente lo sé" ella voltea a ver sus brazos y se detiene en donde sus manos deberían de estar, se queda callada y su cara está llena de tristeza. Me acerco a la cama y me agacho para poder verla directo a los ojos.

"Nuestro mundo no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera. Las reglas están ahí por una razón, si fallamos en cumplir cualquiera de ellas, significa pena de muerte" estoy a punto de agregar que lo último que quiero es que ella muera, pero me quedo callado y continuo " Considerando tu situación vas a necesitar ayuda y que alguien te proteja…"

"Yo me puedo proteger sola" me voltea a ver y me mira directamente a los ojos.

"Desafortunadamente para ti, Hermana, no eres ni rápida ni fuerte" mi voz es gentil, lo último que quiero es que piense que me estoy burlando de ella "En el mundo hay algunos que no son completamente buenos y podrían tratar de aprovecharse de ti"

"Tú podrías ser uno de ellos" deja de verme y se enfoca en la ventana. Tomo mis precauciones en caso de que necesite bloquearla una vez más.

"Estoy aquí para protegerte y ayudarte" deja de ver a la ventana y su vista se fija en mí.

"¿Y que buscas a cambio?"

"Únicamente tu compañía. Uno se puede sentir muy solo después de un rato" gira sus ojos, pero puedo ver una expresión entretenida en su cara.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" me doy cuenta de que ya casi es noche y somos libres de regresar al bosque. Ya hemos traído suficiente atención, considerando cuanto tiempo llevamos encerrados en el cuarto, el ruido que hemos hecho, sin mencionar un hombre saliendo con una monja de un burdel es suficiente escándalo para alimentar los chismes del pueblo.

"No me he sentido solo en ningún momento en los últimos diez años" me muevo hacia la puerta y regreso la cómoda a su lugar original.

"¿Diez años?" se para de la cama y se me queda viendo sorprendida.

"Ese es el tiempo que llevamos juntos" la volteo a ver y observo su reacción de sorpresa de lo que le acabo de decir. Me pregunto cómo va a reaccionar una vez que le diga que estamos en el nuevo continente.

"Tienes un acento Inglés" camina y se detiene a mi lado.

"Soy Ingles. Tú también tienes un acento, pero no logro identificar de donde es"

"No lo sé" su voz está llena de frustración.

Trato de ponerme en sus zapatos mientras abro la puerta, Me imagino posiblemente una pequeña fracción de lo que está sintiendo, despertándose en un cuarto, con un completo extraño, no sabiendo en donde esta o quien es, y para empeorar las cosas sin manos. Comienzo a sentir tristeza por esta hermosa criatura….hasta que la veo salir corriendo a toda velocidad del cuarto.

"Demonios" la alcanzo y la tomo del brazo antes de que alcance las escaleras deteniéndola "recuerda lo que te dije respecto a las reglas"

Veo como su espalda se pone rígida, una señal clara de que me escucho. Bajamos las escaleras e ignoro las miradas curiosas del grupo de personas que se han reunido en la recepción del burdel, el cual es un grupo grande, considerando que ya casi llega la noche. Voy al área de recepción en donde Ruby esta y le pago la cantidad acordada, junto con un extra por su silencio.

"Una disculpa por los inconvenientes" pongo el dinero sobre la mesa y sonríe al ver la cantidad.

"Durante mis años he visto muchas cosas raras suceder" su respuesta me pone nervioso y mi sonrisa se congela en mi cara. No quiero matar a Ruby pero si sospecha algo, no hay más opción, las reglas son las reglas…. "Esta no es una de ellas" su respuesta me tranquiliza y comienzo a respirar de nuevo.

Me doy la vuelta y la veo parada en medio del área de recepción. Su cara y postura indican que no está cómoda, rápidamente veo el resto de la recepción y muchos de los humanos la están viendo, algunos de ellos con remordimiento en sus ojos, otros su mirada está llena de lujuria.

Empiezo a experimentar un nuevo sentimiento en la base de mi estómago, algo que jamás recuerdo haber sentido, una furia que no esperaba, me contengo de golpear a algunos de los humanos por verla de esa forma.

"Buenas noches, Hermana" uno de los humanos se le acerca, ella me voltea a ver con duda de que debería de hacer.

"Ella está conmigo" me le acercó y me interpongo entre ella y el humano.

"Únicamente le quería decir mis pecados….en privado" trata de darme la vuelta pero lo detengo tomándolo de su brazo.

"ELLA ESTA CONMIGO" la altura del humano y la mía son similares, me voltea a ver y en cuanto ve mi cara comienza a retirarse.

"Ayúdame" escucho su voz y mis sentidos se ponen alerta, cuando la volteo a ver no veo a ningún otro humano acercándosele lo cual me molesta, ¿acaso no me entendió lo que le dije en las escaleras? ¿Cree que esto es un juego?

Veo a la multitud y sus miradas son confusas. Le doy una mirada de advertencia.

"Ayúdame Señor" se pone de rodilla y junta sus brazos "Eres piadoso y te pido tu perdón por mi falta de juicio. Te quiero agradecer por detenerme de hacer el peor error de mi vida. Eres sabio como eres amable. Por favor cuida a estas hermosas mujeres, que me ofrecieron asilo en el momento cuando lo necesitaba. Amen" voltea a ver a Ruby, sigo su mirada, al parecer Ruby no está contenta por lo que está haciendo, rezar en un burdel es malo para el negocio.

"Hermana Magdalena" le digo el primer nombre que se me ocurre "debemos de regresar al convento"

Se queda de rodillas un rato más y termina hacienda la señal de la cruz. Cuando voltea a verme su mirada es divertida….lo va a pagar caro.

Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta.

"Un momento" la voz proviene de Edna, ¿ahora qué?..."Por favor le puedes dar tu bendición a Jonas" excelente la monja falsa va a bendecir al pobre niño.

"Sería un placer" la volteo a ver y tiene una sonrisa en la cara.

El pequeño Jonas sale de debajo de una mesa y corre hacia donde está la Hermana Magdalena, justo antes de alcanzarla se tropieza con una madera del suelo y cae en sus rodillas raspándolas.

El aroma de sangre hace que mis sentidos se pongan como locos, sostengo mi respiración y lentamente comienzo a dirigirme hacia la puerta, pero no me puedo ir, no sin ella.

"Amigo" su voz me hace controlar parcialmente mis sentimientos "sal, prometo acompañarte afuera" su mirada es alerta. Ella se dirige al niño y lo ayuda a levantarse.

"¿Estás bien Jonas?" lo mira amigablemente, el pequeño está a punto del llanto, pero cuando la ve sonreír únicamente se muerde el labio inferior y asienta con la cabeza. "Que pequeño tan valiente" voltea a ver a Edna que ya está al lado de su hijo "Tienes suerte de tener a una mamá que te ama"

No lo soporto más, salgo y me alejo lo más que puedo sin perder vista la puerta del burdel. Espero a que comiencen los gritos de adentro, pero nada. Al poco tiempo sale, huele el aire y camina hacia donde me encuentro.

"Lo prometido es deuda, aquí estoy" no está feliz de tener que estar a mi lado.

"Los mataste a todos" mi mente comienza a analizar en donde puedo conseguir un tanque de aceite, para prenderle fuego al burdel y desaparecer los cuerpos.

"Claro que no. ¿Por qué lo haría?" mi comentario no la tiene feliz.

"No podemos dejar evidencia. Hay muchos testigos"

Su mirada es dudosa.

"¿De qué estás hablando? El niño se raspo la rodilla, no creo que haya necesidad de matarlos por eso" volteo a ver el burdel y escucho risas proviniendo de ahí.

"¿No mataste al niño?"

Su mirada es de horror "¡Por supuesto que No!"

Mi mente salta a la siguiente conclusión. "Hermana, no podemos crear niños inmortales, va en contra de las reglas" su cara me indica que no entiende lo que le estoy diciendo.

Me regreso al burdel, nuestra protección es prioridad antes que un niño. No me gusta lo que necesito hacer, pero alguien lo tiene que hacer.

Edna sale del burdel ignorándome por complete y corre hacia donde esta ella.

"Tome, se va a resfriar" le pone un cobertor encima, escucho a alguien salir y cuando volteo es Jonas, esperando a su madre a que regrese. Mi mente no es capaz de procesar verlo vivo sin que este gritando por el fuego que su cuerpo está sintiendo, de hecho me está saludando con la mano. Le regreso el saludo y contengo la respiración.

"No gracias Edna" trata de regresar la cobija, pero Edna no la deja, de hecho la abraza.

"Muchas gracias por rezar por nosotros" se retira y regresa al burdel, deteniéndose en donde yo estoy.

"Muchas gracias por traernos a la Hermana Magdalena" me sonríe y entra al burdel, Jonas siguiéndola.

Regreso a donde ella esta, todavía sin creer lo que acabo de presenciar

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

Encoge sus hombros y no le da importancia. Sigo sin entender, antes de traerla yo me alimente y aún me fue difícil control mi instinto en el momento en que olí la sangre. Ella lleva tres días sin alimentarse, con sangre animal y aun así se quedó, ayudo al niño y lo dejo vivir. Un hecho imposible desde mi punto de vista.

Camino dirigiéndome hacia el bosque, ella siguiéndome.

Los dos nos mantenemos en silencio. En mi mente estoy repasando cada momento que sucedió desde que despertó, nada de lo que había esperado sucedió; esto no significa que mi teoría sea incorrecta, es bueno visualizar posibles resultados. Mi error fue que no planee para algo realista, sino para un sueño, lo cual significa que tengo que visualizar siempre el peor resultado de cualquier situación.

Teniendo eso en mente, necesito destrozar cualquier esperanza que haya tenido de que esta hermosa creatura sienta una fracción de lo que yo siento por ella. Necesito planear para algo realista, soy un soldado y ella es mi prisionera, nada bueno va a salir de esto.

No sé cuánto tiempo vamos a estar juntos, hasta el momento han pasado diez años y el Amo no nos ha buscado, esto podría tomar más tiempo de lo esperado. Tratándola como una prisionera no va a hacer mi trabajo fácil, tratándola como una amiga podría hacerlo más sencillo.

"Me llamo William" rompo el silencio.

Me voltea a ver y me sonríe, pero se queda callada.

"¿Tienes un nombre o te continúo llamando Hermana Magdalena?" esto la hace reír, su risa me hace sonreír.

"Mi nombre es…" se queda pensativa unos segundos "Maya".

"Mucho gusto en conocerte Maya" le regreso la sonrisa y por un breve momento noto que sus ojos brillan y su sonrisa se hace más grande.

"Mucho gusto en conocerte William" me sorprendo al escuchar mi nombre por primera vez, una felicidad inesperada "Buena suerte atrapándome" y comienza a correr perdiéndose entre los árboles del bosque.

¡Por un demonio! Esta no va a ser una misión fácil no importa si es mi amiga o mi prisionera.

Notas de Autor:

Muchas gracias a mi super Beta Rosaliewolf vamp por ayudarme con este capítulo :)

 

Se agradecen sus comentarios, espero y les guste este capítulo...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended


	3. Capítulo 3.- Ley y Mito

Capítulo 3.- Ley y Mito

Contado desde el punto de vista de Maya

Llevamos veinte años juntos, de los cuales únicamente recuerdo los últimos diez, al parecer estaba catatónica o eso es lo que William me ha dicho.

Constantemente nos mudamos y es raro que nos quedemos en un lugar, al menos que surja una oportunidad, como una casa abandonada y nos quedamos ahí una semana. En esta ocasión nos hemos quedado un mes completo, pero convencer a William esas últimas dos semanas no ha sido cosa fácil. La locación en donde se encuentra la casa ha ayudado, está lo suficientemente cerca del pueblo para que William pueda cazar y lo suficientemente lejos para no atraer demasiada atención a nosotros.

El invierno en Montana también ha ayudado a que nosotros pasemos más tiempo afuera y las personas estén en sus casas.

Hemos mantenido un perfil bajo, casi no hemos ido al pueblo, pero William estaba sediento y necesitaba cazar. En realidad verlo cazar no es algo que disfruto hacer, pero como siempre, necesito acompañarlo, no es algo que quiera hacer, pero no tengo mucha opción, la arrastrada siempre funciona.

Trato de distraerme con lo que puede mientras William se alimenta, pero es difícil en especial sabiendo que es lo que esta hacienda. Sin embargo esta vez algo me llamó la atención. William se estaba alimentando y yo lo estaba esperando en la calle principal. Cruzando la calle de donde me encontraba en medio del pueblo hay una casa con una gran ventana en la fachada. Del otro lado hay un hombre sentado en un sillón, leyendo un libro el cual tiene su completa y total atención, aún con los perros ladrando dentro de la casa. Estoy tan distraída con el humano que no me doy cuenta que estoy cruzando la calle, acercándome hasta la casa, hasta que la reja de la casa me detiene.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" la voz de William me asusta, estaba tan enfocada en el humano que no lo escuche acercarse.

"Algo me llamo la atención" Me giro y lo veo. Cualquiera pensaría que después de diez años ya me habría acostumbrado a verlo, pero su cara aún me afecta.

Su mirada ya no está en mí, ahora está viendo al hombre que está dentro de la casa. Los ladridos de los perros se incrementan y es más desesperada que antes, pero el hombre continuo leyendo.

"¿Quiere alimentarte?" finalmente me voltea a ver, como esperando una respuesta, pero en realidad no entiendo la pregunta "tú sabes" su cabeza se mueve hacia el humano, finalmente entiendo a lo que se refiere. ¿Por qué me lo propone? Él sabe que no bebo sangre humana. Lo veo con horror, apenas y puedo soportar sus propias cazas.

"No" le miró fijamente.

"Entonces vamos a retirarnos" comienza a jalarme del brazo, pero no puedo dejar de ver al hombre, hay algo muy atractivo de él.

"Se acerca una tormenta; tenemos que irnos" Suspiro y lo comienzo a seguir. Volteo para ver una última vez a la casa después de cruzar la calle, el hombre ya no está sentado en la silla leyendo el libro. Ahora se encuentra en la puerta de la casa y me está viendo a mí, siento un llamado diciéndome que regrese, me detengo momentáneamente.

"¿Vienes?" escucho a William, y lo comienzo a caminar hacia él, por primera vez su voz no tienen ese efecto que siempre ha tenido, la cara del humano es más seductora. William camina y se detiene a mi lado y siento como su mano toma mi barbilla y suavemente gira mi cabeza para que lo vea a él.

"Vámonos Maya, necesitamos regresar a casa" su voz tiene el tono dulce el cual siempre hace que me quede sin aliento "no lo veas" esto último lo dice tan silenciosamente, él sabe que lo escuche, pero dudo que alguien más lo haya escuchado. Asiento con mi cabeza, me suelta la barbilla, y entrelaza su brazo con el mío, una actitud más normal para una pareja de humanos.

Cuando llegamos a la casa notó que esta diferente, se ve preocupado, pero hay algo más…y no sé exactamente que es, parece estar enojado pero no necesariamente conmigo.

Me siento en el sillón de la sala y mi mente no puede dejar de pensar en el humano. Él me estaba llamando ¿porque no lo obedecí?

William esta prendiendo la chimenea de la sala, no tenemos muchos vecinos, pero para mantener las apariencias lo prendemos. Es un experto en esta actividad, por lo general lo veo tratando de memorizar como lo hace, pero sé que jamás lo podre hacer, especialmente sin manos.

Mi atención regresa nuevamente al humano de la casa, ni siquiera era guapo, pero para ser justos considerando que mi punto de referencia es William, nadie se le acerca. Es claro que no era un adolescente cuando fue transformado, la forma de su cuerpo fornido es evidencia de eso. Su cara es algo que vale la pena ver, es difícil definir cuál de sus características es mi favorita, entre su cabello castaño claro, sus hermosos ojos rojos, su nariz recta, su quijada cuadrada, su estructura ósea perfecta y cara simétrica, sin mencionar la barba de un par de días sin rasurar, que le da una apariencia masculina y MUY atractiva. El paquete completo puede hacer que la respiración de cualquier mujer se acelere, he sido testigo del efecto que su sonrisa tiene….no solamente en mí. Y para mejorar los cosas su voz masculina mezclado con su acento inglés.

"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?" Finalmente salgo del trance en el que estaba para ver a William enfrente de mí, hincado para verme directamente a los ojos. Su rostro preocupado.

"Perdón, me perdí en mis pensamientos" le sonrió y suspira en alivio.

"Pensé que te había perdido nuevamente" me regresa la sonrisa.

Sacudo mi cabeza.

"Qué bueno, no me quiero volver a aburrir" se levanta y se sienta en la silla que está enfrente de mí "Entonces en que estabas pensando que no me escuchaste hablarte varias veces"

"Sigo tratando de ver cómo puedo prender fuego, sin…" Volteo a ver mis brazos en donde mis manos deberían de estar.

"Preferiría que no intentaras. Puedo imaginar mil cosas saliendo mal y todas terminan con la casa completamente quemada" ya no está sonriendo, pero yo sé que lo último que le preocupa es la seguridad de la casa, probablemente está pensando en los peligros de que yo lo destruya a él prendiéndole fuego.

"No te preocupes, no creo que exista ese peligro" lo miro directamente a los ojos "Antes de que queme la casa o a ti, la probabilidad de que yo me queme es mucho mayor"

"Y esa es exactamente mi principal preocupación. Así que por mi paz mental, no lo intentes" escucho cierta preocupación en su voz.

"No lo haré" pero mi voz no sale con la convicción que debería. Nos quedamos callados nuevamente y comienzo a pensar nuevamente en el hombre, posiblemente está preocupado de porque no fui con él.

"Hay algo más en tu mente. ¿Por qué no me dices?" se para y se sienta a mi lado; siento como toca mi brazo para llamar la atención "Por lo general no estás tan distraída"

"No es nada" le digo tratando de que me deje en paz.

"¿En verdad?" al parecer no lo estoy engañando "Porque casi podría pensar que fue algo que viste en el pueblo…." Se queda callado esperando a que le conteste, pero no digo nada "¿o es alguien?"

Su frase me toma por sorpresa y dejó de respirar por unos cuantos segundos, al parecer noto este, me deja de mirar y voltea a ver al piso. Sus manos están entrelazadas y reprimiendo algo, está molesto, pero no puedo ver su cara, está volteando al otro lado.

"Perdón, hay algo en ese humano" comienzo a tratar de explicarme, no me gusta verlo así.

"No" suspira y se levanta "Él les peligroso Maya" su voz es triste

"Es solo un humano ¿Porque es peligroso? Yo podría matarlo" esto lo hace reírse pero no hay alegría en su risa.

"¿De ser necesario, lo matarías?" se voltea y me ve directamente a los ojos.

Comienzo a pensar en la forma en que el humano me veía y recuerdo su llamado, diciéndome que necesitaba estar a su lado. Es un humano que no conozco y con el cual jamás he cruzado palabra pero sé que necesito estar a su lado.

Sacudo mi cabeza.

"Entonces nos tenemos que ir, va a causar problemas" comienza a retirarse, pero no puedo aceptar su respuesta y lo comienzo a seguir.

"¿Por qué necesitamos irnos?" incrementa la velocidad de sus pasos, pero no a toda velocidad, corro y lo intercepto antes de que llegue a las escaleras "¨ ¿Por qué es peligroso?"

"Existen varias razones" trata de darme la vuelta, pero no lo dejo "la primera, ¿notaste el libro que estaba leyendo?"

"No ¿acaso tú sí?" estaba tan distraída con la cara del hombre que no puse atención.

"No he leído el libro, pero he escuchado comentarios" lo veo de forma dudosa "De los humanos. El libro se llama Drácula y al parecer es de vampiros "

"Y que si es de vampiros. No creo que el libro le diga, ve a la casa que está a las afueras de la ciudad y ¡sorpresa! Ahí hay vampiros"

"No, pero ya tiene la idea en su mente, puede sacar conclusiones" notó que se comienza a molestar considerando su tono de voz "segundo, no puedes dejar de pensar en él, conociéndote en algún momento vas a ir a buscarlo"

¿Acaso había sido tan obvia?

"Y tercero, yo también podía sentir el llamado de su personalidad, y créeme, lo último que quiero es volver a sentirme así de nuevo. Es mejor irnos. Comenzare a empacar" se aprovecha de mi distracción y comienza a subir las escaleras, comienzo a seguirlo pero ahora si utiliza su velocidad, desapareciendo rápidamente de mí vista y se encierra en su cuarto.

Si cree que me voy a quedar sentada y callada esperándolo para que nos vayamos del pueblo está equivocado. Me doy la vuelta, tomo mi saco y me lo pongo, estoy a punto de salir por la puerta principal pero me detengo, si cree que voy a huir va a estar esperando escuchar la puerta y me va a atrapar. Comienzo a hacer un recuento de todas las salidas que tiene la casa y recuerdo la pequeña ventana que hay en el sótano la cual sé que soy lo suficientemente pequeña para pasar, considerando que el otro día lo probé cuando estaba distraído.

Bajo al sótano, esperando que esto no genere sospechas considerando que cuando me enojo con él, este es el lugar a donde recurro. Abro la ventana y me arrastro para salir.

La tormenta está a punto de iniciar, y parecer que va a ser fuerte. Corro hacia el pueblo lo más rápido que puedo, rezando que William no se haya dado cuenta de mi fuga, conforme me acerco al pueblo disminuyo la velocidad.

Estoy frente a la casa, no me había dado cuenta de que era muy tarde. Los primeros copos de nieves comienzan a caer del cielo, la tormenta está por llegar.

Dentro de la casa no hay luz, probablemente el extraño ya se fue a dormir y mi expedición fue una tontería. No puedo regresar a la casa, William va a tomar ventaja de la tormenta para que nos vayamos, de tal forma que no dejemos huella y que nadie nos pueda seguir; pero no me puedo ir, no al menos que vea al extraño una última vez.

Escucho unos ladridos acercándose, detrás de mí. Me doy la vuelta y veo al extraño, se detiene y me está viendo; su llamado es más fuerte conforme estoy más cerca de él. Camina hacia mí y los perros ladran más fuertes, tratando de escaparse de sus correas, pero su amo los tiene bajo control.

"¿Señorita, se encuentra usted perdida?" su voz es atractiva, doy un paso hacia él y niego con la cabeza.

"Se aproxima una tormenta señorita. Debería de regresar a su casa" sus palabras me están diciendo una cosa, pero un llamado interno me dice que me quede donde estoy. Por lo tanto no me muevo ni un centímetro de donde estoy.

Los copos de nieves comienzan a caer más rápidamente y en mayor cantidad, el viento se escucha fuerte en mis oídos y mi cabello esta por todas partes. Él voltea al cielo, sigo su mirada y notó una gran nube aproximándose.

"¿Tiene usted un lugar cerca en donde se pueda refugiar?" él sigue volteando a ver el cielo.

"No" su cabeza se mueve rápidamente cuando escucha mi voz, algo en ella le ha llamado la atención.

"Le ofrecería mi casa, pero mi ama de llaves desapareció hace un par de semanas" aún tengo fresco en la memoria a una señora ya mayor que estaba rondando por la casa y William se alimentó de ella, posiblemente su ama de llaves "No me gustaría arruinar su reputación, señorita"

"Mi casa está muy lejos y posiblemente me sea difícil de encontrar con la tormenta "comienzo a gritar, el viento se está tornando muy fuerte y siento como mi voz se pierde en ella.

Su cara está llena de indecisión, pero toma una decisión rápida. Se acerca y me ofrece su brazo.

"Posiblemente podamos hacer algo para salvar su reputación. De qué sirve tener una si uno está muerto" me sonríe y entrelazo mi brazo en el de él.

Entramos a la casa e inmediatamente se siente el calor, sin embargo las luces están apagadas.

"Espéreme aquí, necesito encerrar a los perros, por lo general no se comportan así" comienza a subir las escaleras, dejándome en la entrada, escucho cuando llega al segundo piso y mete a los perros en algún lugar.

Empiezo a mirar a mi alrededor, mientras trato de arreglar mi cabello lo mejor que puedo, considerando que no hay un espejo y bueno….no tengo manos. Está muy oscuro dentro pero con mi vista de vampiro puedo ver todo a la perfección.

A mi derecha hay una pequeña biblioteca, dentro de ella hay una chimenea en la parte posterior de donde me encuentro, está apagada pero aún se siente el calor proviniendo de ella; encima de la chimenea hay una hermosa pintura de un paisaje. Me acerco a la puerta y la empujo para poder ver que más hay adentro, en medio del cuarto hay un sillón que era en el que él se encontraba sentado cuando lo vi afuera; a lado del sillón hay una pequeña mesa y encima de ella está el libro que estaba leyendo y efectivamente es el libro de Bram Stoker, William estaba en lo correcto.

Me volteo en cuanto escucho que se acerca a las escaleras, no recuerdo haber estado tan cerca de un humano por un período de tiempo tan largo, pero aún recuerdo las clases que William me ha dado, pestañar de vez en cuando, no moverme muy rápido, aparentar que estoy respirando, espero que sean suficientes.

Cuando baja trae consigo una lámpara en sus manos y comienza a prender algunas velas que están en su camino. Los ladridos aún continúan lo cual me hace voltear al segundo piso.

"Discúlpeme por el ruido" voltea a ver hacia donde yo estoy viendo "No entiendo que les sucede, por lo general son muy tranquilos"

"Los perros por lo general no son muy amigables conmigo" frunzo mis hombros, pero me doy cuenta que este puede ser un error potencial de mi parte, si tiene en mente el libro, por lo tanto trato de corregirme la antes posible "posiblemente pueden oler mi miedo"

"Eso podría ser" me sonríe "Santo Dios donde están mis modales, posiblemente tiene frío. Permítame encender la chimenea para que se pueda usted calentar" camina hacia la biblioteca con la lámpara en su mano; su mente indicándome que lo siga.

Una vez que estoy adentro me quedo sorprendida por la cantidad de libros que hay en la pared opuesta de la chimenea, está cubierta de techo a suela en libros, teniendo una escalera para poder tener acceso a las repisas que se encuentran más arriba.

Comienzo a leer los títulos de los libros y recorro de inicio a fin el estante de libros que me queda a mi altura. Algunos están en un alfabeto que no entiendo, otros en un idioma diferente. Aquellos que si puedo leer hacen que momentáneamente deje de respirar. "El Vampiro" de Heinrich August Ossenfelder, "El Amante Vampiro" de Elizabeth Caroline Grey, "Varney el Vampiro", "Carmilla" de Sheridan le Fanu, otros de Marie Nitze "Le Capitane Vampire", "La Ville Vampire".

William estaba en lo correcto, esto no es NADA seguro, volteo a ver hacia afuera de la ventana y la tormenta hace que sea difícil ver, apenas y puedo ver la cerca que se encuentra afuera de la casa.

Me volteo y la chimenea ya está prendida y alumbrando el cuarto, él me está viendo. No sé cuánto tiempo tiene viéndome, pero me doy cuenta que acaba de realizar tres errores desde que entré a la casa.

La primera, basados en la literatura él se puede dar cuenta que los animales no nos quieren, por ende los perros están ladrando como locos.

Segundo, era obvio que estaba leyendo los títulos de los libros, en un cuarto que es muy oscuro para un humano. Cualquiera de ellos estaría tropezándose en su camino y YO estaba leyendo.

Tercero, estoy segura que vio mi reacción cuando estaba leyendo los títulos de los libros.

Necesito rescatar lo que aún puedo de esta situación. Lo volteo a ver poniendo una cara de sorpresa y una gran sonrisa en mi cara.

"¡Cúantos libros!" me aseguro de poner mucha emoción en mi voz "Me sorprendió la cantidad"

Me sonríe de regreso, pero su sonrisa no es real, él sospecha algo.

"Me encanta leer" se acerca y se para a mi lado "Lo disfruto bastante"

"Me imagino" mi mejor oportunidad es haciéndome pasar por tonta "Posiblemente no he leído ni un libro en mi vida"

"Debería de intentarlo, le podría abrir sus ojos a un mundo completamente diferente" su sonrisa ha desaparecido y me doy cuenta que sus palabras tienen un doble significado.

"¿En verdad?" Cambia el tema, cambia el tema "Lo siento mucho Señor, me acabo de dar cuenta que desconozco su nombre"

"Mi nombre es Sr. Helsing" asienta su cabeza y se me queda viendo esperando algún tipo de reacción, no me voy a dejar engañar.

"Encantada de conocerlo Sr. Helsing" le sonrió.

"¿Y cuál es su nombre Señorita?" me le quedo viendo, si mal no recuerdo entre los humanos ellos utilizan su apellido, pero no recuerdo si yo tengo alguno, por lo tanto digo el primer apellido que se me ocurre.

"Yo soy la Señorita Kaster" intento hacer una reverencia como las que he observado hacer a las señoritas del pueblo y creo que me sale perfecto.

"Encantado de conocerla Señorita Kaster" me regresa la reverencia "¿Me permite su saco?"

"Preferiría quedármelo si no hay problema. La casa aún se siente un poco fría" En realidad no tengo frío pero para un humano posiblemente sí.

"No es ningún problema" al parecer no esperaba mi respuesta considerando su reacción….Hmm me está tratando de engañar "Usted me indica cuando ya no sienta frío"

Asiento con mi cabeza y se retira del cuarto. Lo escucho como se va a la recepción y cuando regresa él ya no trae su saco. Se me queda viendo, su cara no revela nada.

"No quiero entrometerme Señorita Kaster, pero me he estado preguntando ¿cómo es que una señorita como usted se encontraba a esta hora de la noche vagando sola por las calles con una tormenta tan cerca?"

Mi mente se queda en blanco, como es posible que pude crear todo un plan para escaparme de William en cuestión de segundos, pero jamás se me ocurrió en pensar en una explicación lógica de porque estaba vagando sola afuera en la noche.

"Mi gato" pongo la cara más avergonzada que puedo "Cuando regresamos a casa, abrí la puerta y salió corriendo. Me quede preocupada y decidí ir a buscarlo" no me gusta mentir, pero esta es una mentira blanca para una buena causa y algo que podría suceder si tuviera una mascota, lo cual me ayuda a parcialmente corregir mi primer error, podría ser una humana que le gustan los gatos y no los perros.

"¿Acaso su familia no va a estar preocupados por usted?" se comienza a acercar.

"Posiblemente William lo va a estar, cuando se dé cuenta que no estoy en la casa" trato de dejar de verlo.

"¿Quién es William? ¿Acaso es su esposo?" mi mente se está volviendo muy confusa. Siento su voz interna ordenándome que le diga la verdad.

"Él es mi guardián" logró recobrar algo de mi control, pero no la suficiente para decirle nuestra historia que hemos inventado, que es mi esposo. La cual sería la explicación más lógica ya que vivimos en la misma casa y que no nos parecemos en nada como para indicar que somos familiares. Además la diferencia de edad es más apropiada para un esposo. Para mi buena suerte me doy cuenta que de haber dicho que era mi esposo, hubiera cometido mi cuarto error, ya que le dije que era una Señorita y no una Señora, estuvo cerca.

"¿Su guardián?" se me queda viendo de forma dudosa.

"¿Lo conoce?" le sonrío pero ya no lo miro directo a sus ojos, de por si se está volviendo difícil ignorar su voz interna con la cercanía, pero es peor cuando lo veo a los ojos.

"No he tenido el gusto" se ríe entre dientes "Pero lo he observado un par de veces en el pueblo. ¿Por qué usted no vive con nadie de su familia?"

"Soy huérfana y al parecer alguien decidió que él me debería de cuidar" en algún punto esto puede ser verdad, así que técnicamente no estoy mintiendo demasiado para salir de esta situación.

Se queda pensativo, lo que me hace pensar que no me está creyendo la historia.

"¿Desde cuándo es su guardián?" su pregunta me toma por sorpresa, ¿por qué le importa esta información? Nuevamente siento la fuerza de su voz interna.

Mi mente quiere decirle la verdad, pero considerando la diferencia de edad que calculo entre William y yo, la historia no podría ser verídica, ¿cómo un niño de 10 años se haría cargo de una recién nacida? Aunque en realidad William nunca me ha dicho su edad.

"Poco tiempo" esto es lo más cercano a la realidad que puedo decirle y en realidad no es mentira, para un vampiro 20 años no es demasiado tiempo.

Me sonríe, pero no sé si se ha dado cuenta que lo difuso de mis respuestas es para evitar decirle toda la verdad.

Es momento de cambiar el tema; Comienzo a sentir como el cuarto se ha calentado lo suficiente para un humano.

"Al parecer el fuego de la chimenea ha hecho su trabajo" comienzo a quitarme el saco.

"Permítame ayudarle" se me acerca y me ayuda a quitarlo. Ciento como suspira cuando respira mi aroma, al parecer lo encuentra muy atractivo, lo cual no significa que sea algo bueno.

Se retira del cuarto y siento como la voz de su mente se debilita en el momento que sale. Suspiro en alivio, estoy tentada en asomarme rápidamente por la ventana para ver si William está ahí, pero me abstengo, lo último que quiero es darle más sospechas. Me doy la vuelta a velocidad de un humano deseando que mi vista de vampiro me permita ver un poco más afuera, pero nada.

Lo escucho regresar al cuarto, me doy la vuelta al escucharlo cuando escucho un grito ahogado. Sigo sus ojos y me doy cuenta que acaba de ver por primera vez que no tengo manos.

"¿Qué le sucedió Señorita?" su voz está llena de sorpresa y está señalando con su mano mis brazos.

"¡¿Perdón?!" Honestamente me siento muy incómoda, como ni siquiera trata de evitar mirar fijamente a esa parte faltante de mis extremidades.

"Usted sabe a lo que me refiero" al parecer a alguien se le olvido las reglas básicas de buenos modales. Continúa señalando con su mano y mirando fijamente. Me enderezo y le doy la mirada más despreciable que puedo.

"No recuerdo" mi tono es majestuoso y carga una gran autoridad.

"¿Cómo no puede recordar?" voltea a verme a la cara, podrá ser más alto que yo, pero hay algo en mi mirada que lo hace retroceder un par de pasos, pero esta intrigado "¿Acaso fue un defecto de nacimiento?" siento el llamado de su voz fuerte, demandándome a decirle la verdad, lo que él no sabe es que ya le estoy diciendo la verdad.

"Como le acabo de informar, Sr. Helsing, NO-RECUERDO" mi voz nuevamente con esa autoridad que desconocía que tenía.

"Entonces no es un defecto de nacimiento" ignora todas las señales que le estoy dando indicándole que no me siento cómoda hablando de esto.

"Le apreciaría si cambiáramos el tema" mi voz ya no es gentil para nada "Como se puede imaginar es un tema delicado para mí"

"¿O fue un accidente?" se me acerca y me toma el brazo, jalándome hacia él. Notó su cara de sorpresa cuando me toca, sintiendo el frío que se está colando por mi manga y posiblemente la dureza de mi brazo, pero esto lo distrae momentáneamente; enfoca sus ojos en mí y ya no trata de ocultar el poder de su mente.

"Ya le dije la verdad" jaló mi brazo, lo cual no requiere nada de fuerza de mi parte, pero me doy cuenta que para una humana mujer de mi tamaño esto no hubiera sido posible, mi cuarto error, necesito salir de aquí, AHORA "No permitiré que se me siga tratando de esta manera"

Me dirijo hacia la puerta tratando de mantener una velocidad humana, ya sospecha más de lo que debería. Lo veo correr hacia la puerta, su mente ordenándome a quedarme en donde estoy, la trato de ignorar lo más que puedo, mantengo mi vista en el piso, lo cual también me hace ir más despacio.

Saca un libro de los estantes, el cual es grande y grueso, "La Sagrada Biblia" cuando lo abre el libro está vacío, dentro hay un contenedor de agua el cual me lanza a la cara y se rompe en el momento que me golpea. Mi cara esta mojada y el agua está empapando mi vestido; cierro mis ojos tratando de controlar mi mente y mi mal humor.

Cuando abro mis ojos veo su cara de sorpresa, al parecer estaba esperando que algo sucediera, pero lo único que ve es a una muchacha empapada.

"Sus modales son peores de lo que pensé" continuo mi camino hacia la puerta, pero él me está bloqueando y no se mueve ni un centímetro "¿Me puede dejar pasar por favor?"

"¿Qué es usted?" sigo viendo al suelo, tratando de mantener mi concentración a pesar de su mente ordenándome a contestarle.

"¡Déjeme pasar!" no lo quiero empujar, esto requeriría más fuerza de la que una humana necesitaría.

"Ese frasco de cristal se rompió en su cara y ni siquiera tienes un rasguño. Posiblemente no es lo que pensaba, pero definitivamente no es humana" trata de hacer contacto con mi mirada "O tal vez….Las historias que he leído no son cien por ciertas reales"

Del libro saca un pedazo de ajo y un crucifijo.

"Aléjate maldita creatura de la noche" pone el ajo y el crucifijo enfrente de mí, supongo que espera que retroceda, pero lo único que logra es hacerme enojar más.

"Señor, no sé qué es lo se propone con la cruz y el ajo, pero le apreciaría si me los quita de la cara" no lo veo, pero mi voz refleja mi estado actual… fastidio.

"¿Sientes el ardor de su Santidad?" suelta unas carcajadas pensando que está logrando algo.

"No, pero el hedor del ajo no me está pareciendo gracioso" veo su mano que está sosteniendo el crucifijo en mi cara, está hecho de madera con un Cristo de plata en él, tres puntas de la cruz son cuadradas, pero la punta inferior esta afilada "tan hermoso crucifijo, debería de ponerlo de adorno y no esconderlo en un libro"

"Le ordeno que me convierta en uno de ustedes" me jala mi barbilla con la otra mano tratando de hacerme verlo a los ojos, pero muevo mis ojos para ver el techo.

"¿Transformarlo?" me río entre dientes e ignoro la voz de su mente cerrando mis ojos y recordando las advertencias de William "¿No entiendo a qué se refiere?" sacudo mi cabeza.

"Harás lo que te ordeno" acerca mi cara a la suya, pero mantengo mis ojos en el techo "Transfórmeme en uno de ustedes"

"Usted señor está loco, así que si me disculpa, prefiero arriesgarme a la tormenta que continuar con esta sarta de tonterías de las que habla" siento como su cara retirándose de la mía.

Volteo a ver al piso, y veo como se mueve hacia un lado desbloqueando mi camino, camina hacia la puerta de la entrada y me detengo. La puerta tiene una cadena que la asegura y una manija, lo cual me pone en un dilema, con algo de trabajo puedo girar la manija, pero la cadena que la asegura la tendría que romper, lo cual sería bastante obvio. Escucho al Señor Helsing reírse a mis espaldas.

"¿Sucede algo Señorita Kaster?"

"Un caballero ayudaría a una dama en apuros, Señor" trato de controlar mi voz, sé que me está poniendo a prueba.

"Bueno, yo soy un caballero, pero no estoy muy seguro que usted sea una Dama" siento como se me sube el coraje.

"Usted Señor, no es ningún caballero y estoy segura que esta tan loco como una cabra" no me volteo a verlo, mantengo mi mirada en la puerta.

"Bueno, vamos a ver qué tan loco en realidad estoy" no necesito ver que es lo que está sucediendo, inmediatamente comienzo a sentir un ardor en mi garganta y el olor intoxicante de sangre en el aire, haciéndolo muy difícil de ignorarlo. Me muerdo mi labio inferior y cierro mis ojos. Yo puedo ser más fuerte que el llamado, hasta el momento no he bebido sangre humana desde que desperté, no pienso arruinar mi esfuerzo por este humano que cree que puede controlarme.

Me doy la vuelta y lo veo, con el crucifijo se hizo una pequeña cortada en el dedo, alejo mi mirada de su dedo ensangrentado, pero hago el error de ver a sus ojos.

Su mente me esta ordenando a que beba de él, que pruebe la dulzura de su sangre y que lo transforme en uno de nosotros; al parecer no necesito mentir que soy una vampiro, toda la evidencia está apuntando hacia esa teoría:

Las desapariciones que han estado sucediendo en el pueblo, posiblemente hasta sacrificó a su propia ama de llaves enviándola a realizar un mandado cerca de la casa donde William y yo nos estábamos hospedando.

Mi piel tan blanca, dura y fría, si hubiera estado observando detenidamente hubiera notado que los copos de nieves no se derretían en mi cara cuando estábamos afuera.

La fuerza y velocidad que he mostrado de forma accidental, que no concuerda con lo pequeña que soy.

El hecho que pude sobrevivir a semejante trauma de haber perdido mis dos manos.

Pero sobre todo mi cara cuando vi su dedo ensangrentado.

El recuerdo de su dedo rompe el hechizo, si hay algo que es más fuerte que el llamado de su mente es el llamado del aroma de la sangre. Lo miro de nuevo manteniendo control de mi mente y de mi voluntad.

"Debería de atender a su cortada Señor, se podría infectar y créame, la última cosa que usted desearía es perder un miembro" le sonrío de forma inocente, evitando su mirada.

Susurra.

"Tiene razón" me comienzo a calmar, posiblemente estoy fuera de peligro y puedo regresar a casa con William "Debería de quedarse; la tormenta al parecer va para largo"

Sacudo la cabeza, de ninguna manera me pienso quedar más tiempo.

"Estoy cansada de escuchar tantas tonterías, si es tan amable de darme mi saco, me retirare" se da la vuelta, toma mi saco del colgador y me lo entrega, me lo comienzo a poner, cuando veo al hombre corriendo hacia mí con el crucifijo en la mano, la punta afilada apuntando a mi corazón. Rápidamente me muevo a un lado y veo al hombre pasarme y caer al suelo. Estoy en shock ¿acaba de intentar matarme? ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si hubiera sido humana? Acaso mi muerte hubiera sido prueba suficiente de que no era un vampiro, ¿Qué le pasa?

"¿Se encuentra bien, Señor?" no me muevo de lugar, mientras se comienza a parar.

"Estoy en lo correcto, usted no es humana, se acaba de mover increíblemente rápido"

Se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia mí, el crucifijo aún en su mano esperando una segunda oportunidad para atacarme.

"Claramente lo vi tropezarse" camino hacia atrás en dirección contraria de la puerta. Mi mirada no deja de ver la puerta con la esperanza que mágicamente se abra y pueda salir.

"Usted y yo sabemos que eso no sucedió, por lo tanto o me convierte en uno de ustedes o la voy a tener que matar" se desabrocha unos botones de su camisa y me enseña un Rosario que está colgando de su cuello.

Al parecer esto es una burla, ¿cómo el Rosario va a tener un efecto diferente al que hemos observado con todas las demás cosas religiosas que ha probado? Obviamente no hago mi pregunta en voz alta.

Nuevamente trata de encajar el crucifijo en mi pecho, esta vez tengo más cuidado y me muevo más lentamente. Corro hacia la puerta y giro la perilla de la puerta, logrando girarla con mis brazos, estoy a punto de abrir la cadena de la puerta pero la cierra antes de que pueda poner mi brazo o pie para evitar que la cierre.

"No va a ir a ningún lado, le ordeno que se quede" me muevo a un lado y corro en la dirección contraria a una velocidad de humano, debe tener una puerta en la parte posterior de la casa, pero no llego muy lejos, me agarra del cabello y me comienza a jalar, no permitiéndome ir a ningún lado.

"Déjeme ir" me jala hacia él y grito de dolor. Me empieza a arrastrar hacia la biblioteca, estoy tentada en correr hacia el lado opuesto y YO arrastrarlo a ÉL, pero sería demasiado obvio que no soy humana.

"Podrás ser más fuerte y rápida de lo que yo creí" ya estamos dentro de la biblioteca y me acerca a la ventana. La tormenta ha decrecido su intensidad y juzgando por la cantidad de luz, el amanecer esta cerca "pero no podrás ir a ningún lugar en un par de minutos" me empuja cerca de la ventana y la luz del nuevo día comienza a entrar por la ventana tocando mi brazo.

"En verdad está más loco de lo que pensé" estoy tentada de ver su cara su silencio indicando sorpresa, posiblemente estaba esperando que me incendiara o desapareciera. Un pequeño rayo de sol entra por la ventana y por unos segundos toca mi piel. Muevo mi brazo, pero no lo suficientemente rápido, alcance a ver los brillos de mi piel como si tuviera miles de pequeños diamantes.

Su grito ahogado me indica que también él lo noto. Suelta mi cabello y comienza a caminar hacia atrás alejándose de mí,

"He estado equivocado Señorita" se deja caer en sus rodillas "Yo, yo, Yo no sé… ¿Cómo?... ¿Qué?" me arriesgo y lo veo a la cara, la cual es de puro asombro "No he leído mucho de su especie… pero quien lo hubiera pensado….Usted es un ángel de Dios"

Creo que no escuche bien…. ¿Un ángel de Dios?

"Todo hace sentido ahora" comienza a susurrar más rápido "Pensé que era un Ángel de Lucifer, pero estaba equivocado, con razón ninguna de las cosas benditas le afectaron, puesto que son parte de usted. Su belleza superior a lo normal, sus ojos dorados, su pie brillante….Y además no bebió mi sangre y no me ha matado. ¿Es usted un ángel o un nephilim?"

Estoy tratando de hacer sentido de todas las tonterías que estoy escuchando. Podría decirle que efectivamente soy uno y que no revele a nadie la presencia de ángeles en el mundo. Pero la mejor historia con la que lo puedo dejar es que soy una humana con más sentido común que él.

"No soy ni uno ni el otro; usted ha leído demasiadas historias y su mente vive en un mundo que no es coherente. Porque no intenta vivir en el mundo real, para variar" camino hacia la puerta, veo mi saco en el suelo y lo jalo con mi brazo. Lo voy a necesitar para que me cubra cuando vaya a casa, hay suficiente luz para atraer atención. Logro ponérmelo y nuevamente siento el poder de su mente deteniéndome. ¿Por qué no puede cambiar el tema?

Se comienza a acercar, pero no tengo planeado quedarme más tiempo en la casa. Comienzo a girar la perilla, lo antes que me vaya mejor.

"Cásese conmigo" escucho su voz a mi espalda, su pregunta tomándome por sorpresa, después de todas las cosas que han sucedido, él espera que me case….estoy a punto de soltar una carcajada.

"Primero usted implica que soy….como lo dijo…un ángel de Lucifer, después dice que soy un ángel de Dios y ahora quiere que me case con usted" comienzo a abrir la puerta pero me detiene "necesito regresar a casa".

"No le estoy pidiendo, le estoy diciendo que se case conmigo" está usando todo el poder de su mente, afortunadamente no lo estoy viendo a la cara, sin embargo las palabras de Casarse únicamente me hacen pensar en William. Lo preocupado que estaba por mi comportamiento cuando vimos a este hombre, como pudo sacarme del poder de su mente hablándome suavemente, el estrés cuando se dio cuenta que no podía dejar de pensar en el señor Helsing. William también sintió la fuerza de su llamado y sabía que era peligroso, algo de lo que teníamos que huir.

¿De ser necesario podrías matarlo? mi respuesta en ese momento era no, pensaba que este extraño podría ser amable y noble, pero he llegado a la triste conclusión que no es ni uno ni el otro.

Acaba de tratar de destruirme utilizando diferentes métodos, algo que una humana no hubiera sobrevivido. ¿Qué va a suceder si me voy de esta casa y sigue con la idea de que algo no está bien?, seguirá buscando, tomando vidas de forma innecesaria únicamente para demostrar que conoció a un Ángel o a un Vampiro, y con su control mental cualquier humano puede ser su títere, de hecho cualquier Vampiro también lo sería.

William sabía que algo no estaba bien y gracias a que él me dijo yo he podido resistir sus órdenes hasta un cierto punto.

El secreto de nuestra existencia y la de nuestra raza es nuestra prioridad, aún recuerdo cuando William me enseño las reglas, por lo que únicamente tengo dos opciones, la primera sería transformarlo en uno de nosotros, lo cual no tengo la más mínima intención de hacerlo. La segunda es matarlo. Él es un peligro para la humanidad y para nuestra raza, no me gusta lo que tengo que hacer, pero es algo que se tiene que hacer.

Lo miro directo a los ojos y siento la fuerza de sus órdenes.

"No" mi voz está llena de autoridad "Jamás me voy a casar con usted"

Por la expresión de su cara me queda claro que no esperaba que lo pudiera resistir. Pero mi siguiente reacción en verdad lo toma por sorpresa, lo comienzo a arrastrar hacia atrás con mi brazo, es tan fácil, no me requiere demasiada fuerza, su cara está llena de asombro.

"Usted no debería de controlar a la gente, existe algo conocido como libre albedrio y al parecer es algo que usted desconoce" mi voz no tiene ni un rastro de amabilidad.

"¿Qué es usted?" su cara llena de sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo ponderosa que soy, al parecer no esperaba esto, pero mi mente únicamente se puede enfocar en cómo me ha tratado desde el momento en que lo conocí. Lo empujo hasta la biblioteca.

"No se lo pienso decir" le susurro cerca de su cara, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Lo tengo acorralado entre la pared y mi cuerpo, justo al lado de la chimenea.

"¡Dígamelo!" su cara esta intrigada, al parecer no puede aceptar un no como respuesta. Le sonrío y sacudo mi cabeza; su cara está furiosa. Toma mi brazo y trata de empujarme hacia atrás, dándose cuenta que todo su esfuerzo es en vano.

"¡Libéreme!" bajo mi brazo y me hago para atrás un par de pasos a mi velocidad normal, lo cual fue lo correcto, ya que trato de golpearme, sorprendiéndose una vez más de que su puño no pudo conectar con mi cara.

"Así que un golpeador de mujeres, tsk, tsk, tsk eso no está bien" sacudo mi cabeza, al parecer otro punto más que agregar a la lista de porqué debería matarte.

"No soy un golpeador de mujeres, usted no es humana" veo que su valentía no es tan fuerte como parece.

"Soy del sexo femenino" toma ventaja de mi pequeña distracción y saca el crucifijo que tenía escondido, nuevamente trata de encajarlo en mi pecho, me muevo rápidamente y cae en el suelo….otra vez "y eso no va a funcionar"

Comienza a pararse pero su paso es inestable, volteo a verlo y veo que el crucifijo se encajó en su pierna, la cortada no es profunda, desafortunadamente está sangrando mucho.

El aroma de sangre comienza a saturar el cuarto, mi garganta se siente como si estuviera encendida y ardiendo, todos mis instintos me dicen que beba de él, en realidad que importa, de todas formas ya decidí que lo iba a matar, es un asesino, controlador, golpeador de mujeres y un peligro para todas las especies. Pero….esto daría pie a algo más, siempre estaría buscando excusas para alimentarme de un humano y esa es una promesa que me hice a mí misma. Matarlo no significa que tenga que beber de él.

Cierro mis ojos tratando de tomar control de mi consciencia, comienzo a resistir el impulso y dejo de respirar, de todas formas ya sabe que no soy humana, y después de esto la balanza se está inclinando más hacia la teoría de que soy un vampiro. Al abrir mis ojos me doy cuenta que ha tomado ventaja de mi distracción y se movió hacia la chimenea y está sacando un leño del fuego. William mencionó que el fuego es un elemento para matar a un vampiro, al menos eso es lo que me ha dicho cada vez que miro como prende una chimenea. No conozco los detalles, pero en realidad no estoy de humor para investigarlo.

Corro hacía donde el esta y me avienta el crucifijo el cual golpea mi cara y rebota, obviamente no deja marca en donde me pego, pero logra distraerme momentáneamente. Continuó corriendo, pero en sus manos ya tiene el leño prendido, me detengo y se comienza a reír.

"Finalmente algo de verdad al mito, ¿correcto pequeño monstruo?" mueve el leño de lado a lado, lo cual hace que me mueva hacia atrás.

No le contesto, simplemente veo en donde está el leño y me muevo hacia atrás hasta que choco con el librero. Avienta el leño y me agacho justo a tiempo antes de que me golpee.

"Estoy de acuerdo en la parte de ser un monstruo, desafortunadamente USTED ha demostrado ser un monstruo mucho peor que yo" me muevo hacia adelante tratando de arrinconarlo una vez más.

Me distraigo por el olor de algo que se quema detrás de mí, volteo y me doy cuenta que el librero se está quemando gracias al leño que me aventó; al parecer tengo que apresurarme.

Cuando volteo a verlo él está corriendo hacia mí, sus manos en frente de su cuerpo listo para empujarme con todas sus fuerzas hacia el muro que se está incendiando. Me muevo a un lado, dejando una pierna en su lugar, haciéndolo tropezar y caer a donde está el fuego.

Me hago hacia atrás llena de terror; una figura sale corriendo del fuego y se dirige a mí dirección, sus ropas se están consumiendo por el fuego y sus gritos rompiendo el silencio. Estoy tentada a decirle que se deje caer y se ponga a rodar en el suelo para extinguir el fuego, pero con que finalidad, de todas formas lo iba a matar, pero no de esta forma, esto es tortura….nadie debería de morir así.

Corro hacia donde él esta y con todas mis fuerzas golpeo la parte posterior de su cuello y escucho como se rompe. La manga de mi vestido se ha prendido, pero con mi otro brazo lo apago rápidamente.

Miro a mí alrededor y ahora el fuego se ha extendido hasta el techo y el suelo, se mueve rápidamente. Del piso de arriba se escuchan el gemido de los perros que encerró en un cuarto. Corro lo más rápido que puedo siguiendo los ladridos que ahora se han reducido significativamente. Los encuentro en el segundo cuarto después de las escaleras. Tan pronto y abro la puerta, corren hacia el primer piso.

Me encuentro con un nuevo aprieto, el fuego ya llego al área de recepción y escucho voces provenientes del otro lado de la puerta, posiblemente humanos del pueblo que han venido a ayudar a apagar el fuego y evitar que se expanda a otras casas; la puerta ya no es opción para salir. Corro hacia el otro lado de la casa con la esperanza de que exista una puerta trasera, los perros me siguen pero mantienen su distancia.

Llego a la cocina y abro la primera puerta que tengo a la vista, desafortunadamente es la puerta que dirige al sótano. Me muevo a la siguiente puerta y es la alacena ¡maldición!

Escucho un fuerte golpe que proviene de la última puerta, al parecer alguien va a entrar, lo cual me hace detenerme, podría ser cualquiera que viene a tratar de ayudar al Sr. Helsing.

Me siento aliviada cuando reconozco la silueta de William del otro lado, me ve y sin decirme una palabra entra, me carga y salimos hacia afuera.

Continúa corriendo a toda velocidad hasta que estamos fuera del pueblo, escondiéndonos en un bosque cercano. Me baja y comienza a revisarme.

"¿Estas bien?" veo la preocupación en sus ojos, me continua viendo de arriba a abajo.

Por alguna razón no puedo contestarle. Me acabo de dar cuenta que yo podría haber muerto en el fuego y todo porque no pude ignorar un estúpido llamado. Y no solo eso, no escuche las advertencias que William me hizo, hice todo sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Asiento con la cabeza, su cara cambia de alivio a coraje.

"¡¿Qué estabas pensando?!"

Me quedo callada y volteo a ver el suelo, de por sí ya me siento mal por matar a un humano y ahora me van a regañar.

"¿No lo entiendes verdad?" ignora el hecho de que lo estoy ignorando "esto no es un juego Maya. Ese es el tipo de humanos con los que no quieres meterte en problemas"

Lo volteo a ver mientras proceso sus palabras.

"¿Cómo sabes qué tipo de humano ese hombre era?" no esperaba que le contestara de regreso "¿estabas ahí? Escuchaste toda la conversación y no hiciste nada para detenerlo o rescatarme" la sorpresa en su rostro me indica cual es la respuesta.

"Te pusiste en una posición en donde solo había dos posibles salidas. Era momento de que te hicieras responsable de tus propios errores y aprendieras a entender las consecuencias de tus actos irracionales" sé que sus palabras son sinceras, pero duele que sea William el que me dice esto.

"Entonces, ¿me ibas a dejar morir, para que aprendiera una lección?" lo miro furiosa.

"Nunca estuviste en peligro, podrías haber salido de ahí en cualquier momento" hay convicción en sus palabras, pero no en su cara.

"Creo que al final había una gran posibilidad de que yo muriera, de lo contrario no hubieras entrado de esa forma a la casa" se queda callado por un momento.

"Posiblemente ese era el momento en que había una mayor probabilidad de que te hicieras daño, reconozco eso" su voz está más calmada "pero tuviste suficiente tiempo antes de que estuvieras en peligro, pero sigo sin entender que te retraso tanto" me está viendo con curiosidad, no le va a gustar la respuesta.

"Los perros" no me atrevo a ver su cara.

"¡¿Arriesgaste tu vida por unos perros?!

"Son seres vivos"

"¡Maya, te alimentas de animales! ¿Acaso esos no son seres vivos también?" entiendo su razonamiento, pero es diferente, cuando William los caza no entiendo lo que sienten, pero de alguna forma si entiendo lo que se siente morir quemado.

"Te puedes imaginar que horrible forma de morir" mi mente comienza a vagar en un lugar desconocido y entro en un tipo de trance "el calor se vuelve algo insoportable que se está esparciendo por todo tu cuerpo y sentir como el fuego te está comiendo vivo, consumiendo cada partícula que tiene tu cuerpo y con cada respiración que tomas sentir como se quema tu garganta, tus pulmones, hasta que finalmente tu sistema respiratorio se colapsa y mueres sofocado. Durante todo ese tiempo deseando cada momento que no te salven, pero que mueras lo antes posible para que el dolor termine" salgo del trance y veo a William, al parecer mi discurso lo tomo por sorpresa.

Podría jurar que vi como sus labios formaron la palabra "Jane" pero se queda callado.

"Entonces porque dejaste morir al humano de esa forma" su voz es seria, su mirada fija esperando a que conteste "No hubiera sido más humano si bebieras su sangre"

"No lo deje morir así" me siento avergonzada de lo que hice, pero al menos me queda el consuelo de saber que no bebí su sangre "le rompí el cuello con mi brazo cuando las llamas lo estaban quemando" levanto mi brazo para enseñarle el pedazo quemado de mi manga. Frunce el ceño y su cara se pone alerta; se acerca y toma mi brazo, comienza a examinarlo de forma gentil. Sus manos examinando mi muñeca y brazo, haciéndome sentir una pulsación, algo que jamás había sentido antes, se comienza a esparcir por mi cuerpo, haciendo que me sea difícil respirar.

"¿Te estoy lastimando?" me voltea a ver mi cara, pero no soy capaz de contestarle, la sensación me tomo por sorpresa, apenas y soy capaz de asentir con la cabeza. Continua examinando mi brazo, sus dedos pasando por mi piel donde el fuego lo toco, se siente sensible pero no hay dolor.

"Parece que vas a vivir" su mano se queda en mi brazo un poco más de tiempo de lo que debería, me ve fijamente y sonríe haciendo que mi estómago se llene de mariposas, le regreso la sonrisa, pero el pequeño momento termina, me suelta el brazo y regresa a su lugar.

"¿Entonces que te hizo tomar la decisión de matarlo?" ignora el pequeño momento que compartimos y regresa al tema de conversación anterior, haciendo que cada mariposa que estaba en mi estómago murieran con esa simple pregunta.

"Deberías de saber, al parecer estabas ahí"

"Solamente estaba escuchando lo que pasaba. No podía arriesgar que me vieran" me sonríe "Además la tormenta no me dejaba ver lo que sucedía del otro lado de la ventana"

Suspiro no quiero revivir la historia, cierro mis ojos y comienzo a recordar.

"Sabía demasiado, nuestro secreto ya no estaba seguro. Además me dio la impresión que si lo dejaba vivir, continuaría buscando cielo, mar y tierra por alguien como nosotros, sin importar el precio o cuántas vidas para encontrarnos"

"Podrías haberlo convertido en uno de nosotros. Hubiera solucionado el problema, no que yo lo hubiera apreciado"

"¿Y convertirnos en sus marionetas? ¡No!" al parecer no esperaba mi respuesta "Tenías razón acerca del llamado de su personalidad, pero en realidad creo que era…controlador de mentes" cierro mis ojos recordando sus órdenes en mi mente "No me gustaría imaginarme esa clase de poder en las manos equivocadas" abro mis ojos y hay una mirada de incredulidad en la cara de William.

Rápidamente la cambia pero se queda pensativo un rato.

"Debemos irnos" se rompe el hechizo en que estaba, " hemos prolongado nuestra estadía más de lo que deberíamos, necesitamos mudarnos" lo sigo, pero tengo el presentimiento que hay algo en su mente que lo está molestando.  
_

Notas de Autor:

Agradecimientos a mí Beta RosalieWolfVamp por ayudarme a revisar la traducción y la gramática del documento.

La próxima semana espero poder actualizar con el capítulo 4.- La promesa

Me encantaría escuchar sus comentarios de la historia :)

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended


	4. Capítulo 4. – El Trato

Capítulo 4. – El Trato.

POV de Maya

"Maya, ¿estas lista?" volteo a ver a William que ya se está levantando y tiene nuestras cosas en la mochila. Sus ojos están negros, por lo que sé que esta sediento, odio tener que ir con él, pero no es como que tengo opción, yo voy a donde él va.

"Yo me puedo quedar aquí a esperarte" mi voz no deja a lugar a duda que es una queja.

"Sabes muy bien porque no te dejo atrás" William me voltea a ver y su cara es seria.

La última vez que me dejo sola por un rato trate de escapar, logré estar sin William durante dos días, pero como todos mis demás intentos siempre termina encontrándome y yo termino frustrada de darme cuenta de lo rápido que me pudo rastrear y lo mucho que dependo de él.

"¿Aún continuas molesto por ese pequeño incidente?" trato de aparentar ser inocente.

"¿Pequeño incidente? Maya casi me matas del susto. Esas fueron las peores 48 horas que he pasado en mi vida" yo sé que eso no es cierto, a quien trata de engañar. Para ser honestos seguramente me rastreo en 2 horas y me dejo las siguientes 46 sola para enseñarme que en verdad lo necesito.

"No te creo"

"Cree lo que tú quieras Maya" me voltea a ver su cara seria "no tengo planes de convencerte, además no planeo que te alejes de mi vista, así que andando" esta última parte me la dice sonriendo.

¡Idiota! Me paro de la forma más lenta que me es posible, sé que esta sediento y no planeo hacerle el proceso fácil.

"Estas consciente de la misma amabilidad que tú me enseñes yo te voy a mostrar a ti" ¡demonios! Porque necesito ser tan dependiente de él.

"Está bien" comienzo a moverme más rápido y lo escucho reírse "Pero creo que tu miedo en realidad es que algún día yo sea más astuta que tú y me salga con la mía" le contesto tratando de regresar al punto anterior.

"No sabes que hay en el mundo Maya" su cara ahora es seria.

"Un montón de humanos y unos cuantos vampiros, simplemente no entiendo en dónde está el peligro en eso" comenzamos a caminar hacia la ciudad

"Maya, ¿no aprendiste tu lección? no todos los humanos y vampiros son buenos y considerando tu situación" me apunta con su mano en donde deberían estar mis manos "no te puedes defender"

"Me puedo defender perfectamente de un humano" digo tratando de salvar un poco de mi dignidad.

"Muy bien, te voy a conceder eso, pero no se necesita de un vampiro muy fuerte para hacerte daño ¿o sí?"

"¿Cómo lo podría saber?, nunca he visto otro vampiro. Si tú y yo no fuéramos uno creería que somos un mito" durante el tiempo que hemos estado junto, hemos estado cerca de cinco vampiros, y esto lo sé porque he detectado su aroma.

"¿Acaso ha sido tan terrible los años que hemos estado junto?" su cara muestra preocupación, pero la realidad está exagerando.

"Podría ser peor" William me da un golpecito en mi hombro "Esta bien, no ha sido tan terrible" comienzo a reírme.

"¿Entonces porque constantemente estas tratando de escaparte?" me mira a la cara.

"No lo sé, simplemente sé que tengo que huir de ti y esconderme" lo volteo a ver, pero él ya no me está viendo, ahora su mirada está en el piso, su mente se ha ido a otro lado "Y así de rápido te pones todo misterioso, a veces es difícil saber qué es lo que estás pensando"

"Puedes ser muy perspicaz Maya, pero aun así no apruebo tener que perseguirte tan seguido" su humor previo regresa junto con una sonrisa juguetona en su cara.

"Yo no apruebo tener que estar pegada a ti cada minuto de cada día. Necesito de vez en cuando mi propio espacio" digo de forma seria, sin ceder a su sonrisa.

"Te voy a dar algo de espacio" se separa de mí unos cuantos pasos "¡vez!"

"Ja, ja, ja" mi risa suena tan falsa que lo único que logro es que él se ría "tú sabes que eso no es a lo que me refiero"

"Yo sé que no es lo que quieres decir, pero lo otro no va a suceder" se detiene y su cabeza se voltea de forma repentina hacia un lado.

Percibo el olor que atrajo a William, el aroma de un humano, al parecer es una mujer.

Mi garganta está ardiendo, pero trato de mantenerme controlada. Yo puede ser más fuerte que el llamado, piensa en el humano, por su aroma puedo determinar que no es muy joven, pero a la vez no es una anciana. Junto con su aroma están otros más, al parecer de unos niños, posiblemente sus hijos y si ella está en la afueras de la ciudad les está buscando algo que comer. Su muerte significa que quedan huérfanos.

Lo peor de todo es que una vez que vea a William su instinto le va a decir que corra, pero contra uno de nosotros no tiene oportunidad, una vez que la capture va a ver esos hermosos ojos negros y no va a poder ver nada más. Su mente va a estar llena de miedo, tanto por ella como por sus pequeños.

En mi mente comienzan a correr muchas imágenes, claramente puedo escuchar su último grito, sentir sus preocupaciones y su terror, sabe que va a morir y no puede hacer nada para evitarlo.

Veo a William suplicando con mis ojos de que le perdone su vida, pero ya no me está viendo, sus instintos lo están controlando y comienza a correr hacia su presa.

No lo soporto, tengo que irme de aquí, no quiero escuchar su último grito y respiro.

Me doy la vuelta y comienzo a correr a la dirección opuesta de donde ella esta. En realidad no se hacia dónde me dirijo, pero continuo. William no se va a dar cuenta de que lo deje hasta más tarde y se va a enojar una vez que se dé cuenta. Pero no importa, cualquier cosa es mejor que escuchar el último latido de su corazón.

Entro dentro de un pueblo, pero no quiero disminuir mi velocidad, así que corro en las afueras de la ciudad, tratando de estar lo más cercana posible de los humanos pero sin que ellos me vean, tratando de disfrazar mi aroma, lo cual va a ser difícil.

Saliendo de la ciudad hay un pequeño lago y dentro hay unos hombres nadando desnudos o eso es lo que creo, considerando que sus ropas en el piso, robo la camisa cuyo olor es el más potente de todos y me las ingenio para ponérmela y continúo corriendo.

Unos cuantos kilómetros más y comienzo a sentir la lluvia mojándome mi cara y empapando mis ropas; esto va a borrar mis huellas, se va a molestar tanto William, pero necesito ocultarme, necesito desaparecer, ya no lo soporto más.

Continúo corriendo, pero si algo he aprendido de mis últimos intentos, es que no voy a llegar muy lejos con este paso, me va alcanzar en cualquier momento.

Comienzo a ver a mis alrededores buscando un escondite, desafortunadamente no hay mucho. Si me escondo en un árbol o cerca del piso, mi aroma me va a delatar. Volteo a la montaña y en la parte de arriba, hay una pequeña cueva que está parcialmente escondida y será difícil de encontrar si no tienes el ángulo correcto para verla.

Trepo lo montaña y la suerte esta de mi lado, la parte más difícil soy capaz de saltar de piedra en piedra. Entro a la cueva y me siento en el piso. Finalmente puedo comenzar a calmarme; inhalo, veo como se levanta mi pecho, exhalo, mi pecho cae.

Mi mente se comienza a despejar y trato de hacer sentido a lo que acaba de suceder.

Estoy consciente de lo que somos y lo que nuestro cuerpo requiere para que mantengamos nuestra fuerza, pero porque mi mente no se puede alejar de esos pensamientos, y ¿por qué una vida humana necesita ser sacrificada para que nuestra sed sea saciada?

Estoy segura que soy el peor vampiro que ha existido, no solamente soy físicamente la más inepta, pero posiblemente hasta mentalmente.

Abrazo mis piernas y pongo mi cabeza en mis rodillas y espero a que William venga y me encuentre.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ha pasado un largo tiempo, más de lo usual para William, por lo general me encuentra enseguida, ¿pero ahora?... He visto pasar el día y la noche varias veces, mi sed comienza a ser dolorosa en mi garganta. Posiblemente me está haciendo pasar esto para enseñarme una lección...Como le gusta indicar "Maya ¿a dónde irías? ¿Cómo te alimentarías? ¿Cómo te protegerías?

Me gustaría poderle explicar lo que pasa por mi mente cada vez que él caza y sería ideal si me entendiera, desafortunadamente sería pedirle demasiado y lo entiendo: ¿por qué algo que nos resulta tan natural y fácil para nuestra especie, debería preocuparme?

Va a pensar que soy una vampirita inválida y loca, pero simplemente no puedo continuar así. No puedo evitar que mi mente cree una historia atrás de esa persona y que las imágenes tomen vida, todo mientras la vida se les está escapando. Y no ayuda el hecho de que su aroma quede en el aire después de que ellos mueren.

Entiendo que los animales tienen sentimientos…digo hay que ser sinceros, son seres vivos, pero por alguna razón no es tan malo como con los humanos, con ellos no me puedo relacionar, nunca fui uno. Es muy posible que cuando era humana me alimentaba de ellos, por lo tanto aún puedo pensar que sigo parcialmente en una dieta humana. La satisfacción de su sangre no es la misma que la sangre humana, pero es mucho mejor que tener todas esas imagines en mi mente.

El tiempo sigue corriendo, me he distraído con unas arañas que están en la cueva, viéndolas tejer sus telarañas, preparando sus trampas y luego verlas cazar sus presas.

Pierdo la noción del tiempo, podrían ser días, incluso semanas, pero me quedo aquí dentro de la cueva como una pequeña estatua.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Abro mis ojos y el sol se asoma en la entrada de la cueva, puedo sentir el calor que está emitiendo. Decido que es tiempo de salir de mi escondite y respirar aire fresco. Saco mi brazo afuera y dejo que los rayos del sol toquen mi piel y veo el brillo que emite, siempre me toma por sorpresa; salgo un poco más y ahora los rayos del sol tocan mi cara, es tan refrescante dejar calentar mi piel dura y helada. Cierro mis ojos y dejo que mis otros sentidos me digan lo que está sucediendo, la brisa toca mi cara y me hace reír cuando siento como el viento juega con mi cabello moviéndolo libremente en el aire, escucho el suave sonido de la brisa. Estoy a punto de inhalar y dejar que el sentido del olfato me diga que hay en mí alrededor, pero me detengo recordando que estoy sedienta y sabiendo que lo único que voy a lograr es más dolor en mi garganta.

Abro mis ojos esperando tener una gran vista del bosque que está a mis pies, pero lo único que puedo ver es a William parado enfrente de mí. Su hermosa cara brillando con los rayos del sol, haciéndolo ver mucho más guapo de lo que creía, estoy a punto de pensar que esta es una mejor vista, hasta que veo su mirada asesina, lo que hace que mis pensamientos se paren en seco.

"Metete en la cueva Maya" su voz está lejos de ser amable

"¿Por qué?" ¿Cómo se atreve a utilizar ese tono de voz conmigo?

"¡AHORA!"Está bien, creo que no es algo que pueda negociar.

Me giro y entro a la cueva.

Él me sigue; puedo sentir su mirada en mi cabeza. Una vez adentro me giro y lo volteo a ver.

"¿Qué estas tratando de lograr Maya? Crees que esto es chistoso, porque en lo personal no le encuentro la gracia" su voz suena más como un gruñido, lo cual me pone furiosa.

"Ah! ¿Crees que hago esto para divertirme?" me aseguro de poner el mayor sarcasmo posible "Oh Si! ¿Vamos a ver cuánto tiempo le va a tomar a William encontrarme esta vez? No, no, no mejor vamos a utilizar esta teoría, ¿vamos a ver qué tan inútil soy sin ti? ¡Correcto William! Hago esto para hacerte enojar y hacerme sentir como una completa idiota"

"¿Acaso haz considerado lo que tus berrinches me hacen sentir?" Esta vez no está gruñendo pero aún sigue furioso.

"¿Acaso TU haz considerado lo que tu alimentación me hacen sentir a mí?"Estoy también furiosa y digo lo primero que me viene a la mente.

Se detiene y me mira a la cara, su coraje disminuyendo, mis ojos deben de estar negros, ya ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que yo me alimente y lo sé por el ardor de mi garganta que he estado tratando de ignorar todo este tiempo. Me giro para que no pueda ver mis ojos, pero me toca la barbilla y suavemente gira mi rostro, suspiro y lo volteo a ver.

"¿Qué sientes cuando yo me alimento?" su voz está más controlada.

"Acaso importa" me le quedo viendo, honestamente es una idea loca, pero es MI loca idea, no espero que me entienda.

Me mira directo a los ojos y para mi gran sorpresa, veo un poco de entendimiento en los suyos.

"Espérame aquí" me contesta.

Sale rápidamente, voy al final de la cueva y me siento en la posición en la que he estado durante todo este tiempo. William no tarda mucho en regresar, sus pasos más pesados que de costumbre y escucho el sonido de un animal herido. Tan pronto y entra a la cueva sostengo mi respiración, el olor de una animal ensangrentado posiblemente saturando la cueva. Mantengo mi cabeza hacia abajo para no ver a la presa.

"Maya, necesitas alimentarte" su voz trata de ser gentil, sin embargo aún veo señales de su antiguo humor.

Sacudo mi cabeza y escucho como pone el animal en el piso. Se sienta a mi lado. Un poco de tiempo pasa y simplemente estamos ahí. ¿Por qué abrí mi boca? Él tiene razón no debía de haber huido.

"En realidad deberías de matar al pobre animal y evitar que siga sufriendo"

"Por…" trato de contestarle, pero el olor a sangre es muy fuerte y no me puedo controlar. Veo al alce que esta tan cerca de mí, sus ojos viendo a los míos, suplicándome que lo mate. Mis instintos me superan y antes de que sea consciente de cualquier cosa estoy a lado de él mordiendo su cuello, cortando su piel y dejando que su sangre satisfaga mi sed. Cuando escucho el último latido de su corazón, me alejo y me siento a lado de William, no lo volteo a ver. Sé que debería de agradecerle, pero sigo molesta con él.

Nos quedamos callados, yo no lo volteo a ver, continuo viendo a la pared que está enfrente de nosotros, tratando de calmarme.

"Me tenías preocupado Maya" finalmente decide romper el silencio "Te esmeraste esta vez"

"¿Cuánto tiempo fue ahora?" mi voz no tiene nada de emoción.

"Tres semanas" su voz es más calmada que antes.

"Hmm, al parecer rompí mi record" no puedo evitar sonreír un poco a esto.

"La camisa apestosa y esconderte en la cueva fue un hermoso detalle" volteo a ver lo que traigo puesto y al parecer sigo usándola "Estaba a punto de darme por vencido en esta área, perdí tu aroma cerca del lago, pero finalmente el viento trajo algo de él y lo seguí hasta aquí arriba"

"Ahí estuvo mi error" aún no lo volteaba a ver "¿Por qué no te diste por vencido?"

"No es tan sencillo" su voz suena triste.

"¿No hubiera sido lo más lógico?" finalmente lo volteo; él no me está viendo, como yo, está viendo el muro enfrente de nosotros.

"Nunca me daré por vencido por ti Maya" voltea a ver al piso y se corrige "No puedo"

"Qué lástima" nuevamente veo el muro sin importar que el efecto que mis palabras tienen en él.

"¿Por qué huyes?" suspiro, su voz ya no está molesta, tal vez pueda razonar con él.

"A veces lo hago adrede" sonrío un poco "Para hacerte enojar, pero esta vez, simplemente tenía que salir corriendo" pongo mi cabeza en mis rodillas.

"¿Por qué tuviste que salir corriendo?" puedo escuchar la curiosidad en su voz.

Lo volteo a ver y suspiro.

"No quiero ver el terror en sus ojos, sentir el dolor de cuando le estas drenando la vida ni escuchar el último latido de sus corazones, es como si me estuviera sucediendo a mí. Es como si conociera sus ilusiones, me imaginara su vida y de alguna forma me es doloroso" regreso mi mirada al muro "Y sé que esto no hace nada de sentido… mucho menos para nosotros. En realidad ¿por qué debería de importarme?"

"Pero si te importa"

Asiento con la cabeza

"¿Es por eso que solo bebes sangre de animales?" sé que me está viendo a la cara.

Simplemente frunzo mis hombros. Volteo a verlo.

"¿Y mis berrinches que te hacen a ti?" le digo tratando de cambiar el tema de la conversación.

"Ya te dije. Me matas del susto y eso es algo difícil de lograr considerando que soy un vampiro" me sonríe y hace que mi mal humor mejore.

"Mentiroso" ahora hasta yo estoy sonriendo.

"¿Por qué no me crees?" él se ríe.

"Porque quien soy yo para ti"

Ahora él frunce los hombros.

Un rato pasa y estamos los dos callados, viéndonos el uno al otro.

"Vamos a hacer un trato, ahora sé que mi alimentación es dolorosa para ti y tu abandonándome es…aterrador" estoy a punto de decir algo pero levanta su mano indicándome que no ha terminado "Por lo tanto, que tal si yo sigo tu dieta siempre y cuando tu dejas de huir de mí"

"William, no, una cosa es que yo sea especial referente a nuestros hábitos alimenticios, pero no puedo cambiarte"

"Maya, no estamos discutiendo en cambiarme por alguien más, simplemente estoy proponiendo alimentarme igual que tú"

"Mis escapadas en realidad te están afectando"

"Después de este último truco, no tienes idea" sus ojos se hacen grandes y noto preocupación en su voz.

"Está bien, lo voy a intentar mientras tú lo intentes"

"Entonces tenemos un trato" puedo notar una sonrisa sincera en su cara.

No tiene idea en lo que se acaba de meter, pero ¿acaso lo sé yo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Autor:
> 
> Muchas gracias a Rosaliewolfvamp por ser mi Beta y ayudarme.
> 
> Espero poder actualizar con un nuevo capítulo la próxima semana. Me encantaría escuchar sus comentarios ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended


	5. Capítulo 5.- El Vampiro Fantasma

NOTA: Este capítulo aún no ha sido revisado por un beta, en cuanto se tenga el archivo, este se va a modificar.

Capítulo 5. – El Vampiro Fantasma.

POV de Maya.

Después de varias semanas de viajar, finalmente encontramos un lugar en donde nos podemos quedar por unos cuantos días; es una cabaña que encontramos en el bosque, que al parecer, está abandonada, para mí es como un oasis en el desierto. Desconozco la razón por la que está vacía pero en realidad no me importa, mientras tenga un techo sobre mi cabeza y un lugar en donde me pueda sentar sin que mis faldas se humedezcan por mí no hay problema.

La cabaña es pequeña y no hay mucho que verle, solo un cuarto al final de la casa que tiene un colchón en el piso. Entre la cocina y la recámara hay una pequeña sala con un sofá. La cocina se compone de una chimenea, un par de alacenas y una mesa con capacidad de cuatro sillas, sin embargo solo hay dos.

La mesa es mi nueva arma para molestar a William, no está nivelada, pero según él ya la "arreglo" , lo que significa poner un pequeño pedazo de madera para asegurar que no se mueva, sin embargo me dedico a patearla de su lugar. No le parece gracioso considerando que se molesta conmigo, pero finjo ser inocente y culpo al fantasma de la cabaña, obviamente no me cree.

Escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse y pateo el pedazo de madera de su lugar, William ya estaba en la cocina y creo que alcanzo a ver que mis pies se movieron, ¡demonios!...finge demencia.

"El fantasma de la cabaña sigue haciendo de las suyas, ¿correcto?" se me queda viendo, esperando a que confiese, pero no voy a caer.

"Yo creo. Acabo de sentir una sensación fría en mi cuerpo" mantengo mi cara y voz seria, mantengo contacto con sus ojos para que no se dé cuenta del engaño.

"Seguramente, en especial si consideras que nosotros los vampiros podemos sentir una sensación fría" Definitivamente no lo más brillante que he dicho, de seguro ahora si sospecha de mí. Necesito cambiar el tema.

"Hace un rato que no nos hemos alimentado" sigo con mi actitud inocente y seria.

"En realidad, hace un rato que TÚ no te alimentas. ¿Lo cual es raro?, considerando que hace un par de horas traje a un oso y lo deje ahí" señala al piso de la cocina, mientras me dice todo lo anterior con una cara seria.

"Estas mintiendo. Jamás trajiste a un oso, no hay cuerpo ni sangre" salí un par de horas para despejar mi mente y estoy segura que cuando regrese no había evidencia de que hubiera habido o existido un oso en la cabaña.

"Tal vez el fantasma de la cabaña se lo llevo" se agacha y comienza a colocar el pedazo de madera de regreso a la pata de la mesa.

"¿Por qué se lo llevaría el fantasma?" trato de decirlo de forma seria pero la risa está a punto de ganarme.

"No lo sé. A lo mejor es el fantasma de un vampiro" lo veo salir de debajo de la mesa y sentarse en la silla frente a mí.

"No existen fantasma de vampiros, somos inmortales" finalmente la risa me gana.

"Técnicamente si nos pueden matar, por lo tanto no somos inmortales" su cara es trise y su cara se ve perdida en algún pensamiento "Lo más correcto sería decir que vivimos por mucho tiempo"

"Correcto" hace un largo rato que me he enfrentado con algún tipo de peligro que se me olvido que si nos pueden matar "pero eso no contesta mi pregunta, ¿qué hay de `cenar´? Ya que el vampiro fantasma se llevó el mío" trato de que sus pensamientos regresen al presente, conmigo.

"Bueno, vamos a ver" se para, va a la primera alacena y la abre, imitando lo que haría un humano "tenemos una deliciosa araña en esta" cierra la alacena, va a la siguiente "….aquí tenemos a un mapache", eso suena definitivamente un mejor platillo que la araña " pero no lo recomendaría ya que lleva varios días muerto" obviamente me está bromeando ya que no huelo a un mapache vivo o muerto "o…..podrías ir al bosque y cazar tu propia cena" me voltea a ver con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué dijiste?" ahora estoy sorprendida y enojada. Nunca espere que me contestara eso, considerando que jamás he cazado de lo contrario ya me hubiera escapado.

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro que puedes encontrar algo que te apetezca en el bosque"

"No seas grosero William, sabes perfectamente que no lo puedo hacer" para asegurarme de que entiendo levanto mis brazos para que vea el pequeño problema de la falta de manos.

"Estoy seguro que tu amigo el fantasma te puede ayudar con eso" se levanta y camina hacia la puerta "o siempre me puedes pedir que te enseñe" se da la media vuelta y sale de la casa.

¿Por qué me hace esto? Estoy tan molesta con él. Mi primera reacción es patear el pedazo de madera que está debajo de la mesa y esperar a que regrese para darle mi opinión respecto a su grandiosa idea.

…

Espero y espero a William en la cabaña, pero no regresa. Cada hora que pasa mi mal humor se incrementa en la misma proporción que el dolor de la garganta. Me pregunto ¿algún vampiro ha muerto de inanición?, ¿en realidad quiero averiguarlo? De seguro a William ni le importa, considerando que me dejo aquí sola.

Más horas pasan y comienzo a considerar los riesgos de estar tan sedienta, ¿qué pasaría si me encuentro con un humano? ¿Seré capaz de controlarme? ¿En realidad quiero matar a un humano? La respuesta es no, por lo tanto mis opciones son limitadas, arriesgarme a matar a un humano o intentar cazar, mi respuesta es claro. Suspiro y me levanto… Juguemos al Cazador.

Salgo y no sé por dónde empezar, ¿debo de esperar a que el animal se acerque a la cabaña?¿O lo debería de ir a buscar?. Vamos a hacer memoria ¿cómo lo hace William? Cierro mis ojos y de pronto todos los aromas en el aire se hacen más fuertes.

Inhalo y exhalo tratando de imaginar el aroma a que animal corresponde, una brisa trae consigo un nuevo aroma; respiro y detecto un olor apetitoso….un venado… y es una manada grande; giro mi cabeza hacia la dirección donde los percibí y corro hacía esa dirección.

Me detengo unos cuantos metros de donde estan y al parecer no me han detectado. Me agacho y soy como un pequeño gatito lista para asaltar a mi víctima, al parecer no he olvidado mis instintos. ¿Por qué estaba preocupada? Esto le va a enseñar una lección a William.

Necesito programar esto a la perfección, primero vamos a seleccionar a mi víctima. Cierro mis ojos y con mis oídos escucho el palpitar de sus corazones, me detengo con el que suena más fuerte, al abrir mis ojos me doy cuenta que es el más grande, la vena en cuello saltando en armonía con su palpitar, invitándome, no rogándome, a beber su sangre.

No me puedo contener más, corro hacia el venado de forma ruidosa, un gruñido escapando de mi boca. Lo trato de tumbar pero no soy capaz de sostenerme y mis brazos resbalan. Ni siquiera soy capaz de morderlo cuando me encuentro cayendo al suelo. Al girar me doy cuenta que lo arruine todo, la manada está corriendo y yo estoy en el suelo tratando de hacer sentido de lo que acaba de suceder.

No me puedo dar por vencida, de una forma u otra, voy a cazar a un venado.

Logre rastrear a la manada nuevamente, al menos sé que he hice algo bien, pero al acercarme noto que están todos más alertas, cualquier ruido los espanta y me encuentro teniéndolos que buscar continuamente.

Finalmente logró acercarme. Sé que lo puedo hacer, estoy lista para atacarlos, no hay ruido y el venado grande está cerca de donde me encuentro ¡PERFECTO! Salto ahora sí lo más silenciosa que puedo y logró poner mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, pero el animal decide luchar por su vida y comienza a brincotear y correr, logrando tirarme al suelo….una vez más.

Ahora no solo estoy sedienta, estoy frustrada, me quedo sentada en el lugar en donde caí, pensando más puedo hacer. ¿Cuál será el secreto de William? Estoy segura que estoy haciendo exactamente lo que él hace, pero no está funcionando.

"¿Cómo vas?" escucho un susurro en mi oído el cual me toma por sorpresa y me hace saltar del susto. Al voltear a ver me doy cuenta que es William a mi lado.

"Estúpido Vampiro" no me puedo contener, la envidia de que sea tan veloz, ágil y silencio me gana.

"Entonces ¿nuestro amigo fantasma no te ha ayudado?" me contesta con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"¡Oh no! Él ha sido de gran ayuda. Acabamos de cazar a un par de pumas y estábamos buscando el postre" me aseguro de ponerle el mayor sarcasmo posible a mi voz.

"Excelente" su cabeza gira hacia la dirección opuesta de donde yo estoy, parece que escucho algo "entonces se deberían de apresurar, hay un alce cerca, en esa dirección" apunta hacia donde está su cabeza, giro mi cabeza y sé que no me está mintiendo, su aroma está en el aire. "Trata de no tardarte, me estoy comenzando a aburrir" Estoy a punto de expresarle de una forma no muy cortes mi punto de vista, pero cuando volteo a verlo ya no está ahí.

"Buena suerte" escucho a lo lejos la voz de William, pero no detectar en donde está.

Estoy a punto de gritar de desesperación, pero no quiero espantar al alce.

Corro sigilosamente hacia la dirección que William me indico y efectivamente, hay esta. Estoy tan cerca, me preparo para saltarle y me detengo; ¿Cómo voy a atrapar a un alce, cuando no fui capaz de atrapar a un venado? Ese animal es mucho más grande, más veloz y posiblemente fuerte. Además con la sed que siento me está costando mucho trabajo concentrarme.

"Si no te apresuras, se va a escapar" nuevamente William está a mí lado susurrándome en el oído.

"¡ TÚ GANAS, No puedo hacerlo!" le grito, olvidando por completo ser silenciosa.

"Ya valió. Nos va a tomar un rato volverlo a rastrear" suspira cuando ve al alce darse a la fuga.

"¿Estas ciego?" muevo mis brazos enfrente de su cara para dejar en claro que no tengo manos "No puedo hacerlo, ya intente engañarlos, morderlos, atacarlos, sostenerlos pero no he podido cazarlos y estoy que me arde la garganta"

"Excelente, necesitamos la motivación" parece que lo que le acabo de decir, le entro por un oído y salió por el otro.

"¡Grandioso, también estas sordo!" si las miradas pudieran matar, hubiera caído muerto en ese instante "NO-PUEDO-HACERLO, ¿me entendiste?"

"Ese tipo de actitud no te va a llevar a ningún lado" me sonríe, haciendo que me moleste más "¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?" su sonrisa desaparece y su cara me está retando.

"Está bien" acepto….pero de muy mala gana.

"Muy bien, he estado observando" me le quedo viendo, mis sentimientos reflejándose en mi cara "no te molestes, necesitaba saber exactamente lo que estás haciendo ma…"mi mirada se convierte de enojada a asesina "…que podemos mejorar y felicitaciones pudiste rastrear a los animales y te acercaste sin que te detectaran" me calmo un poco, al menos sé que hice algo bien.

"Pero Maya, ¿por qué atacabas siempre a los animales más fuertes?"

"Porque son los que se oyen más atractivos" aún recuerdo el palpitar del venado más grande, como me estaba llamando.

"Entiendo porque son más atractivos, pero pensemos, esos son los animales más veloces y rápidos de toda la manada"

Mis pensamientos se paran en seco, tiene razón, siempre dejaba que mi instinto me dijera por cual ir, pero seamos lógicos serían los más difíciles de atrapar.

"Si" le contesto entre dientes.

"Entonces, en el siguiente intento caza al más débil del grupo. Escucha sus corazones y busca al que sería más sencillo de atrapar. ¿Entendido?" me mira directo a los ojos.

Asiento con la cabeza. Pero parece que el ardor de la garganta se expande a mi cabeza, estar tan cerca de saciarla la sed y no lograrlo no ayudo en nada, al contrario lo empeoro.

"Segundo punto. ¿Por qué siempre vas tras la misma manada? Desde tu segundo intento ya estaban alertas, cualquier ruido los espantaban" asiento mi cabeza, ya no puedo hablar y mi orgullo no me lo permite. Ya sabía esto y sin embargo continuaba haciendo el mismo error.

"Hay una gran variedad de animales en el bosque para cazar. Si fallas a la primera, busca algo diferente, no pierdas tu elemento de sorpresa. ¿Entendido?" nuevamente asiento con la cabeza.

"Tercer punto. ¿Porque usas un valle para cazar? si me preguntas, es el terreno más sencillo para que los venados se escapen. Considera que hay una cascada a unos kilómetros hacia esa dirección, unas montañas para allá, un muro que no van a poder saltar y un acantilado más al sur" su dedo señala hacia diferentes direcciones con cada opción que me presenta "conoce tu alrededor y utiliza lo que este a la mano"

"Ya entendí" le contesto de forma desesperada "¿algo más?"

"No, eso es todo. Ahora repítelas"

"¿Qué?" me está bromeando, que no se da cuenta de lo sedienta que estoy.

"No se que tanta atención pusiste considerando lo desesperada que te vez" Ésta loco. Necesito cazar pronto, acabo de detectar el olor de una nueva manada y mi garganta está que arde. Me paro y salgo corriendo, pero William me intercepta.

"Maya, no vas a ir a ningún lado hasta que me repitas lo que dije y sabes que no me puedes ganar" su cara y tono presumido en la última frase me molesta.

"Ve por el débil. No pierdas tu elemento de sorpresa. Conoce tus alrededores y uso lo que hay a la mano" no sé si entendió lo que le acabo de decir considerando la velocidad que utilice.

"Si estabas poniendo atención" está sorprendido "Una última cosa Maya, lo que me funciona a mí para cazar, puede que a ti no te funcione. Busca tu propio método" asiento desesperadamente con la cabeza "sé que hay una manada diferente por allá, por lo tanto ya lograste el segundo punto, vamos a ver que podemos utilizar a nuestro favor " estoy a punto de poner mi queja, pero lo último que quiero es perder a la manada.

Localizamos a la manada y mi instinto está a punto de ganarme y atacarlos, pero tiene razón, si fallo tendré que comenzar de nuevo. Me controlo y comienzo a revisar los alrededores y efectivamente, ahí está el acantilado que me menciono durante su explicación.

"Maya, ahora cierra tus ojos y dime" está susurrando tan cerca de mi oído, ningún venado se percata de nuestra presencia, pero en mi estómago sucede lo opuesto considerando la cercanía de William, pero él continua con la lección "¿cuál es el más débil de la manada?"

Me cuesta trabajo concentrarme considerando el cosquilleo que su aliento crea en mi oreja, pero el dolor en mi garganta es un recordatorio de lo que tengo que hacer. Cierro mis ojos y comienzo a escuchar sus latidos, existe uno más lento que sobresale de la manda. Abro mis ojos e identifico al venado, no es muy grande, pero es más que suficiente. Señalo con mi cabeza cual es.

"Excelente Maya" suena contento "ahora, ¿de tus alrededores qué te puede ayudar para atraparlo?"

Muevo mi cabeza hacia el acantilado sin hacer ningún sonido.

"Muy bien, ahora ve a cazar. Te voy a estar observando" desaparece silenciosamente de mi lado.

Tengo suerte de que el venado más débil es el que está más cerca del acantilado, me muevo como un felino, acercándome de forma lenta pero silenciosa hacia mi presa, asegurándome de que los demás venados no se percaten de mí presencia.

Ignoro todos los demás olores, mi enfoque es en débil. Estoy tan cerca, puedo sentir si olor en mi boca, y así de fácil, sé que no se va a escapar.

Salto frente a él y trata de correr, pero su escapatoria está bloqueada por el acantilado. Trata de avanzar hacia el frente, pero anticipo sus movimientos, todo se vuelve tan lento a mí alrededor, el resto de la manada comienza a correr, pero ESTE no va a ninguna parte.

Me enfoco en sus piernas, tan delgadas, tan frágiles, tan rompibles; antes de que intente volver a moverse, rompo de un golpe sus dos patas delanteras. El venado cae, pero su sufrimiento es corto, mi boca está en su cuello, mordiendo a través de la piel y cortando su arteria, su sangre fluyendo por mi boca. Cada gota que pasa por mi garganta disminuye el dolor y calma la sed. Dejo caer el cadáver del animal al suelo sabiendo que no existe una sola de gota sangre.

"Lo logre" no lo puedo creer, pude cazar sin mis manos.

Me giro y veo la cara de William llena de sorpresa y orgullo.

"¡Sabía que lo podías lograr Maya! Si estabas poniendo atención" corre hacia mí y me carga, lo cual me toma por sorpresa considerando que evita cualquier tipo de contacto físico. Y basándome en los cien años que llevamos juntos esta tipo de contacto está reservado para emergencias del tipo `agárrate tenemos que huir´ y no para `te luciste´

Estoy a punto de decir algo, pero la cercanía de su cara, la intensidad un sus ojos, la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su aroma mezclado con el mío, me hacen sentir mareada de la emoción. Su cara se acerca a la mía, está a unos cuantos centímetros, pero se congela.

Me bajo suavemente al piso, su sonrisa y la luz de sus ojos desaparecen.

"¿Quieres intentar de nuevo?" sonríe de nuevo, pero no es tan real como la anterior.

"La práctica hace al maestro" le sonrió de nuevo esperando ver de nuevo esa alegría.

"Excelente, entonces vamos a buscar al alce" me siento desilusionada cuando no veo su antigua reacción. Finalmente me doy cuenta de lo que me acaba de decir.

"¿El alce?" estoy segura que mi sistema necesita más sangre, pero el alce es algo más grande "que te parece si vamos pasito a pasito"

Se me queda viendo y por su cara sé que no me entendió.

"No creo que el alce sea el animal más débil del bosque" agrego recordando sus reglas.

Se comienza a carcajear y su risa es contagiosa.

"Que te parece si trabajamos en equipo" le contesto, estoy segura que no me va a ayudar mucho, pero el simple pensamiento me hace feliz.

"¿Equipo?" se me queda viendo como si le estuviera hablando en un idioma diferente.

"Tú y yo trabajando juntos" me sonríe.

"Si se lo que es un equipo Maya"

"Entonces, ¿qué opinas?"

"Está bien, pero con una condición" su cara se vuelve seria, al igual que su tono de voz "pero a ti te toca informarle al vampiro fantasma que esta fuera de tu equipo" la sorpresa de su condición me hace reírme a carcajadas y logró ver un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.

….

Después de cazar al alce regresamos a la cabaña, no fue tan sencillo como el venado, pero ayudo tener a William para indicarme algunos puntos que mejorar en mis próximas cacerías

Camino de regreso me surgió la duda, no me he atrevido a preguntarla, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, le he querido preguntar a William, pero su buen humor desapareció después de la caza y se ha vuelto distante, al parecer algo también lo tiene pensativo.

Entramos a la cabaña y vamos a la cocina, ve el pedazo de madera fuera de su lugar e inmediatamente se dedica a ponerla de regreso. Me le quedo viendo dudando si hacer la pregunta o quedarme callada.

"Este…." Me agacho para estar a su mismo nivel, mientras tanto él está probando si la mesa se sigue moviendo.

"¿Qué pasa Maya?

"¿Estas planeando en abandonarme?" finalmente lo digo en fuerte, me he sentido estresada desde que lo pensé, pero en realidad parece la única explicación lógica de lo que acaba de hacer. Posiblemente ya está harto de estar conmigo, pero yo no quiero que me deje.

Deja de hacer lo que estaba hacienda y me ve.

"No, ¿qué te hizo pensar en eso?" su mirada me confirma que es cierto.

"Entonces ¿por qué me enseñaste a cazar?"

Se queda callado y retoma la actividad de ajustar el pedazo de madera bajo la mesa, hasta que finalmente está en la posición correcta.

"Por las obvias razones" lo dice calmadamente.

Me quedo pensando en cuales son, pero nada me viene a la mente. Finalmente me doy por vencida.

"¿Qué son…?"

"Me estaba cansando de ser tu cocinero y mesero" me bromea. Giro mis ojos y le saco la lengua.

"¿En verdad?"

"No" se pone serio, sale de abajo de la mesa y se para, lo sigo "nuestra platica del vampiro fantasma me hizo pensar en que pensar que pasaría contigo si yo muriera. Serías capaz de alimentarte" prueba la mesa confirmando que quedo arreglada "sé que en algún momento te las hubieras ingeniado, pero es mejor estar preparados para cualquier posibilidad"

No me gusta a donde se está dirigiendo esta conversación, sabía que si en algún momento trataba de huir nuevamente la forma de alimentarme siempre hubiera sido un problema. Pero jamás había pensado en William muriéndose y no me gusta la idea… PARA NADA, de hecho, no me parece el simple hecho de imaginarme que William no este conmigo.

"¿Tienes planes de morirte pronto?" William sigue probando la mesa.

"De hecho no, pero la muerte no es algo que se pueda programar" finalmente me ve a la cara. La tristeza en sus ojos.

"Preferiría que te quedaras conmigo….vivito y coleando" mis palabras lo toman por sorpresa "Aunque ya no tengas que ser mi cocinero y mi mesero"

Me sonría y gira sus ojos.

"Entonces tratare de no morirme"

Capítulo 5.5.- El pasar de los Años. 

POV de William.

La vida con Maya en estos últimos ciento treinta cinco años ha sido interesantes. Hemos visto el mundo cambiar frente a nuestros ojos y no deja de sorprenderme lo que los humanos han hecho, somos testigos de los grandes logros y al mismo tiempo de las peores cosas.

Para Maya y para mí parece que el tiempo se ha congelado y no solo me refiero a que nuestros cuerpos nunca cambian, pero estamos como en un estado latente, nunca avanzado, solo asegurarnos en seguir vivos.

Decidimos hace algunos años que necesitábamos estar en contacto con el mundo de los humano y no "escondernos bajo una roca" como Maya lo indico, esto con el fin de mantener el secreto de nuestra especie. Con los avances de la tecnología, máquinas y hasta las armas, las cosas no son tan sencillas como en los viejos tiempos.

Poco a poco nos hemos integrado cada vez más, pero siempre manteniendo nuestra distancia, lo último que quiero es darle a Maya una razón para abandonarme por un simple momento de debilidad.

Creamos falsas identidades que me han permitido conseguir pequeños trabajos en la construcción, en el turno de la noche o en lugares muy peligrosos para humanos, estos últimos por lo general no hay humanos acompañándome y son los que Maya disfruta más porque son en los que puede venir y ayudarme hasta donde su impedimento se lo permite.

Esos pequeños trabajos junto con nuestras identidades, nos han permitido a crear una cuenta de ahorro que a través de los años dista de ser pequeña. En realidad no necesitamos el dinero, podemos robar cualquier cosa que queremos, pero Maya ha sido persistente que tenemos trabajar por lo que queremos, como cualquier humano lo hace, si vemos un carro que nos gusta hay que trabajar para conseguirlo.

Constantemente me sorprende. Yo hubiera pensado que después de todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos ya conocería sus pensamientos, su forma de actuar, pero por lo general sucede todo lo contrario.

Tiene un buen corazón y es muy inteligente, aprende a una velocidad sorprendente, aún para un vampiro. Me la imagino yendo a la escuela y metiéndose en problemas, no por malas calificaciones, pero si no todo lo contrario, ya conoce toda la información y para no aburrirse hace algo diferente, como volver loco al profesor.

Es muy observadora, constantemente la veo estudiando a humanos y después me cuenta la historia que hay detrás de ellos, por lo general le acierta el ochenta y cinco por ciento de las veces.

Es una ávida lectora, lo que significa que ahora yo también los soy, considerando que no puede cambiar las hojas de los libros y me subcontrato ese trabajo. Pensé que cuando descubrió las computadoras podría hacerlo de forma electrónica, pero se negó por completo y honestamente por mí no hay problema, ya que esto es algo que podemos hacer los dos juntos y me da un pretexto de estar cerca de ella.

Por lo que he podido observar, ella no recuerda nada de su vida antes de despertar en ese burdel, lo cual es extraño considerando como ella sabe cómo el mundo funciona, no solo cosas materiales, también cómo funciona la sociedad; sin embargo algunas de sus actitudes o cosas que dice me hacen dudar si en verdad recuerda algo.

Nos hemos convertido en buenos amigos y creo que ella es feliz, lo cual no significa que no hemos tenido nuestras peleas, es muy brillante, pero también puede ser terca y es difícil hacerle cambiar de parecer una vez que decide hacer algo. Una de las cosas que no hemos logrado superar es la ropa. Puedo observar cómo le afecta ver a las mujeres utilizar ropa acorde con lo que la moda indica en ese momento y ella tiene que usar ropa holgada, pero ya le dije, solo puede usar la ropa que se puede poner y quitar sola. Estoy usando suficiente de mi autocontrol para no beber sangre humana, no quiero probar mi límite teniéndola tan cerca y haciendo la actividad de ayudarla a vestirse y desvestirse.

Conforme más conozco a Maya, menos justifico el castigo que Aro le dio, sin importar la razón. Lo cual me lleva a dos diferentes caminos, el primero comprendo y entiendo la importancia de las leyes que los Volturis han creado, lo cual hace que nuestra vida como vampiros pase desapercibido para los humanos, además de marcar una guía como sociedad para nosotros, lo cual es una cosa buena. Pero por el otro lado, los métodos que utilizan para asegurar que las leyes se sigan es algo que no apruebo del todo, siendo Maya mi mejor ejemplo.

¿Qué tanto más debe esperar en esta situación para asegurarse de que aprenda una lección?

Cada día me siento que estoy colgando de un hilo, esperando que en cualquier momento nos hablen para regresar a Volterra. Cuando me asignaron a este trabajo, jamás me cruzo por la mente la posibilidad de que fuera tan largo, creí que iba a ser una década o dos máximo. Pero ya no soy el mismo vampiro de antes, lo último que quiero es separarme de Maya.

Hasta el momento no he tenido noticia de los Volturi, no es que tenga forma de obtenerlas, considerando que he evitado el contacto con cualquier vampiro. Hemos desaparecido del mundo de los vampiros, como este ha desaparecido del nuestro.

Mi más grande preocupación y al mismo tiempo mi gran expectativa es que ellos ya no estén a cargo de nuestra especie y que nosotros solo estemos en espera. Estoy muy contento de estar con Maya, lo último que quiero es regresar a ser un soldado con la guardia de los Volturi, quiero estar con ella. La gran duda es, si ella fuera libre de elegir ¿querría estar conmigo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACLARACIONES:
> 
> Todos los personajes reconocibles y escenarios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, en este caso Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes origínales y la historia son propiedad del autor. El autor no está asociado con el dueño, creador o productor de la saga. No se busca violar los derechos de autor o copyright.
> 
> NOTA: Próxima actualización será dentro de dos semana.


	6. Capítulo 6.- Información Clasificada

Capítulo 6.- Información Clasificada.

POV de Maya………………………………………………….Otoño 2006

Cuidar casas ha sido una de las grandes ideas que William ha tenido, nos mudamos mucho de ciudad y vivimos en una casa sin que llame mucho la atención el hecho de que no envejecemos. Quien lo hubiera imaginado que un par de vampiros podrían tener un trabajo en el mundo humano.  
La casa que actualmente estamos cuidando está ubicada en un área privada que está cerca de las montañas; lo que le entendimos a los dueños es que durante época de invierno la utilizan para tener acceso al área de esquiar que está cerca, pero en verano y otoño no es muy interesante. Prefieren estar disfrutando de la playa que estar en las montañas, que por mi parte no hay ningún problema, lástima que el invierno ya se está acercando, la voy a extrañar.  
La casa tiene dos recamaras, una cocina muy grande, pero no es nada comparada al cuarto de juegos, tiene una televisión enorme con un sin fin de películas, una cantidad tremenda de juegos de mesa. Aunado tiene una terraza enfrente de la casa que tiene una pequeña área para sentarse y un tipo sofá-columpio en donde descansar. Y en la parte de atrás de la casa el “jardín” que más bien es la extensión del bosque. No muy lejos de la casa está el área de esquiar, no que eso importe ahorita ya que es otoño.  
Estoy sentada en la terraza de enfrente de la casa esperando a William, acaba de ir a cazar, lo cual me permite tener un tiempo especial para “MI”. Por lo general no nos separamos mucho, pero después de nuestra pequeña discusión acerca de nuestra próxima casa que vamos a cuidar él necesitaba un tiempo para calmarse, al igual que yo. Hace mucho tiempo el separarnos no hubiera sido una opción, pero después de nuestro pequeño trato los dos hemos mantenido nuestra palabra.  
Estoy segura que va a regresar y va a estar de acuerdo con mi punto de vista y si no…..No va a tener mucha opción ya que no pienso ceder. Quiero un lugar con nieve esta vez a diferencia de él, que quiere un lugar más al sur.  
Estoy sentada en el sillón-columpio con mis piernas arriba, mi mente vagando sin en realidad ver nada. Cierro mis ojos y escucho los diferentes ruidos que hay en mi alrededor: unas ardillas que se están moviendo en un pino cercano, del otro lado de la casa hay un árbol con un nido y juzgando por el ruido que están haciendo, los polluelos tienen hambre y están hablándole a su madre. En la casa de los vecinos, los niños están viendo una caricatura y su mamá les está llamando para ir a cenar.  
Me reclino en el columpio y huelo el aire; sé que debería de estar cazando, pero mejor espero a que regrese William, por si sigue de mal humor, al menos tengo una excusa para dejarlo solo.  
Vuelvo a inhalar y detecto un nuevo aroma en el aire, sé a qué corresponde ese olor, inmediatamente me enderezo y abro mis ojos, si yo fui capaz de detectarlos, estoy segura que ellos pueden detectar el nuestro. ¿Qué debo de hacer?  
“William” lo digo fuerte, para en caso de que esté cerca me escuche. Sin embargo no lo escucho acercarse.  
“Hola” giro hacia la dirección de donde proviene, y efectivamente ahí están, hay un hombre y una mujer. Él es alto y musculoso, su cara no muestra indicio de que esté buscando pelear, de hecho hasta esta sonriendo. Relajo mi pose, no quiero iniciar un pleito si no hay necesidad, en especial con él.  
A lado de él, hay una mujer muy alta y de cabello claro, es hermosa, sin embargo su cara no está mostrando emoción.   
“Hola” les respondo mientras les doy mi mejor sonrisa ya que necesito ser amigable, la realidad es que no tengo ninguna oportunidad contra dos…. O ni siquiera con uno de ellos. Aún recuerdo a William diciéndome que no todos los vampiros son buenos, pero debo de creer que al menos algunos son y ojala ellos sean de ese grupo.  
“Mi nombre es Emmet Cullen y ella es mi esposa Rosalie” comienzan a acercarse a la terraza.  
Me paro del columpio y escondo mis brazos en la espalda, no quiero que sepan de mi condición. Aunque creo que ya es tarde, la mujer parece haber notado algo, pero es mejor no arriesgarse.  
“Hola, mi nombre es Maya, por favor tomen asiento” se acercan y se sientan en los sillones que hay en la pequeña salita, cuando los veo de cerca me llaman la atención sus ojos, son color ámbar, como serían los míos si hubiera ido a cazar. Me quedo muda, recuerdo a William decirme que nunca había visto esto antes.  
“Estábamos cazando en el área y nos cruzamos con tu aroma, lo sentimos si es que te estamos interrumpiendo” la voz de Emmet es amigable, pero la mujer se queda callada, estudiándome.  
Me quedo callada, aún sorprendida por el color de sus ojos; finalmente me doy cuenta que estoy siendo descortés al no contestarles.

“Para nada, mi….amigo y yo, estamos aquí por un rato, tratando de….relajarnos” trato de sonar calmada, pero se escucha terrible “lo siento, estoy un poco nerviosa”  
“¿Por qué estas nerviosa?” pregunta la mujer.  
“No he visto a muchos de nosotros, nos mudamos constantemente” espero que esto explique mi nerviosismo”pero ¿qué los trae por aquí?” William ¿dónde estás?  
“Estamos buscando testigos” contesta la güera en tono serio.  
“¿Testigos? ¿Para qué exactamente?” sé que una de mis más grandes debilidades es la curiosidad, pero no lo puedo evitar.  
Antes de que Emmet y Rosalie tengan oportunidad de explicarme William está a mí lado viéndolos. Necesito advertirle que no hay ningún peligro.  
“William, que bueno que nos puedes acompañar, ellos son Emmet y Rosalie, estaban cazando por el área” Lo miro tratando de que me voltee a ver, pero no les quita la vista de encima.  
“No venimos a pelearlos” le dice Rosalie casi como si le pudiera leer la mente “de hecho queríamos ver si al menos ustedes nos pueden escuchar”  
Esto hace que su postura se relaje un poco, me toma el brazo y pone su mano al final de él, como si me estuviera sosteniendo la mano y me jala hacia él. Esto se siente MUY bien, nunca lo había hecho.  
“Discúlpenme, simplemente no sabía que esperar” su voz ahora es amigable, pero aún se siente un poco nervioso “¿Cómo les podemos ayudar?” me acerca al sillón a lado de donde ellos se están sentando y pone uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, así que estáfingiendo que somos una pareja….Hmm… me gusta mucho la idea.  
“Nuestra familia está pasando por unos momentos difíciles y nos preguntábamos si pudieran acompañarnos y ser testigos de uno de ellos” esto no explica absolutamente nada.  
“¿Testigos de qué exactamente?” apenas y sale la pregunta de mi boca y siento como William pone un poco más de presión en mi brazo, pero no me importa, necesito saber.  
“Preferiríamos que lo vieran, antes de que nos juzguen” contesta Rosalie “es un poco difícil de explicar” su voz nerviosa.  
“No debería ser difícil” contesta William sonriéndole, pero sus palabras no tienen mucha emoción.  
“Somos de mente abierta” ahora tengo más curiosidad de su situación, pero William no está de acuerdo, nuevamente pone un poco de presión en mi brazo.  
Rosalie y Emmet se ven el uno al otro, sus caras dudosas y teniendo una discusión interna, es obvio que Rosalie no nos quiere decir, prefiere que lo veamos, pero Emmet opina lo contrario.  
“¿Qué saben de lo posibilidad de un vampiro híbrido?” Emmet nos dice y al parecer a Rosalie no le gusto ni tantito.  
“¿Híbrido?” volteo a ver a William y veo mi confusión en su cara.  
“Si, como mitad humano, mitad vampiro” Emmet ve a William y luego a mí.  
“Que es imposible” agrega William, al parecer él sabe algo que yo no, lo volteo a ver “no existe semejante cosa”  
“Bueno, pues fue posible, por eso quería que ustedes la vieran, hubiera sido mucho más fácil de explicar” Rosalie le contesta a William, pero su mirada de odio jamás abandona el rostro de Emmet.  
“¿Cómo fue posible?” sé que William no me va a decir y basado en su cara al parecer no es algo que sepa; necesito tomar ventaja de que Emmet y Rosalie están aquí.  
“Uno de nuestros hermanos se enamoró de una humana, se casó con ella y la embarazo. Ella fue capaz de sobrevivir el embarazo y dio a luz; el proceso casi la mata, pero mi hermano la transformo justo después del nacimiento. La bebe es….”  
“Sorprendente” el rostro de Rosalie cambio por completamente, su cara se ilumino con una sonrisa sincera, la primera desde que se acercó. Se nota que ama a esta creatura.   
“Si Rosalie, Renesmee es sorprendente” Emmet se ríe cuando ve la mirada de su esposa “ella está creciendo de forma constante, tiene un latido, es tan fuerte como uno de nosotros y aprende a una velocidad impresionante” se nota que él también está sorprendido por esta creatura.  
“Sabemos que es mucho pedir, pero nos gustaría que fueran testigos de que ella no es un niño inmortal, en caso de que alguien crea que hemos transformado a uno” su mirada cambia de amor a odio en un segundo, definitivamente no me gustaría hacerlo enojar.  
“Entonces, lo que me dices es que… ¿este híbrido es similar a nosotros?” volteo a ver a William cuando dice esto, al parecer también está teniendo el mismo problema que yo en procesar la información “¿Estás seguro que no es un niño inmortal y tu hermano no los está engañando?”  
“¡No, ella no es un niño inmortal!” Rosalie está furiosa “y ese es exactamente el problema. Nuestras fuentes nos dicen que ELLOS van a venir; y una vez que han tomado una decisión sabes…” su voz se pierde.  
Veo que William la entiende, pero honestamente, yo no capte mucho de lo que nos acaba de decir y quiero saber.  
“¿Quiénes son ellos?” veo a William y se queda callado viéndome, no está contento conmigo.  
“¿Has escuchado de los Volturi Maya?” el tono de Emmet indica que esta es información básica que debería de saber.  
“No”  
“¿Recién Transformada?” Emmet voltea a ver a William.  
“Ni remotamente cerca” le contesto de regreso con una carcajada.  
“No ha estado alrededor de muchos vampiros, para conocer nuestra política” William le contesta a Emmet, como si esto explicara mi ignorancia.  
“Los Volturi son como la policía de los vampiros, ellos se aseguran que la ley se siga, como es el caso de crear niños inmortales, piensan que rompimos la ley y nos quieren castigar, pero no hemos roto ninguna de las reglas” A dios gracias que Rosalie me explico, de lo contrario la duda me iba a comer viva.  
“Entonces explíquenles, eso debería de aclarar el malentendido” en realidad es una solución tan sencilla y obvia.  
Rosalie y Emmet se me quedan viendo atónitos, su cara llena de sorpresa, voltean a ver a William, sus ojos indicando lo que no dicen en voz alta, nos está bromeando.  
“Maya, no se puede negociar con los Volturi” su cara es amable “la idea de tener testigos es para tratar de detenerlos antes de que nos maten, de tal forma que escuchen nuestra explicación. Es por eso que venimos a pedir su ayuda”  
“Nos encantaría ayudarlos, pero no podemos” les contesta William de forma amable.  
“¿Por qué no?” porque está tomando la decisión sin consultarla conmigo. Yo quiero ayudarlos. Ahora yo soy la que no estoy muy contenta con él.  
“Maya, detente” me voltea a ver a los ojos y yo le mantengo la mirada de forma desafiante.  
“Al menos deberíamos ir a conocer a…Renesmee, es lo mínimo que podríamos hacer” le contesto con un tono firme para que sepa que no pienso ceder.  
“¿Nos permiten un par de minutos?” William los voltea a ver “hay un par de cosas que tenemos que discutir” no espera a que contesten, me toma del brazo, jalándome junto con él y arrastrándome a la casa.  
Una vez adentro, vamos al cuarto que está más lejos de la terraza, la cual es la de él y cierra la puerta una vez que los dos estamos adentro.  
“Maya, esto no es algo que vamos a poner a votación, no vamos a ir” su voz es silenciosa, pero es claro que está furioso.  
“¿Por qué no? Ellos no hicieron nada malo” no sé porque yo comienzo a susurrar también.  
“No sabemos eso”  
“Exactamente, no lo sabemos, no perdemos nada si vamos a confirmarlo, si creemos que nos están mintiendo, nos vamos antes de que los…Volturi lleguen” trato de convencerlo, pero su cara me indica que no lo voy a lograr.  
“Maya, no podemos arriesgarnos” mi cara está llena de sorpresa al escuchar su respuesta.  
“¿Por qué no? No estamos arriesgando nada” se queda callado “respóndeme”  
“No puedo, es mejor si no sabes” otra vez con todos sus secretos.  
“No es una respuesta válida. Si tú quieres quedarte, adelante, yo voy a ir” jalo mi brazo de sus manos y comienzo a caminar hacia la puerta. Me toma de la cintura y me regresa al punto en donde estaba antes.  
“Tenemos un trato Maya, no puedes escaparte de mí” el volumen de su voz se incrementa.  
“William, no estoy escapando de ti, tú eres libre de seguirme en el momento que tú quieras, ya sabes en donde encontrarme” también me estoy molestando, conozco nuestro trato y sé que no lo estoy rompiendo, está tratando de que me quede.  
“Por favor Maya, no lo hagas, es peligroso” sabe que el trato no aplica, por lo tanto está buscando otra estrategia.  
“Solo dime porque es peligroso”  
Se queda callado; al parecer no voy a conseguir ninguna respuesta. Nuevamente camino hacia la puerta y me vuelve a tomar de la cintura y me regresa a donde estaba. Esta vez su mano toma mi brazo y acaricia lo poco que queda de mi muñeca, jamás había hecho esto, me toma por sorpresa la sensación de una pulsación eléctrica que corre cuando su mano toca mi muñeca. Solamente había experimentado esta sensación una vez, hace tantos años, cuando estaba revisando mi brazo. Su toque me hace quedarme sin aliento.  
Lo veo a sus ojos, los cuales están negros y están llenos de ternura.  
“Maya, ELLOS son peligrosos” baja su mirada a mi brazo en donde deberían de estar mis manos, diciéndome con su mirada lo que no puede decir con palabras “no tienes idea”  
Finalmente comienzo a entender, esos Volturi son responsables de mi perdida. En mi mente corren imágenes de oscuridad, un terrible olor y dolor, sacudo mi cabeza. El cierra los ojos y asienta con la cabeza.  
“Lo siento mucho, Maya” lo miro a los ojos “no podemos ir” me suelta el brazo y sale de la recámara.  
Me dejo caer en el suelo sin saber cómo procesar la información, siempre creí que había perdido mis manos cuando era humana y que el vampiro que me transformo era un ignorante o tenía muy poco juicio. Pero ¿qué sucedió? Sé que William no me lo va a decir, simplemente lo que acaba de hacer era algo completamente fuera de él.  
Escucho a lo lejos a William disculpándose con Emmet y Rosalie acerca de que no los vamos a poder acompañar y agrega una vaga explicación del por qué. Les desea la mejor de la suerte y luego todo se vuelve silencio.  
Me quedo en el cuarto un largo tiempo, William viene y se asoma un par de veces pero lo ignoro.  
Estoy pensando, cierro mis ojos y comienzo a ir atrás en el tiempo y mis recuerdos tratando de recordar mi primer recuerdo pero no logro pasar del momento en que abro mis ojos y estoy en ese horrible cuarto viendo como Edna me está bañando.  
Trato de recordar más, pero es como si no hubiera nada antes que eso, estoy desesperada, sé que las respuestas están ahí, simplemente no las logro alcanzar.  
Abro mis ojos y William está sentado a mi lado. Me recargo en él, de tal forma que parte de mi espalda se recarga en su pecho, inmediatamente siento como se tensa. Volteo mi cabeza para ver a su cara, y él me está viendo, lo miro suplicándole que me diga más información, pero el sacude su cabeza.  
Su postura aún sigue tensa pero me siento a salvo en donde estoy y no me muevo, me gusta como el calor de su cuerpo calienta el mío, tranquilizándome, sabiendo lo que no me puede expresar en palabras, el hecho de que él esté aquí es suficiente.  
Después de un rato no me ha empujado, ni se ha retirado, en su lugar comienza a acariciar mi brazo y pone uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, su cabeza descansando sobre la mía.  
Su cuerpo se comienza a relajar, y su nariz sube y baja por mi mejilla. Cierro mis ojos y dejo que su dulce aroma me envuelva. Cada punto que toca su nariz siento como se enciende y toma vida, es un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado antes; sube su nariz y se detiene en mi cabello, siento como inhala y como su respiración se comienza a acelerar.  
No quiero que se detenga, me gustaría que nos quedáramos así para siempre, pero como si pudiera leer mi mente se detiene. Lentamente quita su brazo de mi alrededor y levanta su cabeza, dejándome saber que le momento ya paso; me levanto y suspiro.  
Camino hacia la puerta, sin atreverme a verlo; probablemente está enojado. No debería de emocionarme de esa manera.  
Estoy a punto de llegar a la puerta, cuando siento que alguien jala mi brazo, haciéndome voltear, su cuerpo esta tan cerca del mío. Camino hacia atrás y me detiene la puerta que está a mi espalda y del otro lado su cuerpo contra el mío. Sus manos a cada lado de mi cara, su respiración acelerada como la mía, su aroma mezclándose con el mío en el pequeño espacio que hay entre nosotros. Su cara frente a la mía acercándose, su labios en mi mejilla subiendo y bajando a lo largo de mi quijada lenta y suavemente.  
En su mirada hay deseo y anhelo; se acerca y cierro mis ojos, su nariz toca la mía. No me atrevo a moverme temerosa de romper el hechizo. Espero a que sus labios estén sobre los míos besándome….pero nada. Abro mis ojos y está retirando su cara de la mía, ¿qué le pasa? Sus ojos viendo directo a los míos.  
“Maya” cierra sus ojos y deja caer sus manos de mi cara. Se mueve a un lado, con una mano me jala suavemente el brazo, haciéndome caminar hacia adelante, pero asegurándose que nuestros cuerpos no se estén tocando “deberías ir a cazar” y abre la puerta. No quiero ir a ningún lado, sino quedarme aquí cerca de él, pero él se gira y camina hacia el otro lado del cuarto, asomándose a la ventana, dándome la espalda “por favor ve a cazar” su voz está llena de tristeza.  
Comienzo a caminar hacia él, pero no me voltea a ver, sigue viendo hacia la ventana, ignorándome por completo. Quiero estar a su lado, tocarlo, abrazarlo y continuar lo que estaba por suceder, pero él lo detuvo, me está rechazando y me duele.  
Salgo del cuarto y me dirijo a la salida, cada paso que doy esperando que venga y me detenga, pero nada.  
“Lo siento William” lo digo de forma silenciosa casi un suspiro, pero sé que me ha escuchado, cierro la puerta detrás de mí, mis esperanzas y orgullo por el suelo y sin más remedio que correr hacia las montañas.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Estoy sentada en el filo del precipicio dejando mis piernas colgar en el espacio que esta abajo, esta ha sido la caza más difícil en mi vida; no tenía la cabeza para eso. Me encontraba constantemente regresando a ese momento en que William estaba tan cerca de mí, tratando de entender mis sentimientos y mis acciones. ¿Por qué estaba esperando a que él me besara? Y luego ¿Por qué demonios me fui? Debería de haberme quedado y no dejar que se escondiera, pero ahora es muy tarde y el momento ya paso.  
Han pasado dos días desde que salí de la casa, pero mi aroma está cerca de la casa informándole que no me he ido a ningún lado.  
El sol está saliendo y tengo primera fila para ver el maravilloso espectáculo, el cambio de color en el cielo de negro a morado y finalmente a anaranjado. Hoy voy a regresar, ojala y William ya no este enojado conmigo.  
Me espero aquí y comienzo a escuchar como la naturaleza se despierta mientras el sol hace su recorrido en el horizonte, trayendo consigo los rayos que iluminan el cielo y calientan el aire frío, esa siendo mi señal para regresar a casa.  
Me levanto y dejo que el aire sople en mi cara, sintiendo frescura que trae consigo. Camino calmadamente por el bosque, bajando la montaña; conforme me acerco el aroma de William está en el aire y por lo que puedo detectar ya cazo.  
No tengo el ánimo para entrar a la casa, en su lugar decido ir al columpio de la terraza y me siento ahí, dejando que se mueva, escuchando sus oxidadas cadenas quejándose por mi peso.  
Escucho a William bajar las escaleras, salir y sentarse en el sillón que está más alejado de donde me encuentro. No me atrevo a voltearlo a ver, sigo viendo enfrente, esperando poder notar algo que valga la pena ver.  
“Maya” su voz tono de voz es el de siempre, no hay ninguna señal que indique que sigue molesto conmigo, por lo tanto lo volteo a ver.  
“Necesitamos dejar esta casa”   
“No era el contrato por otro par de semanas” he estado al tanto de los días que llevamos, no me gusta estar disfrutando de un lugar para luego toparme con el hecho de que ya nos tenemos que mudar.  
“La agencia hablo y encontraron un lugar al norte” esto logra atraer mi atención “está cerca de las afueras de Nueva York y…”  
“No William” sacudo mi cabeza “Va a ser muy difícil para ti, demasiados humanos alrededor”  
“¿De verdad Maya?” ahora está sonriendo “¿Cómo puedes resistirte a Nueva York en Navidad?”  
“William, no” mi voz me está traicionando, él sabe que siempre he querido ir a Nueva York, en especial en Navidad. He sido bastante insistente al respecto, pero se ha mantenido firme en su promesa hacia mí, porque tentarlo y luego tener una excusa para huir “es en la ciudad, cazar va a ser complicado”  
“No necesariamente, el apartamento está en las afueras de la ciudad; podríamos hacer un viaje de noche a algún bosque cercano, hay uno cerca de Nueva Jersey, Norvin Green State Forest. La locación no es tan sencilla como esta, pero estoy seguro que lo podemos lograr” sabía que estaba ganando la discusión, no que este encontrando demasiada resistencia de mi parte “además necesito practicar estar cerca de más humanos, no solo con unos cuantos vecinos”  
“Al parecer ya investigaste” me comienzo a emocionar simplemente en pensar pasar ahí el invierno, pero aún no estoy convencida.  
“Estaba aburrido sin ti” continua sonriendo “¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?”  
Así que está actuando como si nada paso adentro de la casa, perfecto, vamos a seguirle el juego entonces.  
“Pensé que sería bonito pasar un poco más de tiempo en la naturaleza” le contesto imitando su tono tranquilo “bueno, entonces voy a empacar”  
“No hay necesidad, ya tengo todas nuestras cosas en el carro” lo veo sorprendida “además tus técnicas de empacar significa que yo tengo que re empacar todo”  
“Bueno, entonces voy a comenzar a limpiar la casa” me levanto del columpio y comienzo a dirigirme hacia la puerta.  
“Ya está todo hecho” su voz llena de orgullo. Lo volteo a ver sospechando algo.  
Por lo general no era tan pro activo, tenía razón acerca de la empacada, creo que hasta disfruta tener todo en orden, pero de la limpieza no es algo que le guste.  
“Ya te dije que me aburrí sin ti”  
“Muy bien entonces… ¿dónde está el carro?” Volteo a ver a la cochera y veo una mama van (Minivan), lo cual no tiene nada de lógica, ¿dónde está nuestra camioneta BMW?  
“Acerca de eso…” lo volteo a ver y sé que ese tono de voz no me está gustando “le hice un pequeño intercambio a nuestros vecinos”  
Volteo a ver la cochera de los vecinos y efectivamente ahí está nuestra hermosa camioneta estacionada, siento la furia aparecer directamente en mi estómago, lo volteo a ver con una mirada asesina.  
“Pensé que en Nueva York no vamos a necesitar un carro, por lo tanto…. Estaban muy felices cuando les propuse el intercambio, como un regalo adelantado de Navidad “ignora mi mirada y comienza a bajar los escalones de la terraza “ándale Maya, ¡¡¡Navidad….en Nueva York!!!”  
Comienzo a entender lo que William está haciendo, se está asegurando de que no continuemos lo que comenzamos en ESE cuarto, no quiere que vuelva a poner pie dentro de la casa.  
Lo sigo y bajo las escaleras, dándole una última mirada, en mi mente comienzo a revisar el tiempo que pasamos en ella, deteniéndome en el instante en que William y yo estábamos tan cerca, mi estómago dando un pequeño salto. Al principio la casa no había sido de mis favoritas, ahora está en primer lugar.  
Camino hacia el carro, William ya me abrió la puerta y ya se está sentando en el lado del conductor. Le saco la lengua al carro y suspiro; va a ser un recorrido lento hasta Nueva York en esta Mama-Van (Minivan).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a Rosalievampwolf por ser mi Beta, un excelente trabajo como siempre.
> 
> Todos los personajes reconocibles y escenarios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, en este caso Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes originales y la historia son propiedad del autor. El autor no está asociado con el dueño, creador o productor de la saga. No se busca violar los derechos de autor o copyright.


	7. Capítulo 7.- ¿Quién dejo salir al Lobo Feroz? (parte 1)

Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD y Rosaliewolfvamp de FF

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

Todos los personajes reconocibles y escenarios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, en este caso Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes originales y la historia son propiedad del autor. El autor no está asociado con el dueño, creador o productor de la saga. No se busca violar los derechos de autor o copyright.

Capítulo 7.- ¿Quién dejo salir al Lobo Feroz? Parte 1

POV Maya...Enero 2006

— ¿Sabes aún estoy enojada contigo William? —Quería patinar en la pista del Rockefeller, pero como siempre él dijo que no, aún después de que prometí controlar mis impulsos. Su respuesta siempre es la misma… "Es demasiado peligroso".

— ¿Ahora me vas a guardar rencor? — Dice esto mientras me sonríe.

—Claro que sí, ¿por qué no debería? Otro de mis sueños que no voy a lograr cumplir —estoy actuando como una reina del drama. De hecho, hasta pongo mi muñeca en mi frente.

—Ya no te voy a llevar a ninguna otra obra en Broadway, únicamente te da ideas —se ríe de mis terribles habilidades de actuación.

—Aún no elimino el ser actriz de mi lista, ¿sabes? —Mantengo mi cara seria para que me crea.

—Pues, buena suerte con eso —su risa se convierte en carcajadas—. Así que dime, ¿cuántos de tus 'sueños' —utiliza sus dedos para recalcar las comillas y hacerme enojar— no has logrado por mí culpa?

—No tienes una idea —trato de utilizar un tono indiferente, pero estoy a punto de comenzar a reír.

—Así que, ¿ir al edificio del Empire State y quedarte ahí toda la noche no era uno de tus sueños? —en realidad disfruté esa sorpresa, bastante. Fuimos cuando el edificio estaba cerrado, utilizando un método poco tradicional para llegar hasta la punta… el cual fue: William escalando el edificio conmigo a su espalda.

— ¿O cuándo fuimos al museo Metropolitano y trataste de adivinar mi edad? —cabe mencionar que aún no he logrado obtener la respuesta.

— ¿O cuándo fuimos al Museo Natural y comenzaste a preguntarme si reconocía a alguno de los dinosaurios de mis tiempos? —Al parecer esa broma no le hizo mucha gracia, basada en la respuesta que he observado— ¿O cuándo te llevé a Time Square para celebrar el año nuevo?

—Está bien, a lo mejor he logrado cumplir alguno de ellos, pero una chica no debe perder la esperanza, ¿o sí? —Sabe que me estoy divirtiendo a lo lindo; y siendo honesta, se está portando excelente en todo el tiempo que hemos estado en Nueva York.

—Seguramente —continúa sonriendo, él sabe que voy a seguir con la idea de patinar en el centro Rockefeller una vez que regresemos a Manhattan.

— ¿Entonces, qué hay en la bolsa? —Ha estado cargando una bolsa desde que dejamos el apartamento y no ha dicho nada al respecto, lo cual me está volviendo loca.

—Como ya te dije, no es nada que te deba de preocupar —deja de sonreír y nuevamente toma una actitud seria y misteriosa, que hace desesperarme más en saber que hay adentro.

—Vamos, sólo dame una pista. Por favoooooorrrr —uso el tono más suave, y me aseguro de poner unos ojos, los cuales sé que le cuesta trabajo resistir.

—No, además ya llegamos —miro a mi alrededor y me percato de que efectivamente estamos en el área en donde hemos cazado durante el último mes, al menos dos veces por semana. No queríamos arriesgarnos a tener un incidente considerando la cantidad de gente con la que estamos rodeados. Sabemos que estamos exagerando con la caza, pero ha valido la pena.

— ¿Vas a venir conmigo el día de hoy? —No quiero perder de vista la bolsa.

—No. El día de hoy es mejor si vas sola —su voz no está mostrando nada de emoción.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con la bolsa?

— ¿Y cómo piensas cazar si tienes la bolsa contigo? —Casi puedo notar una sonrisa en su cara.

—Me las ingeniaré —le sonrío para asegurar que me crea.

—No lo creo, así que vete adelantando —estoy sorprendida cuando me doy cuenta de que él está tratando de librarse de mí, esto no es normal. Por lo general soy yo la que trato de que me dé mi propio espacio—. ¿Cómo me dices? Necesito un tiempo para mí.

Antes de que le responda, comienza a correr, dejándome sola. Si cree que no puedo guardarle rencor, se va a sorprender.

Comienzo a cazar utilizando el mantra de siempre. Ya conozco la mayor parte del parque. Cierro mis ojos y comienzo a escanear el aire, tratando de encontrar un animal. Encuentro un aroma que me llama la atención, un venado, y está cerca de un área en la que le va a ser difícil escapar. Lo encuentro rápido y es una caza sencilla.

Nuevamente huelo el aire, buscando el aroma de William, cuando detecto otra cosa… el olor de uno de nosotros. ¿Debería buscarlo o voy e investigo sola? En realidad, dijo que necesitaba un tiempo para 'él'… Sigo molesta, así que, ¿por qué no?

Sigo el aroma y sé que me acerco porque se está volviendo más fuerte, pero junto con eso noto que algo está mal. ¿Me siento con nauseas? ¿Cómo es esto posible? Esto no es normal, soy un vampiro y nosotros no nos enfermamos. Esta fue una idea terrible, mejor busco a William y le aviso.

Me doy la vuelta y corro en dirección opuesta, conforme más distancia pongo del aroma del otro vampiro me empiezo a sentir mucho mejor. Finalmente percibo el olor de William y lo encuentro cerca del lago, su cara llena de emoción.

—William, hay algo…

—Te tengo una sorpresa, Maya —se va a mi espalda y me pone una venda alrededor de los ojos.

— ¡Espera! Te tengo que decir algo importante —trato de que me haga caso pero me comienza a empujar hacia un lugar.

—Maya, no te hagas la difícil.

—No, Willliam —trato de detenerme y de quitarme la venda—. Hay algo en el bosque —pongo más fuerza en mi voz para que me tome en serio.

Se detiene y siento como remueve la venda de mis ojos, permitiéndome ver su cara de preocupación.

—Hay otro vampiro cerca de la montaña Buck. O al menos creo que es un vampiro… —su voz me interrumpe.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que crees que es otro vampiro? —Su voz es seria y sus ojos dudosos.

—Bueno, huele como un vampiro, pero conforme me iba acercando… me sentí mal. No lo pude encontrar y…

— ¿Trataste de buscarlo sola? ¿Estás loca? —Ups, tal vez hubiera sido mejor no decirle esa parte—. Vámonos.

— ¡Necesitas cazar! —Sus ojos confirman que aún no lo había hecho.

—No importa. Iremos a otro lugar —se mueve y comienza a caminar en dirección opuesta, pero la vista que hay hace que mi corazón se hunda. Frente a mí está el lago congelado limpio de nieve, como una pista de patinaje, y a mis pies están un par de patines. Ésta es la razón por la que William estaba tan misterioso, estaba tratando de sorprenderme.

Caminamos de regreso a casa, el viento comienza a soplar más fuerte, golpeándonos directo en la cara y trayendo consigo el aroma del vampiro del bosque y un olor que no reconozco pero que logra enviar un escalofrío a lo largo de mi espalda.

Veo a William, su cara es seria y no revela nada, pero me comienza a empujar hacia atrás, cubriéndome con su cuerpo. Su postura es tensa y su cabeza voltea de un lado a otro, tratando de identificar la dirección de dónde proviene el olor. Finalmente se detiene a nuestra derecha.

—Maya —su voz es tan solo un susurro, apenas y lo logro escuchar—, quédate aquí.

Antes de que pueda responderle, desaparece. Ahora estoy sola en los bosques tratando de identificar la dirección hacia donde William se fue. Sin embargo no me atrevo a moverme, temerosa de alertar a la criatura que se encuentra ahí. Únicamente me atrevo a mover la cabeza, analizando mis alrededores. Estoy en un área llena de árboles, sin embargo siendo invierno no tienen hojas en donde me pueda esconder. Siento que estoy directo en la mira, sin saber que esperar. Tal vez unos gritos de William o del otro vampiro, o escucharlos discutir o pelear. Pero no escuché nada a excepción del ladrido que se está aproximando cada vez más; y la peor parte es que no logro identificar de qué animal proviene, pero hace que cada vello de mi cuerpo se ponga de punta.

Me doy la vuelta y lo veo. El cuerpo está todo cubierto de pelo. Su postura no es erguida pero tampoco agachado o en cuatro patas; sus facciones son una mezcla entre un hombre y lobo, con un hocico grande en lugar de una boca humana, su brazos largos que terminan en unas manos con unas uñas afiladas, sus patas son más cortas que sus brazos, pero el músculo que se alcanza a ver debajo de todo ese pelo, me da la certeza que la criatura no es débil. Lo peor de todo es que tengo la completa certeza de que me está viendo, sus ojos nunca abandonando el área en donde estoy parada.

Me quedo quieta con la esperanza de que continúe su camino. Ladra y salta hacia mí… ¡DEMONIOS! 

Corro lo más rápido que puedo, tratando de escapar de esa cosa, pero me sigue, y para colmo, me está alcanzando. Brinco a uno de los árboles y corro entre las ramas, tratando de mantener mi equilibrio y saltando de una rama a otra, tratando de obtener altura, deseando que esa cosa no me alcance. Para mi sorpresa, salta a un árbol cercano y se mueve hacia mí con zancadas largas. ¡Esta no fue una buena idea! Utiliza sus brazos y con sus manos se cuelga de rama en rama como un simio; de hecho, rápidamente logra más altura que yo y me intercepta. Sin mucha opción me dejo caer al piso, dándome cuenta que las probabilidades están en mí contra. Es más rápido y posiblemente más fuerte que yo.

¡Piensa Maya, piensa! Él es el cazador y yo soy la presa, ¿y adivina quién es el más débil del grupo?

Sigo corriendo y el animal ya está en el piso, reduciendo la distancia que hay entre los dos. Estoy a punto de alcanzar el lago, la fiera está utilizando los elementos de alrededor para atraparme. Recuerdo el pedazo de hielo que William limpio para que lo utilizara como una pista de hielo. Mis zapatos tienen suela de goma lo cual me va a dar un mejor agarre al hielo y no me voy a resbalar tan fácil, a comparación de esa cosa. Alcanzo la orilla del lago, sin atreverme a voltear atrás.

— ¡Agáchate! —Escucho a alguien gritar, y en realidad, no estoy en la posición para cuestionar la orden. Me dejo caer al suelo y siento a la fiera pasar sobre mí.

Aterriza a unos cuantos pasos de donde estoy y se gira antes de que yo me pueda poner de pie. Veo a mi alrededor y uno de los patines está a mi alcance. Pongo mi brazo dentro de la bota y lo levanto justo a tiempo para cortar uno de los dedos de la criatura. Esto lo hace retroceder unos cuantos pasos mientras aúlla del dolor.

Tomo ventaja de su distracción y corro adentrándome al lago con el patín en mi brazo. Escucho a la criatura seguirme, pero junto con sus aullidos se oyen sus pasos más lentos, y si mal no me equivoco, lo escucho caer.

Ja, ja, al parecer tenía razón sobre el agarre en el hielo.

Pero no me puedo detener a disfrutar de mi pequeño triunfo. Conforme más me adentro al lago, me doy cuenta de que el hielo a mis pies es más delgado. Esto no es nada bueno. El hielo no va a poder sostener mi peso. Giro para ver en donde está la criatura, y se está acercando.

Sabe que estoy atrapada. Sin más opciones decido levantar mi brazo, y con todas mis fuerzas golpeo el hielo con el patín que está en mi brazo, forzando a que el hielo se rompa. Salto a través de los bloques de hielo, tratando de mantener mi equilibrio y no caer dentro del lago. Tengo la ventaja de ser pequeña y poder saltar a pedazos que son más pequeños. La fiera imita mis movimientos, pero para su mala suerte es más grande y pesado, lo cual hace que finalmente un pedazo de hielo se hunda junto con él dentro del lago. Continúo moviéndome por si acaso resulta ser un buen nadador.

Finalmente llego a la parte en donde el hielo no se ha roto.

—Ven hacia acá —nuevamente escucho la voz, esta vez a mi derecha, y corro hacia esa dirección, pero las náuseas regresan y comienzo a disminuir mi velocidad.

— ¡No te detengas, corre! —Continúo, tratando de ignorar lo mal que me siento y enfocándome en una figura que comienza a aparecer. Creo que es un vampiro. Lo alcanzo y me indica que me ponga detrás de él. La sensación de nausea se reduce significativamente. Me atrevo a mirar enfrente y veo que la criatura se las ha ingeniado para nadar al área donde el hielo no está roto, pero se detiene. No se acerca a nosotros.

El vampiro me comienza a empujar hacia atrás, alejándonos del lago y entrando al bosque, no se detiene hasta que los árboles nos esconden.

La criatura aúlla, pero no nos sigue. Yo me quedo quieta atrás del vampiro, sin perder de vista a la fiera, hasta que se retira.

Finalmente veo al vampiro que me acaba de salvar la vida. Es alto, probablemente igual que William, su cabello es claro. Se ve joven, posiblemente cerca de los veinte años cuando lo transformaron y sus ojos rojos, como eran los de William, antes de alimentarse de sangre de animal.

— ¿Estás bien? —Me voltea a ver.

—Gracias a ti aún sigo respirando —todavía no me siento a salvo, pero tuve suerte gracias a él. De pronto me doy cuenta que William no está cerca—. ¿Has visto a William?

— ¿Quién? —Me ve de forma dudosa.

—Había otro vampiro conmigo —su mirada me indica que si lo había visto—. ¡Necesitamos ayudarlo! —comienzo a hiperventilar, no quiero pensar que William puede estar muerto, o que lo pueden matar.

Voltea a ver el cielo.

—Ya casi amanece —me mira, su cara no muestra señales de alarma—. ¿Es tan lento como tú?

—No… pero, vamos, necesitamos ayudarlo —no entiendo porque sigue plantado en el suelo, sin mover un solo dedo. ¿Qué no entiende la gravedad del asunto?

—Va a estar bien, mira —señala al cielo y efectivamente el cielo se comienza a iluminar con los rayos del sol.

— ¿Qué importa que el sol esté saliendo? ¿Cómo va a ayudar eso a William? —Mi tono de voz está lejos de ser amable.

—Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que Iván ya no va a estar en su forma de lobo. Estamos a salvo —mi quijada se cae en ese momento, ¿qué fue lo que me quiso decir?

Comienza a caminar y yo me quedo quieta sin poder moverme.

—Eh, ¿hola? ¿Vas a venir? —Se detiene y se me queda viendo.

—Perdón —trato de salir del shock de lo que acabo de escuchar y lo alcanzo—. ¿Acaso dijiste: su forma de lobo? Te refieres, ¿cómo a un hombre lobo? ¿Qué no es eso un mito?

—Nosotros también somos un mito —me contesta, restándole importancia a todo el asunto.

—Cierto —pero mi cabeza aún no puede procesar lo que escuché.

Caminamos al área en donde estaban los patines. El vampiro comienza a buscar algo en el suelo. Me doy cuenta que aún tengo el patín en mi brazo y lo dejo caer al lado del otro. Tiene sangre en la cuchilla y me siento asqueado por su olor.

— ¿Qué estás buscando? —Lo veo patear nieve fuera del camino.

—Bueno, Iván no va a estar muy contento de perder su pulgar —su cara se ilumina de felicidad, sigo su mirado y veo que está viendo un dedo humano. Se agacha y lo recoge.

Se levanta y huele el aire, caminando hacia el norte. Lo sigo, temiendo quedarme sola y toparme con la criatura. Aún no le creo que sea un hombre lobo, y honestamente, no me voy a arriesgar sin William a mi lado.

—Mi nombre es Maya —le digo tratando de hacer algo de conversación.

—Yo soy Fred —lo dice mientras analiza el pulgar.

—Gracias Fred, por ayudarme —frunce sus hombros sin dar importancia y continúa su análisis del pulgar. Me pregunto qué es lo que le encuentra de interesante.

—No te preocupes —levanta el pulgar y me lo enseña—. Este es el pulgar que le cortaste. Excelente trabajo, por cierto.

— ¿No debería de estar más… peludo? —No recuerdo que fuera humano.

—Ya te dije, Iván ya no es un lobo y tampoco lo es su pulgar —lo veo, dudosa de su respuesta—. Mira por allá —me señala hacia una dirección y volteo, a unos cuantos pies, cerca de un claro en el bosque hay un hombre humano… desnudo.

Hay un montón de pensamientos corriendo por mi mente. Tengo miedo de acercarme a la criatura, a la vez sorprendida de ver que, efectivamente, es humano; y avergonzada de ver a un hombre desnudo… por primera vez. No sé cuál fue mi cara en ese momento, pero comienzo a girarme y Fred me detiene.

— ¿Estaríamos más seguros alejándonos de él? —Trato de no verlo, pero mi instinto de supervivencia no me deja darle la espalda.

—Estás a salvo conmigo —me contesta riéndose—. ¡Oye Iván! Encontré tu pulgar.

¿Por un demonio?

— ¿Por qué lo estás llamando? ¿No te diste cuenta que estaba tratando de matarme? —Me coloco a espaldas de Fred, utilizándolo como un escudo, en caso de que la criatura decida atacarnos.

—Ah, sí, se me olvido decirte. Cuando está en su fase de lobo, se vuelve un poco… salvaje.

— ¡¿UN POCO?! Creo que estás exagerando —trato de controlar mi voz, sin lograr mucho.

La criatura se para. Es tan alto como William y tiene su misma estructura muscular. Escucho el latir de su corazón, el cual es mucho más rápido que el de un humano. Su piel no es blanca como la nuestra, esta bronceada y peluda, pero nada comparada a la criatura con la que me enfrenté.

Su cabello le llega a los hombros y esta mojado, posiblemente es mi culpa por hacerlo tomar un pequeño baño en el lago. Nos observa, su cara es atractiva y de una forma rara me recuerda a William. Sus ojos son diferentes, son color café con un tono rojizo.

Camina hacia nosotros y siento como mi cuerpo se tensa. El viento trae consigo su aroma que hace que esa helada sensación esté de regreso en mi cuerpo. No me puedo controlar y comienzo a gruñir.

—Mantente calmada, Maya, puede sentir tu miedo —susurra Fred, pero lo que no sabe es que no tengo miedo, estoy furiosa.

Estoy a punto de decirle a Fred lo que estoy pensando en una forma muy poco amable, pero la criatura está parada frente a él. D-e-m-o-n-i-o-s.

—Ayúdame a recordar, ¿qué sucedió? —Su voz es profunda y con un acento inglés, y lo último que logra es calmarme. Todo lo contrario, siento que hecho humo por las orejas— Sólo recuerdo unas imágenes de lo que sucedió.

—Te alimentaste de un alce, dos ardillas y un conejo — ¿estaba Fred cuidando a este susodicho?

—De eso más o menos me acuerdo. Pero no logro ver en qué momento el alce, las ardilla o el conejo me cortaron el pulgar —su voz estaba llena de duda, al parecer no se ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí.

—Acerca de eso… al final tuviste un pequeño contratiempo — ¿cómo le hace Fred para estar tan calmado? Yo apenas y me estoy controlando para no salir corriendo.

— ¿Estuvo terrible? —Noto algo de remordimiento en la voz de Iván.

—De hecho no, considerando que logró escapar.

— ¡Imposible! Ningún humano lo ha logrado una vez que comienzo a cazarlo —ahora su voz está llena de incredulidad.

—Nunca dije que fuera un humano, ¿o sí? —No me atrevo a ver a Fred o alrededor de él, en especial después de escuchar el gruñido de Iván.

—Lo sabía, ¿a dónde se fue? —Iván estaba enojado.

—No muy lejos. De hecho esta aquí, con nosotros —Fred se mueve a un lado, dejándome al descubierto. Iván y yo nos quedamos mirando, hasta que mis instintos entran en acción, salto hacia atrás y aterrizo en cuclillas. Me le quedo viendo, analizando a mi oponente y llegando a la triste conclusión de que estoy muerta. Iván también se pone en cuclillas, listo para atacar, pero de pronto comienza a reírse a carcajadas ¿Qué demon…?

— ¿De verdad? —Mira a Fred no creyéndole una sola palabra— Me estás diciendo que esta cosita es la culpable de que no tenga un pulgar? —Me vuelve a mirar de pies a cabeza— Hueles… diferente. ¿Qué eres?

Veo a Iván y luego a Fred. ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? ¿Están bromeando?

—Ella es un vampiro —contesta Fred.

—Por lo poco que recuerdo, te puedo asegurar que no lo es —se me acerca. Trato de no verlo, después de todo sigue desnudo, pero mi instinto no me deja. Él es el enemigo, nunca le quites la vista de encima—. Su aroma es parecido al tuyo, pero es muy pequeña —voltea a ver a Fred—; no es ni rápida, ni fuerte y sus ojos son diferentes a los tuyos —nuevamente me ve—. Entonces, ¿qué eres?

—Soy un vampiro —pongo la mayor valentía que puedo a mi voz.

—Te lo dije —escucho a Fred decirle a Iván, pero no me atrevo a verlo. La mirada de Iván va a donde mis manos deberían de estar.

—Por favor dime, que al menos, yo soy el culpable de eso —señala a mis brazos. No le contesto, sabiendo que la pregunta no está dirigida a mí.

—No, ella estaba así cuando la encontraste —escucho un tono de risa en la voz de Fred.

—Entonces, en resumidas cuentas, me estás diciendo que esta… que, ¿hada?, ¿duende? sin manos, se las ingenió para cortarme el pulgar; y si mi memoria es correcta, ¿me hizo nadar en el lago congelado?

—Efectivamente —le contesta Fred, carcajeándose esta vez.

Veo a Fred y luego a Iván. Sus ojos están llenos de coraje, nuevamente me analiza y comienza a reírse también.

—En verdad, me estoy oxidando —voltea a ver a Fred—. Esa es una historia que suena interesante. Me encantaría escucharla.

—En realidad, tuvo ayuda de un patín y después de mí, pero ella resultó ser muy astuta —le dice Fred.

— ¡Tramposo! —Iván le extiende la mano y Fred pone el pulgar en ella— Hmm, un corte limpio —dice cuando lo analiza—. ¿Tienes la mochila?

—Está cerca de esos árboles — Fred le señala unos árboles del otro lado del claro, e Iván camina en esa dirección.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? —Volteo a ver a Fred cuando Iván se encuentra lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharnos.

—Yo lo cuido cuando está en la parte difícil del ciclo —no le creo una palabra de lo que me está diciendo—. Tenía curiosidad acerca de su especie y no me he encontrado a muchos de la nuestra. Así que cuando lo conocí… —su voz se apaga— él también tenía curiosidad cuando me conoció; y ahora somos amigos —frunce sus hombros, como si eso explicara todo.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que lo cuidas? ¿No deberías tú cuidarte de él? —Levanto mi brazo apuntando hacia donde Iván se fue. Qué bueno que no está cerca.

—Bueno, en realidad él no se me puede acercar, a menos que yo quiera. Eso fue lo que le dio curiosidad —me voltea a ver. Ahora recuerdo la sensación de nausea cuando me acercaba a él.

—Las náuseas, ¿eras tú? —Nuevamente estoy tratando de procesar la información.

Frunce los hombros.

— ¿Cómo? —Ahora la curiosa soy yo.

—Es algo que he podido hacer desde que me transformaron —no hay emoción en su voz y tiene una actitud de 'no me importa'.

— ¡Por favor, enséñame! —Hay un pequeño rayo de esperanza en mí. Si logro hacer esto, al menos tengo la opción de poderme proteger.

—No puedo —mis esperanzas se fueron al suelo al escucharlo—. Es algo que simplemente puedo hacer.

—Qué mal. Estoy segura que me hubiera venido a la mano —volteo a ver a mis brazos.

—Hablando de manos. ¿Qué te pasó? —Lo observo y me está mirando los brazos.

—No recuerdo. Desde que desperté no he tenido manos —sabía que en algún momento alguien me iba a preguntar, y considerando que le debo mi vida, no siento que esté de chismoso.

—Eso es terrible —sé que Fred está siendo sincero.

—Dímelo a mí —le sonrió—. Cambiando de tema, ahora que Iván tiene su pulgar, ¿podemos ir a buscar a William? Estoy segura que se está volviendo loco.

—Está cerca, pero lo estoy manteniendo a distancia. No creo que Iván sea tan considerado con él como lo fue contigo — ¿qué demonios quiere decir con eso? —. En una escala de cosas amenazadoras, posiblemente no te ve como algo peligroso. Es por esa razón que no te atacó cuando te vio, pero si ve a tu amigo, podríamos tener otro final.

—¡Oh! —Eso podría ser un problema—. Bueno, no hay que presentarle a Iván. Yo puedo ir a buscarlo… —e irme lo más pronto y lejos que pueda de Iván.

—No, aún tienes una historia que contarme —salto en el momento en que escucho la voz inesperada de Iván, no vi en qué momento se había acercado. Ya se vistió y trae un curita alrededor del dedo. Una cosa es clara,,él no me cae nada bien.

—Fred te la puede contar —mi voz es completamente seria.

—No, él no sabe la mejor parte — ¿por qué demonios está sonriendo?

— ¿La cuál es…? —No me siento cómoda alrededor de este tipo y lo único que logra es hacer es enfurecerme más.

— ¿Por qué eres tan lenta, débil y diferente de los demás de tu especie? —Casi se está riendo. Eso no logra hacer nada para mejorar mi humor.

— ¿Sabes que…? —Le sonrío, pero no siento ni una onza de felicidad— ¡PÚDRETE! —Me doy la vuelta y comienzo a correr en lado contrario.

—Oh no, no tan rápido —ya está frente a mí en segundos—. ¿O debería de decir, no tan lento?

— ¡Vete al infierno! —Estoy más que encabronada.

—Ya vivo en él, ¿gustas acompañarme? Te puedo mostrar otro tipo de infierno hoy en la noche —su voz ya no suena amable; ahora está muy, pero muy molesto—. Estoy seguro que esta vez no vas a tener tanta suerte.

— ¿Me estás amenazando? —Lo miro directo a los ojos, retándolo.

—No es una amenaza. Es una advertencia —no baja la mirada, de hecho se acerca—. ¿O quieres que empecemos más temprano?

—¡TÚ DI RANA Y YO SALTO, ESTÚPIDO!, —Las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que piense en las consecuencias. Al parecer no pienso de forma clara y analítica cerca del hombre lobo.

El sentimiento de nausea es fuerte y ya no logro concentrarme en Iván. Siento que me tengo que alejar, pero estoy muy débil. Miro a Iván y sé que está sintiendo lo mismo. Camino hacia atrás tratando de alejarme y me golpeó la cabeza con un árbol. Iván se tropieza cuando también trata de alejarse y se cae al suelo.

—Fred bájale —escucho a Iván—; ya me voy a portar bien.

La náusea comienza a disminuir y la mirada de Iván ya no es de enojo… ni tampoco la mía.

—Yo también me voy a portar bien —apenas termino la frase y la náusea desaparece.

—Muy bien chicos, esto va a hacer las cosas más fáciles —Fred aparece de la nada.

— ¿Más fácil? —Lo miro.

—Pues sí. Yo también siento curiosidad —se sienta en el piso entre Iván y yo.

— ¿No has escuchado que la curiosidad mató al gato? —Le respondo no muy cortésmente.

—Entonces tenemos suerte de que no seamos gatos —me sonríe—. Ahora, por favor dinos.

—Aaargghh, muy bien —me siento acorralada y derrotada. No voy a poder irme a ningún lado con esto que puede hacer Fred, o vencer a Iván con su velocidad—. Mis ojos son color ámbar por la dieta que tengo, solo me alimento de sangre de animales.

Fred me ve y asiente con la cabeza.

—Una vez escuché acerca de ustedes, pero era una historia diferente —noto que Fred está recordando algo, pero antes de que pueda decirlo Iván me interrumpe.

— ¿Esa es la razón por la que eres débil y lenta? —La risa en su voz hace que mi humor previo comience a regresar.

—No —lo miro con odio. Sé que esta no es la razón, William sigue la misma dieta y no está presentando este efecto secundario—. Siempre lo he sido, digamos que soy el peor vampiro en la historia. No bebo sangre humana, soy lenta y débil. ¿Ya estás contento?

— ¿Y es por eso que no tienes manos? ¿Alguien te atacó? —Por el tono de voz que está usando Iván y la forma como lo pregunta, sé que lo hace por chismoso, logrando molestarme más.

—Desde que desperté no he tenido manos —le contesto tratando de controlar mi enojo—. No sé qué paso y no me acuerdo.

—Mentirosa — ¿por qué continúa provocándome?

—Entonces cree lo que tú quieras —le sonrío—. Pero recuerda esto: ¡El peor vampiro de la historia se las ingenió para patearte el trasero!

—Maya —el tono de advertencia de Fred me regresa a la realidad.

—Está bien, Fred —le digo tratando de calmarme.

—Entonces que Fred, ¿me vendiste? —Iván voltea a ver a Fred.

—No Iván, simplemente pensé que no era una pelea justa —ahora parece que Fred me está vendiendo a mí—; pero se las ingenió por un rato. Usar el patín y romper el hielo, ella hizo todo eso. Puede que sea minusválida, pero es inteligente.

Esto me hace sentirme contenta y no completamente inútil. Sé que no hubiera sobrevivido sin la ayuda de Fred, pero al menos luché un rato. Miro a Iván orgullosa de mí misma.

—Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara. Si eres tan inteligente como dice Fred, sabrías que no es buena idear provocar a un hombre lobo —se pone de pie y comienza a caminar hacia donde está la mochila. Pero sus palabras no van a borrar mi buen humor.

—Está bien —Fred y yo nos levantamos.

—Vámonos —escucho a Iván a lo lejos.

—Fred, no puedo —lo veo y le estoy suplicando con los ojos. No le quiero decirle a Iván de William, si Fred cree que William puede ser un problema, quiero evitar una pelea.

—Iván, ¿cómo te sentirías si otro vampiro se une a nuestro grupo? —Lo volteo a ver tratando de preguntarle de forma silenciosa si lo escuché correctamente.

—Si es otro como ella, ¿por qué no? Invita a otros cinco —le contesta sin ni siquiera vernos.

—Bueno… ese es exactamente el problema, Iván, al parecer es más como tú y yo en velocidad y fuerza, que como ella — ¿qué le pasa a Fred? ¿De qué lado está?

Esto hace que Iván se detenga y nos vea, no sé qué está pasando por su mente.

— ¿Qué tan parecido es a nosotros? —Mira a Fred directo a los ojos.

—Bastante —al parecer no va a mentir ni un poquito—. Pero ella no nos va a seguir si lo dejamos atrás.

—Entonces, déjala atrás —finalmente algo en lo que estoy de acuerdo con Iván. Déjenme, no me importa siempre y cuando no tenga que estar cerca de él.

—Ese es el problema, me cae bien —Fred me voltea a ver—. Me recuerda de alguien.

Iván se queda callado por un rato, viendo a Fred y luego a mí.

—No estoy muy seguro, Fred. De por sí estoy tratando de controlarme con ella aquí —me señala—. No sé si voy a ser capaz con el otro.

—Yo me encargo de eso —dice Fred mientras se comienza a alejar—. Vamos por tu amigo, Maya. Iván, tú quédate aquí mientras lo preparamos para que te conozca.

—Está bien —contesta Iván, su voz llena de molestia—. Voy a estar por lo árboles, cerca de la mochila.

Corro para alcanzar a Fred.

—No sé si William va a estar de acuerdo, una vez que sepa que Iván me atacó. Él se preocupa por mí —Fred me voltea a ver—. Muchísimo —le pongo mucho énfasis en la última parte.

—Si no soy capaz de controlar a William, son libres de irse, Maya; pero me gustaría conocer un poco más de los vampiros y nuestra historia. No tengo mucho tiempo desde que me transformaron y me gustaría saber más —al parecer hay más de una razón para querer hablar con nosotros que el simple hecho de que le recuerdo a alguien.

—Está bien, pero déjame manejar a mí las cosas —protesté—. Va estar como loco. Vamos a asegurarnos de que me vea a mí primero, de lo contrario, te va a atacar.

—Tú lo conoces mejor, por lo tanto, yo te sigo —se detiene—. Está justo detrás de esos árboles. Voy a disminuir el sentimiento de náusea, pero aún lo vas a sentir un poco. Hago esto con el fin de que no me pueda enfocar.

—Muchas gracias —camino hacia la dirección que me dijo y efectivamente ahí está William, mirando alrededor. Su cara está llena de preocupación y lo veo oliendo el aire y luego voltea a ver el piso. Gira hacia mí, pero es como si no me viera o no se pudiera enfocar, y gira la cabeza hacia el lago. Veo a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que estamos a la orilla del lago donde Fred me rescató de Iván.

— ¿William? —Siento la náusea pero no es tan fuerte.

Es capaz de escucharme y nuevamente voltea hacia mi dirección, sus ojos dudosos. Doy un paso al frente y finalmente puede enfocarme. Su cara se llena de alivio y sonríe; corre hacia donde estoy pero se detiene a unos cuantos pasos, noto como su rostro cambia por completo. Huele el aíre y podría jurar que lo veo palidecer.

—Estoy bien, hay otro que me estaba ayudando —le digo tratando de calmarlo.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Maya? —Noto como se comienza a molestar, su labios frunciéndose. Creo que esto no va a ser para nada sencillo. El sentimiento de náusea se comienza a incrementar, pero William no está mostrando señales de que le esté afectando.

—No sé cómo explicarte de tal forma que me creas —trato de sonreír con la esperanza de que se calme, pero no ayuda. Además, es difícil mantener la sonrisa considerando lo mal que me estoy sintiendo.

— ¿Dónde está? —Su voz es un gruñido.

— ¿El vampiro? —Me sostengo de un árbol para evitar caerme. Fred no lo está disminuyendo, de hecho, lo está incrementando.

—No —sacude la cabeza y camina hacia mí—. ¿Dónde está el hombre lobo?

Ya no me puedo detener y me siento en el piso, para evitar derrumbarme.

—Qué bueno que nos pudiste acompañar, William —veo a Iván sonriendo. Está parado atrás de él. William se mueve rápido y se pone enfrente de mí, protegiéndome.

—Tuviste suerte de que Maya esté bien, Iván, de lo contrario hubiera sido "mata ahora y pregunta después"— su tono de voz no es nada amigable.

—Tú eres el que tienes suerte de que esté en mi forma humana, si no, hubiera sido un reto interesante —el tono de Iván tampoco es amigable, haciendo que su sonrisa se vea falsa. Me gustaría ir y arrancársela de la cara… si pudiera.

—Te estaba buscando hace unas cuantas horas.

—Al parecer encontré una mejor presa que perseguir —Iván me señala—. Tiene un aroma más provocativo que el tuyo.

William se atreve a voltear y verme. Me revisa de pies a cabeza asegurándose que siga completa, en cierta forma.

—No te preocupes, me mantuvo el paso —esto hace que la sonrisa de Iván desaparezca temporalmente de su cara—. Lástima que recibió un poco de ayuda —y voltea a ver a Fred que está parado detrás de mí. El sentimiento de náusea desapareciendo por completo—. Además, tú sabes cómo son las cosas cuando me transformo. No soy del todo yo.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? —William continúa molesto, pero su tono de voz es más controlado.

— ¿YO? —Su cara se vuelve completamente seria— ¡Eso es lo que le deberías de preguntar a tu pequeña duende! Al parecer puede hacer mucho daño si se lo propone —levanta su mano y señala el pulgar que tiene un curita y comienza a reírse.

William me voltea a ver con una expresión de sorpresa. No puedo decidir si está enojado o feliz, pero rápidamente voltea a ver a Iván y se comienza a reír también.

¿Acaso no sería esto motivación suficiente para empezar a destrozar al hombre lobo? Digo, Dios no quiera que me desaparezca de su vista un par de horas, pero NO, cuando un hombre lobo trata de matarme, decide volverse su amigo.

Decido no ver a ninguno de los vampiros o al hombre lobo, me levanto y camino hacia donde está la salida del parque. Si quieren hacer una fiesta, ¡perfecto!, yo no voy a ser la aguafiestas. William me toma el brazo y me gira para verlo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Maya? —Sigue sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué estás siendo bueno con esa cosa? —Comienzo a gritar asegurando que mis emociones estén claras— ¿Sabes que eso trató de matarme y que estuvo muy cerca de lograrlo? —Volteo a ver a Iván y continúa sonriendo, logrando que me moleste más— Si tú no lo matas, créeme que yo lo haré.

Iván comienza a carcajearse. Corro hacia donde está, lista para atacarlo, pero siento a William sosteniéndome por la cintura y jalándome hacia su cuerpo.

— ¡Déjame ir, William! —Le grito sin perder vista de Iván.

—Maya, por favor, cálmate —su tono de voz es gentil, pero estoy tan enojada que comienzo a luchar para tratar de escapar de sus brazos.

— ¿Dame una razón de por qué no lo debería matarlo? —Comienzo a patearlo, sin lograr nada.

—Bueno, te puedo dar más de una razón —lo dice casi riéndose—. Él es más fuerte y rápido que tú, aún en su forma humana —lo volteo a ver llena de recelo— Además me molestaría bastante si fueras tú la que mata a mi hermano.

...Continuara Capítulo 8.- ¿Quién dejo salir al Lobo Feroz? (parte 2)


	8. Capítulo 8.-¿Quién dejo salir al Lobo Feroz? (parte 2)

Todos los personajes reconocibles y escenarios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, en este caso Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes originales y la historia son propiedad del autor. El autor no está asociado con el dueño, creador o productor de la saga. No se busca violar los derechos de autor o copyright.

Capítulo 7.- ¿Quién dejo salir al Lobo Feroz? (parte 2)

POV de Maya…Enero 2006

Eso hace que mi mente se detenga por completo. Me le quedo viendo para ver si me está bromeando, pero su rostro es serio. Veo a Iván y empiezo a ver las similitudes. Sus ojos tienen la misma forma, al igual que el color de su cabello, su altura, su estructura, de hecho en algún momento llegue a pensar que me recordaba a William. Aún no lo puedo creer, pero dejo de pelear con William.

"¿Es en serio? ¿No estás bromeando?"

"No, ha pasado más de un siglo desde la última vez que lo vi" Ya no está sonriendo "En el bosque olí su aroma cuando estábamos por irnos y viendo que era luna llena, sabía de los peligros. Fui a buscarlo con la esperanza de que me persiguiera a mí. No esperaba que te persiguiera a ti, pero cuando me di cuenta de que no me estaba siguiendo regrese. Rezando porque haya encontrado algo más, pero lo único que encontré era un rastro tuyo y de él, un lago roto y nada más" suspiro "Asumí lo peor" voltea a ver a Fred "Muchas gracias por rescatarla"

"No hay problema, en realidad no era una pelea justa" Fred ve a Iván.

Fred se levanta, su cara no revela mucho, pero sus ojos están intrigados con la información.

"Nos deberíamos de ir…" escucho a Iván y camina hacia nosotros. Escuchar su voz hace que de nuevo me ponga de genio, William nota esto y se asegura de poner más fuerza en su agarre.

"Al parecer voy a tener que proteger a Iván de ti" Fred me dice cuando nos pasa. Esto hace que Iván se ría. Veo una piedra a mis pies y le pateo con toda mi fuerza, la piedra le pega directo en el hombro, me voltea a ver a la cara. Su cara está furiosa y me ve con una mirada asesina. Pero se detiene de hacer algo cuando ve a William.

"Trata de controlar a tu pequeña duende o lo hare yo" su voz está furiosa.

"Maya, compórtate" susurra en mí oído y comienza a caminar, con su brazo a mi alrededor, como una hermosa jaula.

"¿Por qué estas tomando su lado?" trato de detenerme para poderlo confrontar, pero lo único que logro es que William me levante y me ponga en sus hombros como un saco de papas "¿Es porque es tu familia?" trato de levantar mis piernas, pero no logro moverlas ni un centímetro.

"Ya te dije, él es más fuerte y veloz que tú y podría hacerte daño" dejo de tratar de patearlo, necesito conservar mi energía.

"¿No me defenderías?"

"Por favor Maya, no me pongas en esa posición" su voz es seria.

"Claro, la familia siempre viene primero" le digo enojada.

Se queda callado, por lo tanto ya se su respuesta.

Continúan caminando y yo simplemente me quedo colgada, viendo el camino que acaban de recorrer.

"¿Me puedes bajar?" le digo después de un rato de que estoy en esta posición.

"No hasta que te calmes"

"¿Con él aquí? Me estas pidiendo lo imposible" trato de ver a William, pero no logro nada.

Iván se comienza a reír. Comienzo a pelear a William tratando de zafarme.

"Agh, ¿cómo le hace para que salga lo peor de mí?" le susurro a William de tal forma que Iván no me pueda escuchar.

"Es por la diferencia de raza. Somos enemigos naturales, por lo tanto culpo tu mal humor a eso"

"¿Estás seguro de que no es algo de familia? Porque en este momento siento que también te podría hacer daño a ti" mi voz está lejos de ser amable.

Lo puedo sentir que se está riendo silenciosamente. Lo golpeo en el hombro, pero no quiero hacerle daño, por lo que no le pongo toda mi fuerza. Ni siquiera se quejó del dolor.

Caminamos así por una hora más. Y comienzo a sentirme más en control, el aroma de William calmándome.

En realidad no esperaba que William me cargara por tanto tiempo, pero al parecer va a cumplir su promesa.

"Por cierto ¿A dónde vamos?" Una vez más calmada me comienza a ganar la curiosidad.

"Necesitamos que nos bloqueen un par de recuerdos de nuestra mente" volteo a ver a William, pero solo veo la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"Ya tuve algo de eso. Por lo que me puedo saltar que me borren la memoria" es fecha que aún no recuerdo quien era antes de conocer a William.

"Dije bloquear, no borrar" su voz es calmada.

"Así que mi logro más grande hasta el momento, cortarle el dedo y lo van a bloquear" me siento desilusionada al pensar en esto.

Esto hace que Fred y William se rían y que Iván gruña.

"En algún momento lo vamos a poder recordar, pero si alguien trata de leernos la mente, no lo van a poder. Recuerda va en contra de las leyes tener algún tipo de contacto o trato con su grupo"

"¿Quién es capaz de leer mentes?"Como si eso fuera posible.

Siento a William tensarse, lo que me hace creer que no estaba planeando en decirme.

"Pues Aro" casi le puedo dar las gracias a Iván por la respuesta, pero me detengo, no pienso darle las gracias a ese animal y también me quedo pensativa ¿por qué me suena el nombre tan familiar?

"¿Quién es Aro?" escucho a Fred preguntar, al parecer no soy la única que no sabe quién es este Aro.

"Ahora no, chicos" la voz de William está llena de autoridad.

"Es un miembro de esos apestosos Vol… ¡OUCH!" nos paramos y escucho a Iván gruñir.

"¡Te dije que controlaras a tu pequeña duende!" suena enojado ¡Qué bueno!

"Esta vez no fue ella" le contesta Fred a Iván "De hecho fue William"

No sé exactamente que está sucediendo y trato de ver. Apenas logro ver la cara de Iván, veo cierto entendimiento en su mirada, pero se da la vuelta y continúa caminando.

"¿Decías Iván?" trato de retomar el tema, pero no me contesta "Perfecto chicos, guarden sus pequeños secretos,¡ NO ME IMPORTA! Al parecer acabo de perder mi oportunidad de poder caminar por otro rato.

"Más vale que nos apuremos. No quiero estar cerca del anochecer" escucho a William decirle al resto del grupo.

"Ya no estamos tan lejos. Madame va a estar feliz de verte de nuevo" la voz de Iván suena emocionada "Podríamos correr, pero con la velocidad de tu pequeña duende, creo que estamos haciendo mejor tiempo así"

"¡Idiota!" Le grito desde mi posición actual "¡¿Quieres perder otro dedo?!"

Escucho a Fred reírse y a William suspirar.

"Tenías que provocarla Iván. Finalmente se estaba calmando"

"Y perderme la diversión de poder hacerla enojar" el baboso se está riendo.

"Por favor William, lánzale otra piedra" se queda callado "¿por mí?"

Lo veo sacudir la cabeza.

"Se pasan ustedes dos" escucho a Fred y se comienza a reír.

"¡Él empezó!" señalo con mi brazo, pero es completamente inútil, nadie me está viendo.

Iván se ríe.

"¡Espera a que este de regreso en el piso y te vas a arrepentir!" Le grito.

"Iván si yo fuera tu, no la haría enojar" William le advierte.

¿Por qué me está defendiendo? Él mejor que nadie sabe que no le voy a causar mucho daño

"Podría hacer más de lo que parece"

"Ni siquiera logra clasificar en mi escala de peligro" el tono de Iván es presumido.

"Pues ella clasifica muy alto en la mía, así que ya te advertí" me sorprendo de escuchar a William decir esto.

"¿Por qué es eso?" escucho a Fred preguntar.

"¿Acaso no es obvio? Él la considera su pare…"levanto mi cabeza tratando de ver a Iván, pero se detiene antes de terminar la frase.

"…mi amiga" completa la frase William. Aunque eso no era la que iba a decir Iván, estoy segura. Veo a Fred pero no dice nada.

"Ya llegamos" dice Iván. Me trato de voltear para tener una mejor vista. William finalmente me baja, pero deja su brazo a mí alrededor como precaución, en caso de que quiera correr y atacar a Iván.

Veo a mí alrededor y hay una casa muy grande enfrente de nosotros. A todo su alrededor tiene una cerca eléctrica y por lo que puedo observar incluye a todo un bosque que hay detrás de la casa, aún con mi vista de vampiro, no logro ver en donde termina. A lo lejos se escucha el tronar de las olas.

"Vamos adentro. No quiero estar cerca de aquí al final del día" volteo a ver a William y él está viendo el cielo. Lo imitó y de acuerdo a mis cálculos debemos de estar cerca de medio día, aún tenemos un par de horas.

"Fred les puede ayudar en caso de que estemos muy cerca" Iván ve a Fred "¿correcto?"

"No hay problema"

"¿Cómo nos puedes ayudar?" pregunta William mientras caminamos hacia la entrada.

"Tiene la habilidad de repeler" le contesta Iván.

"¿No te sentiste con nausea cuando me viste en el bosque?" veo a William y al parecer me entiende.

"Si, pero asumí que era porque estaba preocupado por ti"

"No, ese era Fred. De hecho estuviste muy cerca de nosotros todo el tiempo, pero no nos podías ver" estoy feliz de poder decir algo que él no sabe.

"¿Así que tienes una habilidad?" ve a Fred y lo veo intrigado por la información "Luego te digo"

Entramos a la mansión y puedo apreciar el estilo de la decoración, la mezcla de piezas de diferentes tiempos. Cualquiera pensaría que son replicas como este jarrón, parece de la dinastía Ming, conforme me acerco me doy cuenta que de réplica no tienen nada, es un original. De hecho algunas de estas piezas me recuerdan al museo Metropolitano, como por ejemplo las pinturas. Trato de acercarme para poder apreciarlas mejor pero Iván está caminando aprisa y no logro ver nada detenidamente, en especial porque William se la pasa jalándome para que no me quede atrás.

"Madame los está esperando en su oficina" contesta una voz que viene de uno de los salones. En cuanto escucho la voz comienzo a sentirme enojada, pero William pone un poco más de fuerza en su agarre. Lo volteo a ver y sacude la cabeza, no creo que sea una buena idea buscar un pleito en territorio enemigo. Inhalo y exhalo tratando de calmarme.

Entramos a un cuarto que por su aspecto me hace creer que es la oficina. Al fondo hay un gran escritorio, en la silla hay una mujer, su cabello blanco como la nieve, peinado hacia atrás. Esta vestida muy elegante, con una mascada alrededor de su cuello. Su mirada esta postrada en algo frente a ella. Conforme más me acerco me doy cuenta que es una balanza, se da cuenta de que entramos y levanta su cabeza. Sus ojos están cerrados, pero detrás de sus parpados no hay nada, ella esta ciega.

Detrás de ella, hay una pequeña figura, al principio pensé que era una niña, conforme más me acerco me doy cuenta que es una mujer. Difícil de creer que es más pequeña que yo.

Se ve joven pero es difícil decir qué edad tiene, su cabello es una masa de rizos rubios, que están apuntando a todas las direcciones; su piel no es clara, pero tampoco es morena. Fácilmente la podrías confundir con un humano a excepción de sus ojos, los cuales son un azul zafiro, nunca había visto algo parecido. Nos está viendo y se ve que reconoce a William, sonriéndole y saludándolo.

Lo volteo a ver y él le regresa la sonrisa.

Iván se detiene antes de que lleguemos al escritorio y se arrodilla en una sola rodilla.

"Madame" saluda a la señora.

"Hola Iván" parece que lo está viendo con esos ojos vacíos "parece que encontraste a un viejo amigo" William baja la cabeza saludando a Madame "Y a unos nuevos" ahora nos sonríe a Fred y a mí.

Fred sigue el ejemplo de William y baja la cabeza; yo simplemente me le quedo viendo.

"El varón es Fred, me ha estado ayudando los últimos meses y la fastidiosa es Maya, ella es…amiga de William" comienzo a enfurecerme en cuanto escucho a Iván, lo miro con ojos de odio, pero al parecer logra su cometido, se ríe al ver mi reacción.

Lo ignoro y en su lugar veo a Madame poner pesas en la balanza y no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, todas las pesas están del mismo lado pero la escala no cae, se queda en completo balance.

"Al parecer son unos amigos muy interesantes" me voltea a ver "y muy talentosos"

Volteo a ver a William, su cara está sorprendida, pero rápidamente la cambia. Iván se para y se acerca a ver la balanza, su cara seria y me voltea a ver con sospecha.

"Iván, puedes presentarle Althea a Fred" Iván le indica a Fred que lo siga y caminan hacia el otro lado del cuarto, la mujer que esta atrás de Madame los sigue.

"William, ha pasado tanto tiempo" Madame le sonríe, su voz llena de emoción y al parecer es correspondida, al parecer está feliz de volverla a ver "¿qué te tomo tanto tiempo?"

"Madame, me alegra de volverla a ver" camina hacia el otro lado del escritorio, le toma la mano y la besa. Después me voltea a ver "ella es Maya"

"Me da mucho gusto finalmente poderte conocer" su voz es amable, pero aún siento algo de coraje. Necesito controlarme, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. Madame comienza a reírse, como si pudiera ver mi reacción.

"No está acostumbrada a ustedes" William trata de explicarle "al parecer la ponen de muy mal humor, e Iván no ayudo"

"Bueno, si es algún consuelo, Iván se las ingenia para poner a la gran mayoría de mal humor, aún a nosotros" me dice riendo un poco.

Me río de esto, aunque me siento enojada, algo acerca de vieja me hace que me caiga mejor… un poco mejor.

"Eres un vampiro muy interesante Maya, no había visto nada como tú antes" su voz es calmada. Se queda callada un rato, viéndome con sus ojos vacíos, reflexionando. Cuando veo la balanza la veo moverse, algunas veces apenas y se mueve, otras veces cambiando de dirección de forma rápida, todo esto sin mover una sola pesa. Su cara viendo la mía, pero con su mano verificando los cambios que hay en ella. Después de unos cuantos minutos se detiene, me sonríe y ve a William "cuídala bien William, ella es la indicada"

William asienta con la cabeza.

¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

"Lo siento Madame, no quiero escucharme irrespetuosa, pero ¿qué significa?" le digo controlando mi temperamento y tratando de sonar amable.

"Depende de ti definirlo" su tono de voz es calmado.

"Sigo sin entender" lo veo a ella y luego a William.

Ambos se quedan callados.

"Muchas gracias Madame" William se pone en una rodilla en señal de respeto. Al parecer esta reunión ha llegado a su fin.

"No. ¿Qué significa?" Volteo a ver a Madame pero ella no me está viendo, de hecho me está ignorando.

William se levanta y camina a la parte de atrás del cuarto donde está la mujer que creo que es Althea.

"William" dice Madame. Él la voltea a ver "Trata de aprovechar cada momento al máximo, si yo fuera tú no me tardaría tanto" asienta con la cabeza, se da la vuelta y camina al fondo del cuarto.

"Cuídalo bien Maya" aún sigue viéndolo, hay tristeza en su cara. Finalmente me voltea a ver, directo a los ojos "no te vas a arrepentir"

Volteo a ver a William, él está cerrando sus ojos, arrodillado en una sola rodilla, Althea tiene sus manos a cada lado de su cara y ella tiene sus ojos cerrados, su boca moviéndose murmurando unas palabras.

Volteo para despedirme de Madame, pero ella ya no está ahí. Busco a mi alrededor tratando de encontrarla, pero al parecer ya salió del cuarto.

"Maya, es tu turno" la voz de Althea me interrumpe; Camino en donde esta ella, y me doy cuenta de que Fred y William ya no están en el cuarto.

"Ellos están bien Maya" Althea me contesta el pensamiento. Se pone frente a mí y pone sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro.

"Sabes, a nadie le va a afectar si lograra recordar que le corte el dedo a Iván. Me va a ayudar a mejorar mi autoestima" Althea se ríe, pero sacude su cabeza.

"Lo que estoy haciendo, lo hago para proteger a los hombres lobo y a ustedes" me da una sonrisita.

"Entonces ¿Tú no eres un hombre lobo?" su sonrisa crece pero se queda callada.

"Esto no te va a doler Maya, solo cierra tus ojos" ignora mi comentario. Hago lo que me indica "Vas a poder recordar esto, hasta que nos veas de nuevo"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abro mis ojos y veo a mí alrededor. Estoy en el lago, volteo a mis pies y tengo unos patines puestos. No recuerdo habérmelos puesto, pero sí que William me trajo aquí y me vendo los ojos, posiblemente el me los puso cuando estaba vendada y por eso no lo recuerdo. Pero, ¿tenía algo que decirle? Ah sí, ese aroma del bosque. Volteo a la orilla y ahí está él sentado junto con otro vampiro.

Él vampiro es alto, tiene cabello claro, se ve joven, posiblemente lo transformaron cerca de los veinte años y como la mayoría de nuestra especie sus ojos son rojos. Huelo el aire y efectivamente su aroma fue el que olí en el bosque.

Patino hacia ellos, por alguna razón el vampiro se me hace cara conocida. William me voltea a ver y los saludo con mi brazo, él me sonríe y me regresa el saludo. Antes de llegar con ellos hago un salto disfrutando la experiencia de patinar y sin darme cuenta le pongo más fuerza de la que debería. Aterrizo y finalmente llego en donde están ellos.

"Por eso Maya, no quería que patinaras en Rockefeller, demasiado peligroso" sacude su cabeza, pero está sonriendo.

"Me hubiera podido controlar" no quería pelearme con él, después de todo el me preparo esta sorpresa. Veo al otro vampiro "Hola, me llamo Maya"

"Yo me llamo Fred" me sonríe de regreso y se comienza a levantar "me encanto conocerlos, pero ya me tengo que ir" mi sonrisa vacila un poco, después de todo tenía curiosidad de conocer a otro vampiro, hasta el momento no más he conocido a tres en el último año, lo cual es un record.

"Muchas gracias por la información" le dice Fred a William.

¿De qué información está hablando? ¿Acaso no acabo de llegar?

"¿Tan pronto? ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato más?" le sonrío tratando de convencerlo.

"Maya, él ha estado aquí un largo rato, pero has estado distraída patinando" dice William.

"Perdón" ¿en realidad he estado tan distraída que no me había dado cuenta de que estaba Fred aquí?

"Si alguna vez necesitan cualquier cosa, contáctenme" Fred le da la mano a William, pero veo que le está entregando un pedazo de papel a William durante la sacudida. William se levanta "espero verte otra vez" me voltea a ver y me sonríe.

"También a ti Maya" me sonríe y se comienza a retirar.

"Deberíamos regresar" William me llama y lo veo. Me quiero quedar un poco más de tiempo patinando. En realidad no parece que llevo mucho tiempo "Vámonos Maya"

"Muy bien, me voy a ir sin quejarme, si puedo dar una última vuelta ¿por favor?" le estoy poniendo la cara que se le cuesta trabajo decirme que no, con el fin de convencerlo; sé que quiere decir que no, pero al parecer estoy ganando la batalla.

"Una más y ya" acepta no muy de buenas, se da la vuelta para volverse a sentar. Tomo ventaja de su distracción y le doy rápidamente un abrazo; antes de que se percate y me regañe, me retiro patinando en reversa.

"Gracias por la sorpresa, me encanto" le soplo un beso con mi brazo antes de que logre decirme algo. Me doy la vuelta sin esperarme ver su respuesta. Hago mi recorrido disfrutando cada momento que resta. Termino dando vueltas, extendiendo mis brazos y dejando que el viento acaricie mi cara con cada giro, pensando en lo mucho que he disfrutado nuestro rato en Nueva York y lo excelente que William ha sido. Mi mente comienza a pensar en un plan para sorprender a William en agradecimiento por todos estos detalles.

Termino y lo volteo a ver; el esta sonriendo y sacudiendo su cabeza. Sé exactamente qué es lo que está pensando: Demasiado Peligroso.

Muchas gracias a Rosaliewolfvamp por ser mi Beta para este documento


	9. Capítulo 9.- La hemos pasado bien

Capítulo beteado por Rosaliewolfvamp

Todos los personajes reconocibles y escenarios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, en este caso Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes originales y la historia son propiedad del autor. El autor no está asociado con el dueño, creador o productor de la saga. No se busca violar los derechos de autor o copyright.

Capítulo 8.-La hemos pasado bien.

POV Maya….Abril 2012

Finalmente acaba de dejar de nevar en Michigan, estaba esperando a que cayera nieve fresca en el piso y que cubriera ese lodazal que ya se estaba formando. Sé que el invierno ya está por terminar y debe de ser de las últimas nevadas del año, esto va a significar más tiempo adentro, pero no me puedo quejar, ha sido un largo invierno.

La casa que la agencia nos asignó es maravillosa, cada recámara que tiene es enorme y si agregamos la alberca techada, la biblioteca repleta de todo tipo de libros, su gran colección de películas, no vecinos cercanos y lo mejor, que está al borde del bosque, lo cual es ideal para cazar; que buena suerte que los dueños decidieron pasar el invierno en el caribe y de contratar a alguien que cuidara de su casa.

William salió hace un rato, sin decirme a donde iba, así que aprovecho cada momento que tengo para "mí"

La casa tiene un gran jardín y está a punto de dejar de nevar, apenas y caen unos cuantos copos de nieve. Sin perder más tiempo corro a ponerme el chaleco rosa de invierno, supongo que un humano podría salir un momento con uno a hacer un mandado rápido, ¿O no?...qué importa, me pongo mis botas para la nieve y salgo.

Corro a un paso lento, deteniéndome cuando llego al centro del jardín, comienzo a girar, mirando el cielo y dejando que los copos de nieves se queden en mi rostro y mi cabello, sabiendo que no se van a derretir hasta que entre a la casa. Extiendo mis brazos y me dejo caer hacia atrás, aterrizando en una pequeña montaña de nieve. Muevo mis brazos hacia arriba y abajo, cierro y abro mis piernas con la esperanza de marcar un perfecto ángel en la nieve.

Una vez que sé que la nieve ha marcado mi figura, me siento con los ojos cerrados y disfruto de los aromas que puedo percibir de mí alrededor. Abro mis ojos y veo a William parado en una de las ventanas viéndome, su cara es seria. Le sonrío y lo invito a que me acompañe, pero sacude la cabeza y me indica con su mano que es hora de regresar a la casa.

Suspiro y me paro, veo mi ángel de nieve en el piso y con el pie le pongo su halo, que es la única parte que le falta.

"Perfecto" me digo a mí misma.

Camino a la casa y William ya me espera en la puerta. Entro y veo que mi maleta está hecha, como la suya y nos están esperando en el vestíbulo. Estoy segura que teníamos la casa por el resto del invierno ¿por qué nos estamos mudando tan pronto? ¿Mínimo debería de quedar unos cuantos días?

-Vamos Maya- me dice cerrando la puerta del jardín a mis espaldas.

-¿Hablo la agencia? No escuche el teléfono timbrar- esa puede ser la única explicación lógica.

-No Maya, simplemente ya es hora de irnos- no hay alegría en su voz.

-Está bien- le sonrío pero él sigue serio. Me giro y camino hacia el garaje.

Escucho las maletas caer y siento sus brazos a mí alrededor, deteniéndome; esta es una actitud extraña, después de nuestro último acercamiento hace seis años, se ha limitado a lo básico.

Me toma por sorpresa su desplante, pero se siente cálido y bien; siempre me ha gustado su aroma y al estar así de cerca es abrumador.

Le dejo quedarse ahí, disfrutando de tenerlo cerca; giro mi cabeza para verlo, sus ojos son tristes, hago una mueca tratando de robarle una sonrisa, pero no lo hace, en su lugar me deja ir.

Levanta nuestras maletas y retoma el camino al garaje, cuando lo alcanzo ya ha puesto nuestras cosas en la cajuela del carro y me está abriendo mi puerta, me siento y la cierra. Rápidamente llega al otro lado y se sienta en el lado del conductor, prende el automóvil y ahí se queda sin hacer nada.

-¿A dónde vamos esta vez?- trato de iniciar la conversación con la esperanza de cambiar su humor.

No me contesta, en su lugar suspira y arranca el carro.

Maneja y veo a los automóviles que pasamos, para sus estándares está manejando lento, en el límite mínimo en lugar del máximo, su cara pensativa.

-Hemos tenido buenos momentos ¿correcto Maya?- su voz está llena de tristeza.

-No me puedo quejar, la casa era muy bonita- pongo un tono alegre tratando de transmitirle un poco de mi buen humor.

-No me refería a la casa, sino al tiempo que hemos estado juntos- su pregunta me toma por sorpresa, pero para que no crea que me lo tomo a la ligera, pienso la pregunta.

-Tuvimos unos momentos difíciles al principio, pero hasta el momento no me puedo quejar ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- no me está gustando el tema de conversación.

-Solamente necesitaba saberlo, eso es todo- se queda callado y con la actitud seria.

Estamos en la ciudad de Detroit y maneja en a un área de edificios abandonados, leo los letreros de las calles e indican que estamos en la Avenida Michigan, al poco rato se estaciona; el edificio al que llegamos tiene varios metros de altura, el muro en la parte inferior está llena de grafiti, indicando que la cerca de alrededor de la propiedad no ha detenido a los vándalos de hacer sus maldades.

Salimos del carro y William saca mis maletas pero no las suyas. Caminamos hacia el edificio y se detiene enfrente de la cerca, voltea su alrededor confirmando que no hay humanos cerca y me indica con su cabeza de que la saltemos. Una vez del otro lado caminamos hacia una de las puertas que está bloqueada con una tabla. William la jala y me indica que entremos.

El suelo del edificio tiene una capa de polvo, junto con ladrillos y pedazos de cristal; es fácil de imaginar lo espectacular que era cuando recién abrió sus puertas, la estructura siendo una excelente guía, sin embargo ahora es tan solo un edificio abandonado. Volteo alrededor tratando de ver alguna señal que indicara cuál era su finalidad, mi respuesta la encuentro en un letrero oxidado y polvoso que está en el suelo Estación Central de Michigan ¿por qué me trae William aquí?

Pasamos varios pasillos y notó los techos cóncavos, me pregunto ¿si digo algo fuerte, como será la acústica del lugar? Me recuerda a Grand Central Station de Nueva York aunque una versión más pequeña.

Entramos al pasillo central y al final hay un barril con una llama encendida que ilumina toda el área, el fuego y humo saliendo de él, siendo invierno asumo que los indigentes utilizan este lugar como refugio del clima y los barriles encendidos para calentarse.

A un lado del barril hay una figura con una capa oscura dándonos la espalda. Es alto y robusto, William comparado con él se ve pequeño

Caminamos hacia él y nos detenemos después de unos cuantos pasos, el ruido de nuestros pies alertándolo de nuestra presencia. Se gira y nos ve, noto como William se tensa dándome la impresión de que lo conoce, pero continúa caminando, por lo que lo sigo.

-Alton- dice William con un tono serio, comprobando mí teoría.

-William, que bueno verte nuevamente, ha pasado un rato- asiente la cabeza saludándolo- ¿es ella?

-Sí, ella es Maya- William pone su mano en mi espalda y siento como me da un pequeño empujón, haciéndome dar un paso al frente.

-Es pequeña- se gira y me analiza con sus ojos rojos, al parecer encontró algo que le agrado porque comienza a sonreír, poniéndome la piel chinita- ¿me va a dar problemas?

-No- tan pronto escucho la respuesta, volteo a ver a William ¿qué quiere decir con esto? ¿Acaso se le olvidó decirme algo? -¿verdad Maya?

No sé qué contestar considerando la confusión que hay en mi mente.

Conforme Alton se acerca, noto un par de piernas que salen de la parte de atrás del barril, su última víctima, las cuales juzgando por su tamaño son de una niña. El simple pensamiento me horroriza. Puedo aceptar que nuestra especie se alimenta de sangre humana y eso significa asesinar a alguien, pero pinto mi raya con niños, eso es inaceptable.

Mi mente esta distraída pensando en la pobre criatura, pero regreso a la realidad cuando siento una mano jalando mi cabeza hacia arriba y ver la cara de Alton.

-Puedo decirle unas cuantas palabras antes de que se vayan- escucho a William decir, su voz seria y sin sentimiento. Alton gira su cabeza para verlo, sin soltar mi cara en ningún momento.

Trato de verlo, pero el agarre de Alton es fuerte ¿Qué demonios quiere decir William con antes de que te la lleves? No planeo en irme a ningún lado, en especial con este individuo.

-No es necesario- le responde Alton, su tono molesto.

-Va a necesitar algún tipo de explicación si de verdad no quieres que te de problemas- su voz sigue con ese mismo tono.

Alton me suelta el rostro bruscamente.

-Adelante- Alton le responde con un gruñido.

Finalmente puedo ver lo que sucede, al parecer están teniendo algún tipo de competencia de miradas, ninguno de los dos cediendo.

-En privado- el rostro de William muestra frialdad, no recuerdo haberlo visto así antes. Continúan mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que finalmente Alton se da por vencido.

-Hazlo rápido- Alton se da la vuelta y regresa a su posición cerca del barril, dándonos la espalda.

William me ve directo a los ojos y coloca sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro, su rostro está compuesto, pero su mirada me es lo opuesto.

-Escúchame Maya, por favor haz lo que él te pida- su tono de súplica es claro a pesar de que tan solo está susurrando.

-¿Qué está sucediendo William?- mi voz sale con pánico -¿qué significa todo esto?

-Tú y yo- su voz se rompe e inmediatamente aclara su garganta –…la pasamos bien en este rato, pero ya no podemos estar juntos- su ojos están tristes, su cara seria – pero por favor sigue sus instrucciones, no le des una razón para que te haga daño. Él es peligroso ¿me entendiste?

-¿Entonces porque debería de ir con él? – mi mente no está procesando lo que me está diciendo y en lugar de susurrar como lo está haciendo él, comienzo a gritar.

-Porque sí – está tratando de razonar conmigo, pero sin lograr nada.

Sacudo mi cabeza, mi garganta esta seca y siento mis ojos raros, como si me picaran, posiblemente estaría llorando si pudiera ¿Por qué me está dejando?

-¿Terminaste?- escucho la voz de Alton a mi lado, su aroma saturando el aire.

-Si- William suelta mi cara y se endereza – ¿tal vez debería de ir con ustedes?

-No hay necesidad de eso. Ya cumpliste con tus ordenes soldado, eres libre de irte- escucho claramente el tono de la orden que Alton está dando.

William asienta con la cabeza, se gira y comienza a irse. Me giro y veo como se está yendo, mi mente no entendiendo lo que mis ojos están mirando, todos esos años que hemos estado juntos, los sentimientos que creí haber visto ¿todo fue un engaño?

-¡NO!- corro hacia él, pero Alton me agarra del brazo y no puedo ir a ningún lado – Suéltame- me giro y lo miro con odio, logrando que el idiota comience a sonreír- dije que me soltaras.

-Te gusta pelear. Esto va a ser muy divertido- me gira para que pueda ver como William me está dejando atrás y disfrutando mi dolor. Su brazo es una pequeña jaula contra mi cuerpo, su mano poniendo más presión en mi brazo enviando oleadas de dolor en el.

-¡William, no me dejes!-utilizo ese dolor para transmitir en mi grito la desesperación que estoy sintiendo. Veo su paso vacilar, pero no voltea a verme, simplemente continua caminando. Escucho la risa de Alton, su boca casi tocando mi oreja, su aliento en mi cara haciéndome sentir nauseabunda.

-Nos vamos a divertir tanto tú y yo- ahora su nariz está subiendo y bajando en mi mejilla, dejando una sensación de asco en ella.

-¡William, por favor regresa, quiero estar contigo!- apenas y lo logro ver.

Antes de que pueda notar la reacción de William, Alton me gira y me da una cachetada en mi mejilla, mi cara se queda volteada y el dolor se expande en mi rostro. Puedo señalar con certeza en donde se encontraba cada uno de sus dedos en el momento que hicieron contacto con mi cara.

-¿Te quieres divertir Maya?- su tono de voz es de emoción.

Antes de que pueda contestarle, Alton me golpea con su brazo, aventándome hasta el otro lado en donde está el barril. Mi espalda golpeando contra la pared y sintiendo como el muro se rompe contra mi cuerpo.

Me dejo caer debido al dolor.

En ese momento logro ver el cuerpo al que le pertenecen las piernas, una niña, posiblemente entrando a la adolescencia, esta acostada, sus extremidades apuntando de una forma no natural indicando la ruptura de sus huesos. Sus ojos abiertos, mostrando el terror de lo que le estaba sucediendo el momento en que Alton decidió matarla.

No tengo la más mínima duda que la muerte no le llego lo suficientemente rápido y tengo la certeza que en algún momento voy a compartir esa misma mirada sin la esperanza de tener ese escape.

Alton esta frente a mí, antes de que intente algo y me levanta, su mano alrededor de mi cuello, cortando mi entrada de aire y haciéndome daño. Sé que mis pies ya no están en el suelo, y estoy pateando como loca tratando de golpearlo, pero únicamente logrando que se burle de mis pobres intentos. Su cara se acerca a la mía, su aliento en mi nariz.

-La mejor parte es que tú no te vas a poder escapar, al menos hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino final -se ríe descaradamente en mí cara.

-W-I-L-L-I-A-M –pongo el poco aliento que me queda en ese último grito.

Alton me deja caer, mi cabeza golpeando en el concreto del suelo. Me trato de levantar, Alton frente a mí riéndose.

Escucho un gruñido atrás, Alton se gira y continúa riéndose.

-¡DEJALA EN PAZ ALTON!- siento un poco de consuelo al escuchar la voz furiosa de William.

-Ella ya no es tú preocupación Soldado- su voz es severa y molesta; no está contento de que lo hayan interrumpido.

-¡ELLA SIEMPRE VA A SER MI PREOCUPACION!- veo a William correr hacia Alton y chocando contra él. Empuja a William con su cuerpo y se deja caer al suelo, cayendo encima de William.

Alton muerde a William en el brazo y escupe un pedazo de lo que era su brazo, el cual termina cerca de donde estoy, veo el pedazo y me siento enferma.

William no titubea; empuja a Alton con sus piernas, logrando quitárselo de encima. Se levanta sigilosamente y se prepara para el siguiente ataque.

Alton se mueve hacia enfrente utilizando toda su fuerza y trata de golpearlo, pero William es rápido. Se agacha y le mete una zancada, haciendo que el edificio tiemble y que resuene cuando Alton cae y golpea el suelo. Pero no se queda en el piso, rápidamente le da un golpe en la cara a William, el impacto lanzándolo varios metros, pero aterriza en sus pies.

Alton se está riendo; se queda quieto esperando a que William haga su ataque.

Se quedan ahí, viéndose el uno al otro, midiendo a su oponente, tratando de predecir su siguiente movimiento. William se distrae para verme y Alton se aprovecha de esto y corre hacia él, utilizando todo su cuerpo, como un toro atacando, pero antes de que lo golpee William mueve su cuerpo a un lado, haciendo que Alton falle por unos cuantos centímetros.

William salta hacia atrás, acercándose hacia mí.

-¿Por qué sigues ahí parada? ¡Corre!- me lo dice sin verme.

Ni siquiera cuestiono la orden, me paro y corro hacia la escalera más cercana. Miro hacia atrás y veo a Alton correr hacia William otra vez. Salta justo a tiempo y Alton logra detenerse a unos centímetros de donde está el barril encendido.

-¡Hey, Alton!- William le grita a Alton, haciéndolo darse la vuelta, su cara llena de furia, esta tan absorbido en la pelea que no nota que su capa pasa por las llamas y comienza a encenderse - ¡Ole!- William le sonríe de forma burlona y pone una postura de torero, haciendo enfurecer más a Alton.

Nuevamente comienza a correr, el fuego de su capa extendiéndose y llegando a su brazo y a su torso.

William brinca otra vez, tan alto como el techo le permite. Alton cae al suelo, el fuego expandiéndose rápidamente y transformándose en una bola de fuego, humo negro saliendo de él.

A unos cuantos metros se para William, viendo cómo el vampiro se convierte en fuego y lanza algo al fuego, me doy cuenta que es la cabeza de Alton. Al parecer en ese último brinco le arranco la cabeza. El fuego comienza a consumirse y se apaga hasta que se convierte en un montón de cenizas.

Me quedo congelada en las escaleras, sin poderle quitar la mirada a William. Se gira y camina al área en donde Alton escupió su pedazo del brazo, la lame y la pone en su lugar; lo más increíble es que se conecta y queda perfectamente en el área, como una pieza de rompecabezas.

Me acerco a donde esta él analizando el daño que le hizo Alton, puedo ver las líneas donde los dientes de Alton mordieron ese pedazo, dejando una cicatriz como evidencia de lo sucedido.

-Gracias William- es lo único que me viene a la mente en este momento.

-Maya, estamos en grandes problemas, ojala y quien lo haya enviado crea que uno de sus enemigos fue el que lo mato- me dice sin mostrar nada de emoción en sus palabras- Vámonos- me dice esto sin verme.

Lo sigo a unos cuantos pasos atrás.

Llega al carro y me abre la puerta, entro y la cierra. Escucho que abre la cajuela y busca algo dentro de ella, no le toma mucho tiempo cuando la cierra, unos cuantos momentos más tarde entra al carro.

-Maya- me dice fríamente- necesito que escondas esto de mí- su voz robótica y sin verme, deja caer un pequeño paquete en mi regazo que parecen como documentos –nunca me reveles en donde lo escondes. Digamos que es para un día lluvioso ¿me entendiste?

-Si- le contesto mientras veo de forma curiosa el paquete.

Enciende el carro y se queda ahí nuevamente, teniendo una lucha interna. Sé que está analizando lo que acaba de suceder adentro, el matar a ese vampiro va a tener graves consecuencias, de las cuales no tengo idea cuales sean y en realidad tengo miedo de saber. Quiero preguntarle pero ahora no es el momento adecuado.


	10. Capítulo 10.- Puedes ser más de lo que tu crees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD  
> www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction
> 
> Todos los personajes reconocibles y escenarios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, en este caso Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes originales y la historia son propiedad del autor. El autor no está asociado con el dueño, creador o productor de la saga. No se busca violar los derechos de autor o copyright.

Capítulo 10.- Puedes ser más de lo que tú crees.

POV Maya  
William conduce hacia la carretera sin poner mucha atención en la dirección, por lo general siempre está muy enfocado y me mantiene al tanto de hacia dónde nos dirigimos, pero hoy es diferente, es como si estuviera manejando sin destino.   
Hemos mantenido este ritmo por varios días; sólo deteniéndonos para poner gasolina y continuar en ese camino sin fin. Él simplemente está ahí, pensativo. Existen momentos en los que quisiera que comenzara a hablar y contara aunque sea un chiste tonto, otras veces me gustaría que me viera, sonriera y dijera que todo va a estar bien, pero ahora es sólo un cuerpo ausente.  
En varias de nuestras paradas salgo del carro y verifico si existe un lugar cercano para esconder el paquete. Finalmente en una ciudad cerca de Vancouver veo un parque y en el centro una estatua de unos niños jugando, la base no está soldada correctamente y tiene un pequeño orificio. Con mi brazo logro moverla y hacerlo lo suficientemente grande para que el paquete entre, lo dejo caer y le doy un golpe a la base regresándola a su posición previa.   
Regreso al carro y William ya está dentro esperándome, su mente perdida quién sabe qué lugar. Cierro la puerta con la ayuda de mi pie y arranca sin percatarse de que el paquete ya no está en mis manos.   
Después de varios días con esta rutina me doy cuenta de que estamos siguiendo un patrón: Recorremos los lugares en los que hemos estado previamente, sin detenernos por nada en particular, él simplemente continúa manejando. Me animo al ver que regresamos a Michigan, tal vez esta sea nuestra última parada, pero no, continúa sin siquiera disminuir la velocidad.   
Este no es el William con el que he compartido ciento cincuenta años. No reconozco a ese zombie, al parecer matar a Alton hizo que algo dentro de él cambiara. Estoy a punto de desear que me hubiera llevado con él, con la esperanza de que el que está a mi lado hubiera continuado siendo el mismo que he conocido y amo.  
Después de una semana con la misma rutina, ya no lo soporto más.  
—Ya es suficiente —lo miro, pero continua manejando sin verme—. Por favor, mírame —Lo toco tratando de obtener su atención.  
—No, Maya —jala el brazo fuera de mi alcance sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada.  
—Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo, pero por favor, necesito saber —suplico.  
—No te puedo decir — me ve brevemente.  
— ¿No puedes decirme o no quieres? —Estoy molesta pero mantengo un tono amigable.  
—Ambas —contesta de forma cortante.  
—Entonces, ¿estás planeando manejar hasta el fin del mundo o tienes algún destino específico en mente? —Sé que no voy a obtener ninguna respuesta si le grito, por lo que mantengo mi voz bajo control.  
—Simplemente tenemos que estar en movimiento —contesta sin mostrar ninguna emoción en el rostro.  
—En algún momento nos tenemos que detener para algo más que ponerle gasolina al auto —siento el dolor en la garganta y asumo que él debe sentirse igual.  
— ¿Por qué haríamos algo así? —Su tono robótico estaba comenzando a volverme loca.  
—No sé si recuerdas ese pequeño inconveniente llamado sed, ya han pasado varios días —a pesar del sarcasmo mi tono es gentil.  
—Está bien, te prometo que nos detendremos pronto — ¡Argh! La sed y su actitud no están ayudando .  
Pasa otro rato más y simplemente continúa manejando.  
— ¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando? —Trato de convencerlo de otra forma, es más fácil capturar moscas con miel que con vinagre.  
—Por favor, Maya, detente —su tono de voz es severo.  
—Por favooooorrr —esto me ha funcionado en el pasado para convencerlo de casi cualquier cosa.  
— ¡DIJE QUE NO! —Se molestó.  
—Bueno pues me debes unas respuestas, considerando que me estabas abandonando con Alton —cada vez se vuelve más difícil mantener el tono amigable, en especial con su actitud.  
—No te debo nada —ahora está furioso—. No debería haber regresado por ti —esta última parte se siente como si me hubiera dado una cachetada.  
— ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? Al parecer tu vida se fue al infierno por salvarme. Espero que al menos haya valido la pena semejante molestia — ¡Al demonio con atrapar moscas con miel!  
—Si los papeles hubieran estado invertidos, Maya, ¿habrías hecho lo mismo por mí? —Finalmente deja de ver el camino para mirarme.  
—Ni siquiera hubiera ido a la estación de tren en primer lugar —le contesto manteniendo su mirada.  
— ¿Y si no existiera ninguna otra opción? —Sus ojos aún viendo a los míos.  
—Siempre hay otras opciones —pongo la mayor convicción en mi voz para que sepa que lo digo en serio.  
—No cuando ellos están involucrados —en este momento ya está gritando.  
— ¿Quiénes son ellos? —Estoy tan molesta que mi voz es tan fuerte como la de él. Se queda pensativo, sé que no me va a decir nada— ¡Contéstame!  
— ¡NO!  
— ¡Responde la pregunta, Soldado! —Recuerdo que Alton se refirió a él en esta forma y no sé cómo, pero lo digo con mucha autoridad— ¡¿Quiénes son ELLOS?! —Veo como William duda al escucharme, al parecer fui demasiado lejos con esto.  
—Perfecto, Maya, si en realidad quieres saber… los Volturi.  
Nunca esperé esa respuesta y me quedo muda de la sorpresa. Sé que ellos son los policías de nuestro mundo y si te están buscando, nada bueno puede salir de eso o al menos la actitud de los dos vampiros que conocimos hace seis años, Emmett y Rosalie, lo corrobora .  
Me comienzo a sentir avergonzada de sacarle a tirabuzones la respuesta, él me protegió y aún continúa haciéndolo con su silencio.  
— ¿Por qué? —Mi voz apenas es un susurro; me quedo viendo en donde terminan mis brazos y donde debería tener las manos — ¿Por qué a los Volturi les importaría alguien como yo? No he roto ninguna ley.  
—No lo sé, Maya —su mirada está de regreso en el camino, pero su voz también es silenciosa y triste—, tal vez eres mucho más de lo que crees.  
—Lo dudo —si existiera una escala para clasificar a todos los vampiros del mundo, soy realista, sería la última de la lista.  
—Date un poco de crédito —su voz aún era triste, pero al menos ahora me está mirando y tocando mi brazo—. Necesitas creer más en ti misma, ¿entiendes?  
Asiento sin creerle en realidad.  
Se desvía de la carretera y toma la siguiente salida dirigiéndose a un área para acampar que reconozco inmediatamente. Al final del camino hay unas cabañas que se pueden rentar por lo general durante el verano y el invierno están llenas, pero no en los cambios de estaciones. Hemos estado aquí un par de veces, cuando no teníamos un lugar para cuidar.  
—Tienes razón, necesitamos alimentarnos —cambia el tema, su tono ya no es molesto—. Espérame en la cabaña que siempre usamos. Seré rápido y traeré algo para ti.  
Estoy por discutir que quiero ir a cazar, necesito hacer algo de ejercicio después de todos esos días sentada en el carro, pero su cara me indica que no es negociable.  
Me deja y camino hacia el lugar que William mencionó. Golpeo con el brazo la puerta, utilizando la suficiente fuerza para romper el seguro.  
La cabaña es muy bonita, está amueblada y a los dueños les gusta cubrir hasta el último detalle para facilitarle a la clientela lo que hay que empacar. Tiene una pequeña cocina, con estufa y refrigerador, una mesa en medio; la alacena llena de sartenes, cazuelas, platos, vasos. Del otro lado está la sala, con la chimenea y una cabeza de alce encima de ella para crear el efecto campestre.  
También hay dos habitaciones, una frente al otra. El primero tiene una cama matrimonial y el segundo dos camas individuales; ambas comparten un baño que está al final del pasillo. En si no es muy grande, pero recuerdo con cariño los momentos que hemos estado aquí.  
Voy al cuarto con las camas individuales, el cual suelo usar porque al amanecer se ve a la perfección como sale el sol entre las montañas, dando una vista espectacular, pero considerando que está por atardecer no se puede apreciar el efecto.  
Me siento en la esquina del cuarto preguntándome cómo nuestras vidas dieron un giro tan drástico desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí. Podía recordar quejándome que necesitábamos más aventuras. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, dicen por ahí. Recién ahora comprendía el significado de la frase.   
Escucho a William entrar y caminar hasta el final del pasillo, deteniéndose en la puerta. Lo miro y veo que sus ojos siguen negros, creía que se había alimentado. Se acerca y Veo sus ojos aún negros y llenos de miedo.  
—Maya, los Volturi están aquí —su voz suena derrotada.  
— ¿Cómo es posible si apenas llegamos?  
Extiende su mano tomando mi brazo para ayudarme a levantarme. Utiliza demasiada fuerza y termino en sus brazos, mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Me abraza y se queda ahí, no quiero ir a ningún lado, finalmente estoy en donde pertenezco. Lo veo a la cara, sus ojos viendo los míos, despidiéndose silenciosamente, diciendo que no importa lo que suceda fuera del cuarto, él no va a tener un final feliz, posiblemente yo tampoco. Mi mente no puede procesar una vida sin él. Me da un beso en la mejilla haciéndome sentir tan amada y deseo que el momento nunca termine.  
No puedo perderlo. Me abraza nuevamente y susurra tan silenciosamente que apenas que puedo escucharlo.  
—Maya recuerda, no importa que suceda, siempre te voy a proteger. ¿Entiendes?  
Lo miro a los ojos comprendiendo la sinceridad de sus palabras y el significado de ellas. Asiento con la cabeza. Me baja lentamente, soltándome cuando mis pies tocan el suelo, dejando atrás el calor remanente de su cuerpo. Camino hacia la puerta, tratando de encontrar el valor para lo que nos espera del otro lado. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lo primero que noto al cruzar el marco de la puerta son las cinco figuras, todas con capas que hacen que la cocina se sienta claustrofóbica.  
Allí están dos vampiros bloqueando la salida de la cabaña, su capa de tono gris más claro que la de los demás. Ellos están parados sin mover un sólo músculo, analizando el cuarto constantemente con los ojos. No me queda la más mínima duda que son algún tipo de guardianes.  
Cerca de la mesa hay tres figuras. La primera es una vampiro con ojos rojos, su estatura es más o menos la mía, el cabello también negro y de estructura un poco más gruesa que yo, la capa un tono de gris más oscuro, su mano tocando la capa del individuo más alto. Este tiene un cabello negro lacio que llega a la barbilla, tiene los ojos de color rojo y facciones elegantes, su capa completamente negra.   
La última figura parece casi una niña, tiene cabello claro que está peinado hacia atrás, los ojos al igual que el resto son rojos, pero en ellos hay una desesperación que casi puedo tocar. En las manos hay una bolsa de terciopelo negra, siento que hay algo dentro de ella que me llama, jalándome, pero me controlo y lo ignoro.  
Ella se da cuenta de que estaba observando el paquete, en su cara hay una expresión engreída, me está tentando con la bolsa y comienzo a gruñirle.  
—Jane, querida, por favor compórtate —escucho la emoción del vampiro alto—, no queremos asustar a nuestra pequeña amiga.  
Janedeja de verme de forma burlona y la sustituye con una mirada de odio.  
Pero esa voz recuerdo haberla escuchado antes, hace años atrás. Mi mente comienza a pasar rápidamente a través de tiempo, por nuestros viajes, pero no soy capaz de indicar el momento en dónde la escuché, lo cual me está irritando bastante.  
—Ha pasado una larga temporada, espero que no creas que nos hemos olvidado de ustedes —el vampiro voltea a verlo.  
La cara de William está carente de cualquier sentimiento, simplemente asiente de forma cortés para indicar que entendió.  
—Vamos, ¿no me vas a saludar o indicar que te da gusto vernos? —Él se queda callado, viéndolo—. Entonces será algo más formal —su voz parece tan amigable como el rostro, pero es una orden, no importa que tan dulce trate de decirla. Extiende la mano para que él la tome. Veo a William, hay entendimiento y duda en sus ojos, suspira, da un paso al frente tomándolo de la mano —. Ya veo —dice el vampiro—, esto parece prometedor. Me pregunto si eres correspondido.  
Sigo mirando a William, sus ojos ahora están cerrados como si estuviera resistiéndose, pero al final los abre llenos de derrota. Da un paso atrás, su cara nuevamente fría y sin expresión.  
—Aunque lo último no es bueno, Caius no va a estar feliz por eso, Alton era uno de sus guardias favoritos, como ya sabes. Al menos estás al tanto de las consecuencias —el vampiro continúa sonriendo mientras William asiente con la cabeza—. Veo que la has tratado bien, aunque un poco liberal y a veces en el límite de tus órdenes. Sin embargo, la idea está ahí, ella aún no sabe quién es. ¿Correcto? —Ya no está viéndolo, ahora me ve directo a la cara. Me siento confundida. ¿A qué se refiere? Miro a William buscando alguna respuesta, pero su rostro sigue igual, no dice una sola palabra.  
Veo al vampiro, con los ojos ansiosos, su interés incrementándose igual que el mío.  
—Veamos… ¿Maya? —Dice mi nombre con duda, pero, ¿cómo lo sabe? Nadie nos ha presentado, continúa ignorando mi mirada dudosa— Te tengo una propuesta. He visto que tu vida no ha sido sencilla sin manos, ¿correcto?  
¿Cómo demonios sabe lo que he pasado sin ellas? Él tiene sus propias manos, no hay forma de que lo sepa. Pero me doy cuenta que cuando tocó la mano de William al parecer muchas cosas le fueron reveladas, casi como si hubiera leído su mente. Estoy petrificada para darle una respuesta y el llamado proveniente de la bolsa que sostiene Jane se vuelve más fuerte. Trato de ignorarlo pero no lo logro.  
— ¿Qué harías si yo pudiera darte, no sé, una mano o tal vez dos? —Su tono es amigable, pero suena como si estuviera bromeando, aunque considerando mi situación no le encuentro ninguna gracia. Se queda viéndome, esperando una respuesta.  
—Estoy escuchando —digo con voz débil, pero al menos se escucha, teniendo en cuenta que siento la garganta seca y dolorosa.  
Veo la emoción que mis palabras tienen en él, es la respuesta que quiere escuchar.  
— ¿Vendrías a Volterra para ser parte de los guardias, nuevamente? —Su cara se descompone en la última palabra, al parecer habló de más. ¿Nuevamente? ¿Qué quiere decir?  
Imágenes empiezan a fluir por mi mente y ahora es fácil determinar en dónde he escuchado esa voz. Una alcantarilla con olor a putrefacción, el dolor en las muñecas, en el cuerpo, tan fuerte que deseaba estar muerta. Esa noche, las palabras: “Hubieras sido un excelente elemento en la guardia. Pero, como siempre, eres terca como una mula”.  
Algo se rompe dentro de mí, recuerdo lo que pasó antes de William. Salto para atacar al vampiro, pero la guarda de seguridad que está tocando su capa se me pone en frente antes de que alcance a mi objetivo y me siento rara, no logro recordar qué estaba planeando hacer.  
—Renata, querida, no te preocupes por ella. No va a poder hacerme daño, aunque se ve hermosa intentándolo, como un gatito tratando de atacar a un león —Ella se mueve a un lado, sin dejar de tocar su capa —. Te deberías de enfocar en William, él es el verdadero peligro.  
—Si, Amo —le responde y ve a William, definitivamente él es más peligroso que yo.   
— ¿Dónde estábamos? ¡Ah, sí!—sigue tratando de bromear sin considerar la seriedad de la situación—. Correcto. Te hice una propuesta. Así que, mi querida Maya —hace un movimiento con su mano y los dos vampiros que estaban en la entrada se mueven rápidamente a cada lado de William—, ¿qué harás? ¿Parte de la guardia? ¿O un sin fin de años más, atrapada en quien sabe qué lugar? —Miro a mi amigo tratando de encontrar una respuesta, él está viendo al sujeto que me habla, pero puedo distinguir que sacude la cabeza casi de forma imperceptible— ...sin él.   
Todo de pronto parece suceder tan rápido y al mismo tiempo lento. Esa frase tiene un doble significado, no importa la decisión que tome, William jamás va a ser parte de mi vida otra vez. El vampiro mencionó que el matar a Alton tenía sus consecuencias, la cual asumo que significa que él va a morir. Así que no importa qué escoja, él jamás saldrá vivo de la cabaña, sin embargo sus palabras tratan de hacerme creer que si decido ir con ellos estará a salvo, lo cual es una mentira.   
¡Odio que me mientan!  
En ese instante los instintos entran en acción, casi puedo escuchar la voz de William en mi oído repitiendo su mantra para cazar: “Ataca al débil, utiliza el elemento sorpresa, conoce tus alrededores, usa lo que tengas a la mano”. Me lanzo contra Jane con todas mis fuerzas, tomándola por sorpresa y con ayuda de una silla, logro que ambas caigamos al suelo. En el proceso deja caer la bolsa al suelo, vaciando el contenido.   
Miro a William y está defendiéndose de los dos vampiros que estaban a su lado, no esperaban que fuera tan fuerte y rápido, pero son dos contra uno y ambos buenos guerreros.  
Jane aún está en el piso recuperándose del shock por que yo fui capaz de empujarla, pero antes de que pueda decidir cuál será el siguiente paso, el llamado se vuelve muy fuerte. Frente a mí está la bolsa de terciopelo, a unos cuantos centímetros, tiradas en el suelo, un par de manos.   
Mis manos.  
Recuerdo inmediatamente el instante en que William puso de regreso el pedazo de brazo que Alton le arrancó de una mordida cuando se enfrentaron.  
Jane se para, escucho los gritos de William y me doy cuenta que su mirada está en él, logro recordar cómo me torturaba esa noche. Necesito ayudarlo. Tomo ventaja de la distracción y voy hacia donde están las manos, lamo un extremo y las pongo en donde conectan a la perfección con la muñeca.  
El vampiro se da cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo y corre hacia donde estoy, gritando.  
—Amalia, alto.  
No importa la distancia o la velocidad, no va a llegar a tiempo, porque ahora mis manos están de regreso donde pertenecen, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Al menos ahora tengo una pequeña ventaja para ayudar a William.  
Observo la escena y él sigue aún en el piso, pero sin convulsionarse, la atención de Jane ahora está en mí, viéndome con una mirada de terror. Renata corre tratando de alcanzar al vampiro que viene corriendo hacia mí. Los dos soldados confundidos, sin saber a quién atacar.  
En esa pequeña distracción Aro me toma la mano, su piel tocando la mía, miles de imágenes comienzan a correr en mi mente, es difícil mantenerles el paso, literalmente estoy viendo una vida, pero no es mía, esos pensamientos tampoco… son de él.  
Su cara está pasmada, él está viendo lo mismo que yo. Pero no es momento para analizar la información, el tiempo es preciado y estoy segura que voy a recordar cada detalle.   
Veo a William, me necesita. Mis instintos vuelven a entrar en acción, sé que lo puedo proteger y ayudar, pude discernir eso de todos los pensamientos de la mente de Aro.  
Levanto las manos, siento el poder fluir a través de ellas y siento cómo soy capaz poner en la mente de nuestros atacantes una sensación de dolor. Están tratando de destruir a William, eso es inaceptable, puedo ver como los dos guardias, Jane, Renata y Aro caen al suelo, convulsionándose.   
¿Por qué creen que pueden hacer lo que ellos quieran? Intensifico la sensación por cada año que he vivido sin mis manos. Otro poco más por la pena que eso me ha traído y sobre todo, por tratar de destruir al único vampiro que me ha mantenido a salvo, al cual le importo y que amo.  
El poder fluye a través de mí, no me importa si tengo que mantener esto para siempre, es un coraje que había reprimido hace tanto tiempo y que ahora finalmente puedo sacar.   
— ¡MAYA! —Escucho la voz de William haciéndome salir del trance en el que estaba. Él también está en el piso convulsionándose, trata de verme, pero lo que veo en su cara es miedo, pero… ¿De mí?  
Paro el poder en el momento en que me doy cuenta de que también lo estoy atacando a él. ¿Por qué le puedo hacer daño? ¿Qué soy? ¿Cómo puedo hacer esto? ¿Lo puedo controlar? Comienzo a hiperventilar, hay tantos pensamientos cruzando mi mente. Un toque en el brazo me regresa a la realidad. William está a mi lado, sus piernas temblorosas pero al menos está de pie mientras los otros siguen recuperándose del dolor y posiblemente del shock.  
— ¡Necesitamos escapar! —Su voz es urgente.  
Si removieron mis manos fue por una razón: si soy capaz de hacer algo así significa que necesito tener cuidado.  
¡Cúbrelas! Una voz interna me grita.  
—Espera —le digo a William. Abro el cajón que está a lado de la estufa, al parecer la suerte sigue de mi lado. Frente a mí un par de guantes para el horno, los tomo y me los pongo.  
— ¡Maya, no hay tiempo para empacar! —Suena desesperado y entiendo por qué, los demás vampiros están comenzando a recuperarse.  
—Esto es todo lo que necesito —me toma en brazos y me pone en su espalda. Huimos de la cabaña hacia las montañas, donde ya llegó la noche.


	11. Capítulo 11.- Pasado y Presente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles y escenarios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, en este caso Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes originales y la historia son propiedad del autor. El autor no está asociado con el dueño, creador o productor de la saga. No se busca violar los derechos de autor o copyright.
> 
> Gracias a Rosaliewolfvamp por ayudarme a vetear este documento

Capítulo 11.-Pasado y Presente.  
Maya POV   
Ha sido una larga noche y todo el rato hemos tenido los nervios de punta desde que dejamos a los Volturi atrás en la cabaña y comenzamos a correr. Necesitamos poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos y nosotros, eso no lo íbamos a lograr con mi velocidad actual, por lo tanto William me está cargando en su espalda. Por lo general me quejo de este tipo de situaciones, pero hoy es una necesidad. No ha dicho nada por un rato, simplemente continua corriendo.  
-¿A dónde nos dirigimos Maya?- considerando el ruido por el viento y su velocidad es necesario que grite.  
Noto la ansiedad de su voz.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- le grito de regreso para que me escuche.  
-¿Recuerdas el paquete que te di que escondieras para el caso de una emergencia?- entiendo a qué paquete se refiere.  
-Oooohhhh- aún recuerdo la estatua en donde metí el paquete.  
-Bueno, pues este es uno de esos momentos y necesitamos desaparecer.  
Tengo duda de decirle donde está, recuerdo que me dijo claramente que no le revelara en donde lo escondí.  
-¿Maya?- su voz nerviosa.  
-Está bien- le respondo de mala gana – necesitamos dirigirnos a la frontera de Canadá y de ahí….  
\- Maya- me interrumpe - no me digas nada más hasta que estemos ahí.  
Es de noche y nos encontramos en los suburbios de la ciudad, en un fraccionamiento donde todas las casas están bien alineadas, con sus cercas blancas y sus jardines bien cuidados, lo carros en sus cocheras. A lo lejos hay un hombre paseando a su perro; se detiene cuando comienza a ladrar como loco debido a nuestra presencia. William se detiene y nos escondemos detrás de unos arbustos. Escucho al hombre blasfemar y alejarse, posiblemente jaloneando al perro que continua con sus ladridos. Una vez que los dejamos de escuchar, William me voltea a ver. Me susurra muy bajo, dudo que algún humano sea capaz de escucharlo.  
-Necesitamos buscar otro medio de transporte, uno que no deje evidencia de nuestro aroma como es el caso de un carro.  
Asiento con la cabeza; él sabe que odio robar.  
-Debido a que en este momento, no tenemos ninguna otra opción, tenía en mente ese – señala con su dedo al carro estacionado frente a nosotros, un BMW M3 E93.  
Le encanta ver en internet diferente tipo de información, entre las cuales son los carros. De hecho le fascinan, en especial los rápidos y caros, lo entiendo, a mí también me gustan.  
-Esa es una opción, pero ese se ve mucho mejor- muevo mi cabeza a un Audi Spyder rojo que está estacionado en la casa cruzando la calle. Después de todos necesitamos ser rápidos.  
Veo en su cara el dilema que está pasando su mente, sabe que el Audi va a ser más rápido y va disfrutar manejarlo más que el BMW, si yo supiera manejar me inclinaría por este.  
-Por favooooorrrrr- le digo tratando de inclinar su decisión hacia el Audi.  
\- Que tal si en esta ocasión escogemos uno un poco más promedio, no queremos que la policía nos siga y los Volturi sepan en donde estamos.  
-Si en realidad quiere un auto más promedio, vamos a escoger el Civic- el sarcasmo claramente en mi voz y desilusionada de que no vamos a robar el Audi; señalo al auto que está estacionado en la casa de atrás Me distraigo momentáneamente al darme cuenta de que puedo hacer esto nuevamente, pero ahora no es momento de esto.   
-Esa podría ser una mejor opción- no puedo evitar poner una cara de horror, sé que me está bromeando; se ríe al verme, como extrañaba esa sonrisa- pero tenemos que ser rápidos y el BMW además tiene los vidrios polarizados.  
-Está bien- digo de mala gana, el BMW no es tan mala opción, comparada con el Civic.  
-Espérame aquí- la sonrisa desaparece de su rostro, se levanta y cruza la calle, se asoma dentro del auto y nuevamente sonríe. Abre la puerta del carro y no suena la alarma, entra y casi de forma inmediata el carro vuelve a la vida. Sigo a William y abro la puerta del pasajero, finalmente puedo abrirla yo sola. En cuanto entro y cierro la puerta William ya tiene el pie en el acelerador.  
-Admítelo Maya, está definitivamente fue una mejor opción- me dice sin voltearme a ver, manejando lo más rápido que puede con las luces del auto apagadas.  
-¿Por qué?- mi mente aún no puede olvidarse del Audi.  
-Al parecer los dueños confiaban demasiado en sus vecinos, el carro no tenía alarma. Adicional hay un par de guantes aquí, ya te puedes quitar esos tontos guantes para la estufa- se ríe de esto. No puedo evitar reírme también considerando la noche que hemos tenido.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Han sido un par de días y noches muy largas; he tratado de revisar las imágenes que vi y tratando de entenderlas. William no me ha interrumpido, él continua manejando, envuelto en sus propios pensamientos.  
Lo primero que trato de enfocarme es quien soy. No recuerdo nada antes de nuestro pequeño encuentro con Jane y Alec, cuando estábamos en el alcantarillado y ellos torturándome. Sin embargo, los recuerdos de Aro me están revelando muchas más cosas de las que hubiera creído.  
Considerando que lo que estoy viendo son los recuerdos de Aro, todo lo veo desde su punto de vista, junto con sus propios pensamientos. Trato de buscar mi propia imagen, pensando cuando fue la primera vez que Aro me vio. Me siento como en una biblioteca, buscando un libro en específico y de repente todo se ve muy claro…………………………………………………………………………..

Otro tour de vampiros viene a ver a la realeza, en realidad es lo justo, ya ha pasado un buen rato desde la última vez, pero lo que lo hace más interesante, es el hecho de conocer al vampiro más débil y lento, suena imposible. Desafortunadamente necesita ser una junta rápida, necesitamos ir a verificar el problema que se nos reportó en Inglaterra. Necesito enviar a unos guardias para verificar que hay acciones correctivas para evitar que se repita ¡Que lata!  
Aunque ya no hay tantos rumores, las cosas se han calmado al parecer hay una buena historia, algo relacionado a un accidente, pero para estar seguros, necesitamos confirmar que las cosas sigan su curso y dar una advertencia o un castigo a los vampiros responsables.  
-Hermano- Caius entra al salón del trono y se sienta en su trono a mi lado “Demetri está listo y también Jane.  
-Deberían de alimentarse antes de irse, será mejor que esperen a Heidi. Además esto no debe de tomar mucho tiempo- los visitantes acaban de entrar al salón. Me levanto para saludar al pequeño grupo de dos. Es claro que Caius no aprueba este tipo de reuniones, pero hay que darle al pueblo un pequeño vistazo de lo que es la realeza.  
-Bienvenidos a Volterra amigos- veo al par de vampiros que se acercan a las escaleras y bajo para saludarlos. Reconozco al hombre, lo cual me toma por sorpresa, considerando que la última vez que nos vimos las cosas no salieron acorde a su plan, lo cual me hace dudar un poco del porque viene a vernos. Matar a su hija no es algo que se pueda olvidar fácilmente supongo –Benancio que bueno es verte nuevamente.  
-Aro- su postura es tensa, asienta su cabeza en señal de reverencia –Me gustaría presentarte a Amalia- veo a la vampira que viene con él; al principio no pensé mucho de ella, mis pensamientos distraído con Benancio. La veo analizándola; lo primero que noto es su tamaño, pequeña, pero no es alguien que confundas con una niña, ella se ha asegurado de eso con su vestimenta, un sencillo vestido blanco que selecciono para la ocasión. El corsé ajustado marcando sus curvas y resaltando su pequeña cintura con un listón rosado. La parte superior de su vestido enseñando de una forma elegante que su busto es de una mujer. Un collar sencillo con una cruz alrededor de su cuello como único adorno.  
Su melena negra peinada hacia arriba y decorado con pequeñas flores a su alrededor; no existe un solo cabello fuera de lugar. Su cara es hermosa, por encima del promedio de nuestra especie y sus facciones suaves y delicadas.  
Basándome en la forma en que esta arreglada podría casi decir que es perfeccionista, se ha fijado hasta en el último detalle.  
-Encantado de conocerte Amalia. Permíteme presentarte a mi hermano Marcus y Caius- hace una reverencia a cada uno de nosotros, pero no sonríe, su cara es seria, sus ojos temerosos. Regreso mi atención a Benancio y veo ese mismo miedo en su rostro.  
-Me imagino Benancio que no estás aquí para una visita social, considerando las circunstancias previas- el comentario no le parece, su cara se descompone momentáneamente, pero se recupera rápidamente- asumo que esta es la vampira débil y lenta.  
-Es correcto Aro, pero en realidad hemos venido a entregarnos- su voz seria. Volteo a ver a Marcus y Caius. Esta vez Caius esta alerta después de escuchar a Benancio.  
-¿Qué sucedió esta vez?- Caius baja de su lugar y se para a mi lado; ve a Benancio y luego a Amalia.  
-Me parece que han escuchado de la situación de Inglaterra- Benancio le contesta y noto como Caius esta alerta, toma mi mano.  
Sus pensamientos me dicen que al parecer no vamos a necesitar a Jane y Demetri después de todo.  
Asiento brevemente con la cabeza y suelto su mano.  
-¿Qué sucedió exactamente Benancio?- da un paso al frente y extiende su mano. Ya conoce el procedimiento, bueno, al menos me evita la pena de dar una explicación o buscar una excusa para tomar su mano.  
Parece interesante….un incendio, eso es algo que sucede en el mundo de los humanos, pero….esperen….esos niños ¿por qué los está salvando Amalia?  
Veo a Amalia, su cara seria viendo a Caius. Continúo analizando las imágenes.  
¡Que inocente! Pensó que podía prevenir a los niños de hablar inventando una historia, tsk, tsk, tsk, nada creíble, obviamente los niños no son tontos y le confesaron al sacerdote lo que vieron… pensaron que Amalia era una bruja.  
Muy bien Benancio, te encargaste del sacerdote, pero porque Amalia sigue necia en defender a los niños….ya veo Benancio, aprendiste tu lección de la última vez respecto a las reglas, no se crearan niños inmortales .Amalia que inocente, pensaste que podrías convencer a Benancio de esperar a que crecieran para cambiarlos, pero es demasiado riesgo mientras tanto…...bueno parece que los callaron también….no hay testigos… Y además crearon un rumor de que la familia tenía una maldición, Hmm no del todo creíble, pero al menos nuestro secreto permanece a salvo.  
Al parecer Amalia fue la que tuvo la idea de entregarse; pensó que de esta forma esperaríamos para escuchar su versión de la historia y no basarnos en la evidencia… siendo honesto, eso fue muy inteligente de su parte.  
-Gracias Benancio por compartir la historia conmigo- veo a Caius su cara ansiosa esperando noticias- Hermano al parecer ya no existe ningún riesgo- veo a Amalia, sus ojos llenos de dolor.  
Caius se me queda viendo de forma dudosa. Me toma la mano y sus sentimientos son claros, cree que es una mentira y un truco para salvar su vida. Adicional teme del precedente que este tipo de comportamiento deja, insiste en que los castiguemos… después de todo mintieron acerca de que íbamos a conocer al vampiro más lento y débil…. Una mentira, suficiente evidencia para castigarlos.  
-Al parecer no mintieron, nuestra querida Amalia efectivamente tiene ese pequeño problema- contesto sus pensamientos en voz fuerte. Veo que el comentario no le ha caído en gracia a ella.  
Pero hay algo en los recuerdos de Benancio que me parece interesante, ella es inteligente, he visto como constantemente va un paso delante de otro vampiro….Luca… adicional, se las ha ingeniado para traer ganancias a su familia sin que genere sospechas. Además no pierdo nada con ver sus pensamientos.  
-Pero como una precaución de que no sea un acto, Amalia- extiendo mi mano, da un paso al frente dudosamente y toma mi mano.  
Al parecer es bastante inteligente de hecho. El vampiro que reporto la situación de Inglaterra le tiene coraje, pero al mismo tiempo, él no estaba mintiendo….Hmm al parecer ve a Benancio como un padre, esto lo haría muy feliz a él. Él se encarga de cuidarla a ella y a Luca.   
Hablando de Luca, al parecer tiene una habilidad interesante, me vendría bien en la Guardia.   
-¡Por favor, no traigas a Luca a ser uno de tus guardias!- la escucho y rompe mi concentración pero ¿cómo sabía que estaba planeando hacer esto? ¿No puede escuchar mis pensamientos? ¿O sí?  
Veo que Caius está sospechoso y que no entiende lo que está sucediendo. Amalia al parecer también está sorprendida. Suelto su mano.  
-Querida, nadie menciono nada de traer a Luca a ser parte de los guardias- le sonrío tratando de ganarme su confianza.  
-Te escuche- su voz llena de confianza.  
-No seas irrespetuosa- Caius comienza a acercarse, pero lo detengo con mi brazo.  
-No lo dije en voz alta, pero lo pensé- veo a Caius y le trato de decir con la mirada de que hay algo interesante en ella. Asienta levemente con la cabeza- así que me escuchaste ¿Exactamente que escuchaste pequeña?  
Se voltea a ver a Benancio, le indica con la mirada que conteste la pregunta.  
-Escuche y vi todo- su voz ahora es dudosa.  
¿Un nuevo talento?  
-¿Viste y escuchaste lo que estaba pensando?- se muerde el labio y cierra los ojos.  
-No. Cada cosa que has vivido, que has pensado, lo vi y lo escuche- su respuesta me toma por sorpresa, veo a Caius y es claro que no confía en Amalia.  
-Amalia, este no es momento para mentir- Benancio está viendo a Amalia con alarma.  
-Sabes que no miento- Amalia ve a Benancio, su rostro indicando que no le gusta lo que está implicando  
-Hagamos una prueba para ver si es verdad- sé por lo que vi en la memoria de Benancio que jamás le ha contado lo que le sucedió a Catalina su hija- toca la mano de Benancio.  
Benancio da un paso al frente, no permitiendo que Amalia se niegue a lo que estoy pidiendo y toma su mano. Su cara esta momentáneamente perdida y llena de sorpresa como la de Benancio. Después de un pequeño momento suelta su mano y se mueve a su lado.  
-Ahora querida ¿quién es Catalina?- veo a Amalia, su cara se llena de tristeza.  
-Ustedes la mataron porque estaba enam…- su voz desesperada.  
-Rompiendo la ley, por eso fue castigada- Caius termina su frase.  
-Hermano no le des la respuesta. Estamos haciendo una prueba ¿recuerdas?- Caius me ve molesto.  
Amalia fija su mirada en Benancio, pero él no la está viendo a ella.  
-Era la hija humana de Benancio. A él lo transformaron primero, pero no la quería dejar atrás, el mundo era cruel para los huérfanos, así que al poco tiempo, cuando tenía edad suficiente, le revelo quien era y la cambio.  
Esto se está volviendo BASTANTE interesante.  
-La amaba con todo su corazón. Desafortunadamente ella se enamoró de un humano y le revelo su verdadera naturaleza. El humano no guardo el secreto por lo tanto ustedes lo mataron y a Catalina – su voz llena de tristeza.  
-Amalia ¿te recuerda a alguien Catalina?- la emoción que estoy sintiendo por mi nuevo descubrimiento es clara en mi voz.  
-Si- cierra sus ojos posiblemente viendo y comparando la imagen de Catalina con la suya, fácilmente podrían ser las dos hermanas- yo le recuerdo a ella- abre sus ojos y ve a Benancio- ¿Por eso decidiste venir conmigo? Preferías que nos mataran a los dos, que pasar por la misma agonía de perder a otra hija.  
Benancio asienta con la cabeza.  
-Lo siento mucho Benancio- la veo acercarse a él, veo que le va a tomar la mano, pero se detiene en el último momento.  
-¿Era capaz de hacer esto antes?- le pregunto a Benancio regresándolos al presente. Sacude la cabeza.  
Esto es raro ¿por qué ahora si lo puede hacer? ¿Podrá ser que mientras yo le estaba leyendo su mente ella aprendió como hacerlo? Recuerdo haber visto en sus pensamientos lo rápido que ella aprendió a hacer cosas, como coser vestidos, aprender lenguajes, a tocar instrumentos, jardinería y hasta cocinar comida humana. Podrá existir la posibilidad de que aprendió mi habilidad, mientras yo leía su mente, y por tanto entendió como funcionaba y lo imito.  
Esto requiere que lo pongamos a prueba y tal vez, acabo de encontrar a un huevo de oro con Amalia.  
-Amalia- su mirada regresa a mí, su rostro llena de curiosidad -parece que te acabas de ganar un puesto con nuestra Guardia.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Paso al siguiente recuerdo en donde me veo en la mente de Aro.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Al parecer no fue capaz de reproducir la habilidad de Corin, pero la buena noticia es que pudo leer su mente también. Hay que considerar que la habilidad de Corin está más relacionada con lo físico y no con lo mental, considerando lo débil que ella es en ese aspecto, tal vez se limite a lo mental, por lo tanto podemos eliminar a Heidi de la lista de habilidades para que aprenda.  
-Gracias Corin- me volteo a ver y me sonríe- por favor regresa con Athenodora y Sulpicia, estoy seguro de que te están extrañando- me hace una reverencia y sale del salón del trono.  
-Alec y Jane- ambos me voltean a ver de la posición en donde se encontraban – es su turno para poner a prueba a Amalia.  
Asientan con la cabeza y se ven el uno al otro. Alec camina hacia donde se encuentra Amalia, tan pronto esta frente a ella se detiene y extiende su mano, ella la toma.  
Veo la cara de sorpresa de Alec, pero rápidamente la cambia.  
-Ahora Alec, comienza a utilizar tu habilidad, muéstrale a Amalia como funciona tu habilidad- inmediatamente la neblina característica de su habilidad comienza a moverse por el salón y se enfoca en Amalia, la envuelve, ella cae al suelo. Sé que en este momento ella no es capaz de sentir absolutamente nada.  
-Bien Alec, ya la puedes liberar- Alec sigue las instrucciones y la neblina comienza a dispersarse. El rostro de Amalia está llena de horror, no le gusto estar privada de sus sentidos. Vamos viendo el resultado final.  
-Amalia ¿crees que puedes reproducir la habilidad de Alec?- se gira y me ve. Tengo la sensación de que se ve más débil que de costumbre, pero se levanta y asienta la cabeza.  
-Felix, por favor pídele a Romeo que nos ayude- Felix asienta con la cabeza y se retira, al poco rato regresa junto con Romeo, el humano que trabaja con nosotros y que desea que lo transformemos. Ha sido un sirviente leal por varios años, pero no ha demostrado tener un valor adicional, lo podemos utilizar una última vez antes de que lo matemos.  
-Amalia, por favor querida, muéstranos lo que aprendiste- señalo a Romeo, su cara llena de sorpresa, pero sabe que es mejor guardar silencio.  
-Si Señor- se gira y enfoca su mirada en Romeo, sus manos al frente de ella. Espero ver la niebla característica de esa habilidad pero nada… Ni modo, al parecer tendremos que conformarnos con una habilidad similar a la mía, que no está nada mal, puede acompañar a Alec y Jane en las expediciones y buscar nuevos talentos u obtener la verdad de los vampiros que necesitan….  
-¿Qué me has hecho?- la voz de Romeo interrumpe mis pensamientos, lo veo y tiene sus manos frente a él, su mirada completamente perdida y su cara moviendo de un lado a otro.  
-¿Nos puedes escuchar Romeo?- le digo en voz fuerte con la esperanza de que no me pueda escuchar a pesar de mi volumen.  
-Si Amo- su cara se mueve hacia donde yo estoy- ¿Dónde estás?  
Amalia mantiene sus manos arriba, apuntando a Romeo que continua moviéndose desesperadamente. Su cara cambia y Romeo finalmente enfoca su mirada a mí.  
-¿Qué sucedió Romeo?- Caius está sentando en su silla, finalmente poniendo atención a lo que está sucediendo.  
Romeo no le contesta.  
-No te puede escuchar ahora- reconozco la voz de Amalia, pero sigo viendo a Romeo, no se inmuta de que le están hablando –acabo de remover su sentido de la audición.  
Veo a Alec nervioso.  
-Antes le removí el sentido de la vista, por cierto.  
-Intenta otro sentido- mi emoción es tangible.  
Tratamos diferentes sentidos y vemos los resultados. Al parecer logro imitar la habilidad de Alec hasta un cierto punto, como cualquier copia, no es tan buena como el original, pero esto es algo que nos puede ser de gran utilidad.  
Caius me voltea a ver, su cara llena de asombro. Veo a Marcus y noto un poco de emoción en sus ojos, hace rato que esto no sucedía.  
-Jane, querida, sigues tú- Alec se retira a donde estaba parada su hermana y Jane se acerca a Amalia. Ella extiende su mano y Amalia la toma, no con la misma seguridad de cuando toco a Corin y a Alec.  
Nuevamente la cara de sorpresa en las dos.  
-Ahora Jane, enséñale a Amalia tu habilidad- la sonrisa de Jane se extiende de lado a lado, sus ojos se enfocan en Amalia e inmediatamente comienza a gritar, sus gritos haciendo eco en el salón. Cae al suelo y comienza a convulsionarse del dolor. Jane no le suelta la mano.  
-Jane, por favor para- ella ignora mi orden.  
-Amo, ella necesita aprender la lección-sus ojos aun viendo a Amalia y disfrutando torturarla.  
-Jane- le pongo un tono de advertencia e inmediatamente suelta la mano de Amalia y deja de torturarla.  
Amalia se levanta después de un rato. Finalmente capaz de pararse, su cara se ve débil, sus piernas apenas capaces de sostenerla, esto es raro.  
-Vamos a probarlo- ignoro lo que estoy viendo y me enfoco en Romeo, su cara palidece a un tono cercano al nuestro, pero le tengo que dar merito, aún sigue parado y no corriendo hacia la puerta. Amalia se gira y se enfoca en Romeo, levanta sus manos hacia él.  
Estoy consciente en una fracción de segundo que efectivamente logro reproducir la habilidad debido al dolor insoportable que ha invadido mi cuerpo. Un ardor tan fuerte que se mueve de mis extremidades al centro de mi pecho. Estoy en piso convulsionándome del dolor y gritando, rogándole que se detenga.  
El dolor tan pronto como empezó desaparece. ¿Se está pasando de lista?  
Me levanto furioso, pensando en mi venganza, pero me detengo al darme cuenta que todos los que estábamos en el salón del trono está en el piso también, una mirada de terror en los ojos de Amalia.  
-¿Qué acabad de suceder?- Caius está furioso bajando las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia Amalia.  
-Lo siento, no sabía que iba a afectar a todos- Amalia dice nerviosamente, mientras da unos pasos hacia atrás, pero es muy lenta y Caius ya tiene su mano alrededor de su cuello.  
-Hermano, no hay porque castigarla, ella hizo lo que le pedí- esto hace que Caius se detenga y me mire- aprendió la habilidad de Jane. Al parecer afecta a más de uno- esto es interesante. No es tan doloroso como el de Jane, pero es lo suficientemente incapacitante, esto es algo que puedo usar. Claramente la veo en un campo de batalla, lleno de vampiros listos para atacarnos. Amalia sola del otro lado, con una capa gris oscura indicando que es una de nosotros, tan frágil e inocente, sin levantar una sola sospecha al enemigo. Levanta sus manos y el enemigo cae.  
¡Muy interesante!  
Amalia está viendo sus manos, su cara llena de terror, no es capaz de creer de lo que es capaz. Por el otro lado Jane la ve con odio, no está feliz de que pudo imitar su habilidad.  
Observando más detenidamente a Amalia, me doy cuenta que su postura está encorvada y sus extremidades temblando, sus piernas apenas capaces de sostener su propio peso. Sus ojos completamente negros y su mirada perdida, al parecer el aprender habilidades trae consigo su precio.  
-Amalia ¿esta sedienta?- me voltea a ver y asienta con la cabeza.  
-Adelante- muevo mi cabeza hacia Romeo, indicándole que tiene su comida enfrente.  
La cara de Romeo es de incredulidad. Amalia se le acerca, es muy pequeña para alcanzar su cuello, así que toma su mano y la acerca a su boca, cuando se detiene, una expresión de sorpresa en su cara y en la de Romeo. Deja caer su mano y se aleja de él, su respiración rápida y desesperada.  
-¿Qué sucede querida?- se detiene al escuchar mi voz.  
-No puedo- me voltea a ver.  
-¿A qué te refieres con que no puedes?- estoy a punto de reírme, pero me contengo.  
-Como esperan que me alimente de alguien que conozco muy bien. Sé que es lo que está dejando atrás y lo que está sintiendo- creo que me está bromeando, pero la seriedad de su cara y voz me indican lo contrario. Esta vez no puedo evitar en reírme, el resto de los vampiros del salón siguiéndome.  
-¡Lo superas! Simplemente evita tocar su mano- una solución tan sencilla al problema. Ese ha sido mi método a lo largo de todos estos años.  
Sacude su cabeza desesperadamente. Bueno, esto es algo en lo que tenemos que trabajar. Vamos a darle unos días para que piense las cosas, estoy seguro que va a opinar diferente cuando Heidi regrese con el nuevo grupo de víctimas y ella este con nosotros.  
-Termino la lección.- digo poniendo fin por el día de hoy a las pruebas- Félix encárgate de Romeo.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
¿En dónde podría estar Amalia? Ya han pasado dos horas desde que me reportaron que desapareció. Nunca nos toma tanto tiempo, al menos no cuando Demetri está a cargo. No puede haber ido muy lejos, no con su velocidad.  
-¿Amo?- mis pensamientos son interrumpidos y mis esperanzas se elevan cuando escucho la voz de Demetri que entra al salón de los tronos. Lo veo acercándose, mis esperanzas caen cuando no la veo a ella con él, solo al resto de los guardias que han sido asignados a atraparla y traerla de regreso.  
-¿Si Demetri?- se queda congelado en el centro y comienza a buscar alrededor buscando a alguien. Sus ojos se detienen en mí y mueve su cabeza de lado a lado, buscando algo detrás de mí trono -¿qué sucede?  
-Tenemos una pequeña situación que no previmos- su voz es dudosa. Se aclara la garganta – He intentado rastrearla, desafortunadamente no la he podido encontrar.  
Esto jamás había ocurrido en el pasado; no importa a quien Demetri haya intentado rastrear, siempre lo ha logrado.  
-Muéstrame- se acerca, extiende su mano y la tomo.  
Efectivamente no había esperado esto, al parecer cuando Amalia aprendió habilidades también adquirió esa pequeña parte de la mente de los otros, que logra que Demetri rastree a cualquier otro ser. Al parecer ya fue a la torre donde esta Corin, también a las habitaciones de Alec y de Jane y ahora está aquí conmigo.  
Suelto su mano y se me queda viendo temeroso; más vale que lo calme.  
“Al parecer un efecto secundario, Demetri- me giro y veo la cara de duda de Caius – al parecer la vamos a tener que rastrear de la forma antigua.  
Comienzo a analizar a cada uno de los soldados que están con Demetri, me detengo cuando veo a Michael; él es lo más cercano a un rastreador que nuestra guardia tiene. Depende más de sus sentidos y de la evidencia para rastrear a alguien, a diferencia de Demetri que sigue el tenor de la mente de otros.  
-Michael, trae a Amalia de regreso- asienta con la cabeza, una sonrisa en sus labios; seguramente está feliz de cumplir con mis deseos.  
-Si Amo- tras una pequeña reverencia se retira del cuarto.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Me muevo al siguiente recuerdo en donde yo aparezco.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
-Amalia, Amalia- su mirada es retadora, pero decido ignorarla – nos asustaste querida- sus ojos ya no son negros y tampoco son rojos, de hecho son color ámbar, haciéndome recordar a nuestro viejo amigo Carlisle. Una claro indicador de que se alimentó de sangre animal- si no te gustaba nada de lo que Heidi nos trajo, solo déjanos saber cuáles son tus preferencias humanas y estamos más que contentos de dártelas.  
-No lo voy a hacer Aro- su mirada se fija en la mía – no voy a volver a beber sangre humana.  
-Querida, es mejor si lo haces, para que puedas recuperar todas tus fuerzas- no muestra señales de dudas, ya tomo una decisión.  
-Me repito, no voy a volver a beber sangre humana- me giro y veo a Caius, este hace una señal a Felix. A los pocos minutos regresa con un humano cuyo aroma es muy tentador.  
El joven se detiene cuando está a lado de Amalia.  
-Todo mundo salga de la habitación- Félix, Jane y Alec se retiran. Me giro y veo a Marcus y Caius – ustedes también hermanos- Marcus inmediatamente se para y se retira, Caius no está convencido, pero obedece y sigue a Marcus.  
En el salón del trono solo quedamos el joven, Amalia y yo. Bajo las escaleras y camino hacia donde ellos están.  
-Querida, por favor ponte esto- saco un par de guantes negros y se los ofrezco. Si no quiere beber sangre humana porque al tocar al humano ve su vida, vamos a romper ese contacto con los guantes. Ella se les queda viendo pero no los toma.  
-Amalia, no me desilusiones, esto te va a ayudar- los vuelve a mirar, los toma y se los pone. Estira sus manos y analiza cómo se le ven, quien lo pensaría que fuera tan vanidosa. Me voltea a ver pero continua como si nada hubiera pasado.  
-Ahora Amalia, vas a alimentarte- saco un pequeño cuchillo que tengo en mi cinturón, sostengo la respiración y realizo una cortada en la mejilla del joven. La idea es que ella se alimente, no yo.  
La mano del joven se va a su cachete inmediatamente y cuando la retira está llena de sangre. Comienza a gritar y trata de huir. Lo bloqueo y camina hacia atrás, sorprendido por la velocidad y choca contra Amalia.  
Su postura se tensa, pero se queda quieta, viéndome de forma retadora. Al parecer no soy el único que está conteniendo la respiración. Me muevo hacia donde está el joven, lo agarro y lo sostengo frente a ella, pero se queda quieta. Necesito que inhale su aroma.  
Suelto al joven y camino hacia donde esta Amalia, tomo su mano y la aprieto fuerte. Grita del dolor y se me queda viendo. Noto que su pecho sube y baja, una clara señal de que ahora respira. Suelto su mano y ella camina hacia donde está el joven. Excelente.  
-Deberías retirarte- su voz es nerviosa pero está controlando sus instintos.  
El joven comienza a irse, pero lo intercepto.  
-No voy a beber sangre humana- camina hacia atrás alejándose de nosotros.  
-Tú…-olvido momentáneamente que no debía inhalar, el aroma de sus sangre es poderosa y no puedo contenerme.  
Después de drenar al joven veo a Amalia, su cara no revela mucho, a excepción de sus ojos, el dolor en ellos es palpable, pero se mantiene quieta. Dejo caer el cuerpo en el piso, el golpe de la cabeza en el concreto resuena por todo el salón.  
-Tal vez opines diferente después de que te presente a Chelsea- mi tono de voz tan amigable como siempre. Sus ojos se encienden con furia, pero me sonríe.  
-No creo que este muy contenta de conocer a Chelsea. De hecho preferiría que no lo hicieras- su tono de voz imitando el mío –Recuerda he estado en tu mente, así que si veo a Chelsea cerca, estoy dispuesta a revelar un par de cosas a Caius y Marcus acerca de ti, que no creo que les guste mucho.  
¿Se atreve a amenazarme? ¿Acaso no sabe con quién se está metiendo?  
Comienza a retirarse del salón del trono.  
-Amalia. Existen ciertos vampiros en nuestro mundo con los que te recomiendo no busques un pleito, siendo yo uno de los principales en esa lista- se detiene y se gira para verme.  
-Parece que se te olvido que yo, ya estoy en esa lista. Gracias a ti- se gira y sigue su camino, dándome la espalda ¿Cómo se atreve?  
-No tienes una oportunidad contra mí – corro hacia ella. Se gira y levanta sus manos apuntándolas contra mí, los guantes ya no están en ellas, caigo al suelo y no logro poder levantarme, el mundo me da vueltas, como si hubiera removido mi sentido de balance y equilibrio.  
-Juzgando desde mi punto de vista, te podría matar fácilmente Aro, en especial ahora- se acerca y comienza a dar vueltas a mi alrededor viéndome en el suelo – no me gusta en lo que me he convertido, he tenido que pagar un alto precio por ello.  
Se agacha y me susurra en el oído.  
-Es válido decir que no pienso continuar con las lecciones, ni utilizar las habilidades que he aprendido para tus fines, si de algo me van a servir van a ser para protegerme únicamente- comienza a retirarse lentamente, aun usando su habilidad en mi contra –así que no me busques.  
Comienzo a reírme, lo cual hace que se detenga en la puerta.  
-Vas a hacer lo que yo te pida o voy a traer a Luca aquí- sé que le tiene cariño y haría cualquier cosa para protegerlo.  
-¿Luca?- su cara está perdida por completo –No sé de qué estás hablando.  
-¿No recuerdas a tu familia?- cierra sus ojos y sacude la cabeza. Baja las manos e inmediatamente siento como la sensación de mareo desaparece y soy capaz de pararme. Tomo ventaja de esta oportunidad, corro y tomo sus manos y las pongo en su espalda. Rápidamente toco su mano y comienzo a ver su mente.  
Tiene razón….ha pagado un alto precio…esto puede solucionarse, es solo cuestión de tiempo y tal vez un poco de tortura.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Me muevo al siguiente recuerdo.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
El exilio parece una buena idea, no la muerte como Jane propone, sería desperdiciar demasiado talento. Estoy seguro de que Jane y Alec harán un buen trabajo, después de ellos no va a ser capaz de recordar nada. Al parecer la tortura es un buen método para borrar su memoria, tres días deberían de ser suficiente.  
Ahora el siguiente paso es un nuevo inicio, vamos a dejarla de que se acostumbre al mundo y entienda la importancia de lo que es ser un vampiro y de nuestra misión. Una vez que esté consciente de esto va a estar más que contenta de ser parte de la Guardia.  
Pero no la puedo liberar así como esta, demasiado peligroso con todas esas habilidades en ella….Hmm, si el poder fluye en sus manos como es el mío, la respuesta es sencilla, vamos removiéndolas de ella. Pero va a ser una invalida, de por sí, ella ya casi lo es, va a necesitar a alguien que la proteja y la cuide…  
-Amo ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?- giro mi cabeza y veo al Sargento frente a mí.  
-Si. Tengo una nueva misión, pero es secreta por lo que Marcus ni Caius saben nada al respecto – es mejor se crean que ella murió y no les genero falsas expectativas si esto no funciona.  
Asienta la cabeza entendiendo la importancia y el secreto en ella.  
-Necesito su ayuda para escoger al soldado correcto para esto- veo como su interés crece.  
-Entendido Amo.  
-Estoy buscando a un soldado que sea veloz y fuerte, superior al promedio de vampiros. Necesita ser fiel a nuestra causa y que le guste seguir las reglas- me le quedo viendo esperando una respuesta.  
-Amo, lo siento, no le quiero faltar el respeto, pero acaba de describir a todos los soldados, cualquiera es capaz de realizar dicha misión- su cara es temerosa, pero tiene razón, no puedo evitar en reírme.  
-Qué tal uno del que podamos prescindir- su cara se ilumina.  
-Alton acaba de regresar de su expedición en Siberia, junto con William. Ninguna ha sido asignado a una nueva posición o misión y considerando que se fueron por cinco años, podemos prescindir de cualquiera de ellos.  
¿Alton? …. ¡NO! No es el adecuado, queremos que este de nuestro lado, no en contra de nosotros, además Caius no lo va a dejar ir, me va a cuestionar para que lo quiero, pero William…  
-Alton no es el adecuado, es uno de los favoritos de Caius, pero William nos sirve – considerando la distracción que ha sido para Heidi en el pasado, va a ser mejor tenerlo lejos…al parecer eso me resuelve dos problemas al mismo tiempo- pídele que nos vea en nuestro lugar de siempre hoy a media noche. Eso es todo.  
-Si Amo- me hace una reverencia y se retira del salón.  
Es un buen candidato y cumple con las características, pero solo para estar seguros, le pediré a Chelsea que cree un lazo tan fuerte que no importa la distancia y el tiempo para que se disuelva. Amalia será mi as bajo la manga en caso de que algo salga mal.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Regreso al presente y me doy cuenta de que perdí noción del tiempo, el reloj que está en el panel del carro indica que es media noche, veo a William y aunque está manejando no pone demasiada atención al camino, sin embargo su velocidad es por encima del límite.  
-William- trato de traerlo al presente pero está muy lejos – William- repito ahora un poco más fuete.  
-Perdón Maya- finalmente me escucha - ¿dijiste algo?  
-Me estaba preguntando- esta duda apenas acaba de surgir – una vez que tengamos el paquete ¿qué vamos a hacer?  
Su cara se vuelve pensativa, señal de una lucha interna en su mente.  
-Estaba pensando en eso, pero no creo que te vaya a gustar, considerando que no te gusta mucho la vida nómada, pero viste que rápido nos localizaron cuando nos detuvimos, posiblemente nos hayan estado rastreando desde hace tiempo y vieron un patrón o estaban esperando a que Aro llegara. Lo único que se me ocurre es movernos de forma constante, nunca detenernos, cazar mientras huimos- su mirada está en el camino, jamás me voltea a ver.   
-¿Crees que eso vaya a funcionar?  
-Honestamente- finalmente me voltea a ver, su mirada llena de desilusión- no lo sé. Es una posibilidad muy remota, pero al menos es una oportunidad. Pero significa movernos en tren, autobús, aviones, cambiar carros constantemente… utilizar todos los recursos posibles.  
Entiendo perfectamente lo que me quiere decir con esto, necesitamos de un milagro para poder lograrlo.  
-¿Y cómo vamos a engañar a Demetri?- no me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de decir hasta que las palabras abandonan mi boca.  
El carro se para por completo de repente, escucho las llantas frenar contra el concreto, el olor a hule quemado saturando el aire. Pongo mis brazos al frente para evitar que estrellarme contra el panel, una marca de mi mano queda en ella del esfuerzo.  
Estoy esperando a sentir un golpe de los automóviles de atrás, pero eso no pasa, que bueno que es media noche y el camino este vacío, sin embargo los pocos carros que nos pasan comienzan a pitarnos.  
Veo a William y me está mirando, sus ojos llenos de sorpresa, su boca abierta completamente, comienzo a ver a mis alrededores esperando a que los Volturi nos rodeen el carro, pero nada. Veo a William, su rostro un poco más compuesto.  
-¿Cómo es que sabes de Demetri?- es lo único que logra decirme antes de continuar manejando.  
William no está poniendo atención al camino, aún me sigue mirando esperando a que le conteste, pero estoy muy nerviosa. ¿Acaso no fue suficiente cuando lo torture a él y a los Volturi? Ahora va a pensar que soy todo un caso de locura, dejo de mirarlo y volteo a ver el camino que esta frente a nosotros.  
-Maya, me puedes decir por favor que sabes de Demetri- esta vez su voz tiene un tono más amable.  
Aun no le quiero decir por miedo a perderlo, de por sí ya sé que soy un monstruo, debería de haber mantenido la boca cerrada.  
-Maya, te estoy esperando- lo veo y su mirada sigue fija en mí- no tenemos demasiado tiempo.  
-Está bien-digo entre dientes, es mejor que sepa con que monstruo está lidiando- lo vi en los recuerdos de Aro.  
Se queda callado por un rato, procesando la información que le acabo de dar. Podría casi jurar que lo vi decir de forma silenciosa así que es verdad.  
-¿Qué más sabes de los Volturi, aparte de lo que yo te he mencionado?  
Cierro mis ojos y suspiro.  
-Se todo lo que hay que saber de ellos.  
Nuevamente se queda callado.  
-Entonces sabes que nos pueden encontrar en cualquier parte del mundo.  
-En realidad te pueden encontrar solo a ti- susurro, pero inmediatamente me doy cuenta que fue un error, no creí que me fuera escuchar. Su rostro se mueve hacia mí, noto como está agarrando el volante con más fuerza, posiblemente está molesto.  
-Maya, ¿Por qué Demetri no puede seguir tu mente?  
Demonios, ya debería de haber aprendido a no abrir mi boca. De seguro me va a hacer todo un cuestionamiento, me pregunto si me puedo guardar esta información.  
-¿Voy a tener que sacarte todas las respuestas? o nos puedes hacer las cosas más sencillas a los dos y decirme todo de una vez- aún tengo mis dudas de quererle decir – recuerda Maya, ahora ya estamos en el mismo equipo- algo acerca de esta última parte me hace sentir feliz, a pesar de la circunstancias. Lo veo a la cara, pero aún noto su nerviosismo.  
-Por mi habilidad- me siento avergonzada ya que deseabilidad sería una mejor manera de describir lo que puedo hacer – mira, sé que va a sonar un poco raro, pero esto fue lo que vi en los recuerdos de Aro- inhalo y exhalo buscando entre esos respiros mi coraje- mi habilidad es aprender e imitar hasta cierto punto otras habilidades. Al parecer cuando conocí a Aro, aprendí a imitar la suya, pero tiene cierto precio, al leer y aprender tantas mentes hace que mi mente se confunda con la de otros, lo que hace imposible que Demetri me localice.  
Se queda callado, maneja hacia la lateral y se detiene.  
-Vete de aquí- su actitud me indica que la cosa va en serio.  
-¿Perdón?  
-Maya, si Demetri no te puede rastrear significa que puedes estar a salvo, puedes ir a cualquier parte siempre y cuando te mantengas oculta vas a estar bien- se me queda viendo sus ojos lleno de ternura.  
-No lo creo- me pongo el cinturón de seguridad para dejarle en claro que no planeo irme a ningún lado sin él.  
-Muy bien, entonces yo soy el que me voy- abre su puerta y comienza a salir.  
Demonios.  
-Entonces yo te voy a seguir- lo digo justo a tiempo antes de que comience a correr. Me quito el cinturón y abro la puerta.  
-Maya, por favor no seas necia, ya no me necesitas- voltea a ver mis manos que están cubiertas por los guantes- tienes una gran oportunidad frente a ti, no la desperdicies, yo ya soy un hombre muerto- su mirada se va a mis ojos- además no vas a ser capaz de alcanzarme- su tono ahora es presumido.  
Maldición, en eso tiene razón, al parecer mi debilidad física es un problema que no había considerado en esta discusión.  
-Entonces voy a Volterra a entregarme y a negociar con los Volturi que no te maten- esta vez se ríe al escuchar mis palabras, pero no hay ni una onza de alegría en su risa.  
-Maya es un hecho conocido que nadie negocia con los Volturi.  
-Lo único que se en este momento, es que soy algo que ellos desean en este momento, si existe una forma en que pueda salvar tú vida, créeme lo voy a intentar. Además me acabas de decir hace un momento que estamos en el mismo equipo y no planeo dejar a ningún miembro de mi equipo morir- necesito que me entienda lo importante que él es en mi vida.  
Se me queda viendo a los ojos y le mantengo la mirada sin importarme que esto sea lo último que hagamos. Después de un rato, cierra la puerta del carro y yo lo imito.  
-Muy bien Maya, si planeas que te maten, por mí no hay problema, mi consciencia está tranquila, fue tú decisión- pone el carro en marcha y voltea a ver el camino en lugar de a mí.  
-Estamos de acuerdo entonces, fue mi decisión y yo insisto en que nos quedemos juntos- estoy algo molesta, pero al mismo tiempo contenta de que decidió quedarse conmigo.  
Pasa un rato y el carro silencioso, ninguno de los dos dice algo por un largo tiempo; finalmente William decide romper el silencio, la curiosidad ganándole.  
-¿Aro fue capaz de leer tu mente?- su tono de voz aun es molesto- porque si ese es el caso, va a saber en dónde lo escondiste y posiblemente nos esté esperando ahí.  
-No, no alcanzo a leer mi mente.  
-¿Cómo funciona tu habilidad entonces?  
-No estoy muy segura, es como un concurso, el que esta desprevenido es al que le leen la mente. No lo esperaba así que mi habilidad le gano a la suya, así que yo memorice su mente en lugar de él la mía.  
-Interesante- se queda callado otro rato, procesando esta nueva información- ¿entonces sabes porque Aro te quiere de regreso?  
-Por lo que entendí, me ve como un arma de destrucción masiva. Entre más habilidades aprenda, más poderosos se vuelven los Volturi- me concentro nuevamente en los pensamientos de Aro- Él estaba seguro de que iba a aceptar su propuesta una vez que me tentara con las manos- volteo a verlas y muevo mis dedos, no puedo evitar sonreír al hacer esto.  
-Después de que leyó tu mente supo que no recordaba quien era yo o lo que podía hacer- lo volteo a ver- la gran ironía es que nunca lo supe por ti, sino por él. Así que cumpliste con tus ordenes soldado- le sonrío y se me queda viendo seriamente, pero sé que se está riendo por dentro-Ahora mi duda es ¿qué sabías de mí exactamente?  
William da un pequeño suspiro y dirige su mirada al camino  
-Sabía que eras alguien importante para los Volturi, casi al mismo nivel que Alec y Jane, escuche unos rumores de lo que podías hacer, pero se escuchaban exagerados. Nunca supe que hiciste para meterte en líos con los Volturi, pero Aro al parecer decidió castigarte. Aún no sé porque me escogió a mí para cuidarte, pero la orden que me dio fue que jamás te dijera quien eras- me voltea a ver- eso era lo que yo sabía de ti.  
-En realidad no era mucho.  
-Asumí que tu habilidad estaba relacionada a tus manos, considerando que te las quitaron, pero nunca tuve la certeza total de eso- encoge sus hombros y regresa su mirada al frente.  
Otro rato pasa y William ni yo decimos nada, sé que es mucho que digerir.  
-Maya si vamos a permanecer juntos, necesitamos asegurarnos de estar un paso frente de ellos y “ganarles el juego”  
Asiento la cabeza, sin saber exactamente que responderle.  
-Así que, crees que exista un lugar que aunque Demetri sabe en donde estamos, Aro no mande a nadie para capturarnos.  
Cierro mis ojos y me enfoco nuevamente en las imágenes que están en mi mente, después de un rato veo a William.  
-En realidad hay dos lugares- veo como la esperanza de William- la primera es con el grupo de los Romanos- automáticamente comienza William a sacudir la cabeza.  
-Maya, esa ya no es una opción, posiblemente la era hace varios siglos, pero ya no. Además es cerca de Volterra, Aro se podría sentir tentado de bloquearnos antes de que lleguemos.  
-Muy bien, entonces la segunda opción es el grupo de los Cullens- su cara se queda pensativa por unos momentos.  
-¿Por qué me es familiar ese nombre?  
-Porque conocimos a una pareja de su grupo hace unos años, recuerdas a Rosalie y a Emmet- sus cejas se elevan, recordándolos.  
-¿Siguen vivos?- su voz está llena de sorpresa.  
-Al parecer estaban diciendo la verdad, además su grupo es muy poderoso- comienzo a ver en los recuerdos de Aro a todos los miembros de esa familia.  
-Bueno, suenan como una mejor opción, si mal no recuerdo viven aquí en Norteamérica ¿correcto?- asiento con la cabeza.  
-Pero crees que nos quieran ayudar, considerando que nosotros no los apoyamos cuando nos necesitaban- aún me siento culpable por no ayudarlos, sabía que estaban diciendo la verdad, pero ahora entiendo porque William no quería que fuéramos, hubiéramos estado muy cerca de los Volturi, hubiéramos empeorado las cosas con nuestra presencia, tanto para ellos como para nosotros- además al estar cerca de ellos, pondríamos a su familia en peligro con los Volturi otra vez.  
-Es la única opción viable hasta el momento Maya, que te parece si nos acercamos lo suficiente de tal forma que Demetri sepa que estamos cerca, de tal forma que Aro no mande a sus guardias a capturarnos, pero nos mantenemos los suficientemente lejos para que los Cullens no sepan que estamos ahí.  
No es el mejor de los planes, pero es un plan mucho mejor que el que habíamos discutido anteriormente.  
-Está bien, pero ¿vamos por el paquete primero?- le pregunto viendo que seguimos manejando en dirección opuesta de donde están los Cullen.  
Piensa mi pregunta por un rato.  
-No, es mejor si nos dirigimos con ellos inmediatamente, vamos a disminuir la oportunidad de que los Volturi nos alcancen.  
Esto sonaba como un mejor plan.  
-Entonces ¿a dónde vamos Maya?  
-A Forks, Washington William.- pone la información en el GPS y hace una vuelta en U en la primera oportunidad.  
-Y Maya- lo volteo a ver, siento como la tensión que había entre nosotros se disminuye y noto la esperanza en sus ojos- piensa en porque Aro te quiere de regreso después de todos estos años y cuál sería su siguiente paso.  
Asiento con la cabeza y me vuelvo a concentrar en sus recuerdos.


End file.
